


In The Rain of Fate’s Arrows

by ang3ly0shi



Series: ENHYPEN Vampire AU [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Like holy shit JayWon just kiss already, Like very fucking slow, M/M, Slow Burn, Sunoo talks like a Disney princess, There might be some kisses ooooo, Uhhhhh mythical creatures are normal in this world, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ly0shi/pseuds/ang3ly0shi
Summary: When Jungwon finds out that both of his parents come from a line of vampires, he’s told he’ll have to become one as well to stay alive. After refusing to accept his fate, he’s sent to a boarding school where he’ll be forced to come to terms with who he is.—Title from ENHYPEN’s “Given-Taken”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: ENHYPEN Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078826
Comments: 156
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo enhypen story? shiiiiii i mean maybe 😏
> 
> hi hi ive always loved when groups do vampire concepts so here we are ok enjoy LOL

Mother Earth has witnessed many things throughout her time of existence. From dinosaur-obliterating comets to the first spark of fire, she was sure she’d seen it all. These kinds of things left her slightly prepared to witness men turning into wolves and running off into the forest under the full moon, or the women that began setting things on fire with nothing but the point of their finger. She did have to admit, however, that the blood-sucking humans did catch her a bit off-guard. These mythical creatures—which later were given names like “vampires” and “werewolves” and “witches”—lived their lives amongst society in the shadows, doing whatever they could to lay low when they figured out that they were... _different._

Eventually, however, people caught on to their tricks and shenanigans, and carried out violent acts fueled by hatred and confusion onto these beings. No matter how hard the humans tried to eradicate them, however, the population of these mythical creatures grew, which resulted in their eventual acceptance. 

But regardless of how “normal” these creatures became, vampires always scared Yang Jungwon half to death. From his first halloweens to his first horror movie viewing (which left him with endless nights of terrifying dreams), vampires in particular were drop dead scary to him. He could remember those nights from his childhood where he’d check to make sure his window was locked before going to bed after rumors went around his school of students being bit by vampires. He was terrified of the idea that he’d one day be turned against his will and have to start sucking blood to survive. 

But one December night sent him in for the shock of his lifetime.

He could easily recall his parents tucking him in with somber expressions, almost as if they had horrible news to bare. 

“What?” Jungwon chuckled, his voice ridden with sleepiness.

His mother sighed, “Honey, I think it’s time we talked to you about something.”

A million thoughts ran through his head. Had he said something that’d made them upset? Did he do something that his parents didn’t approve of? Were they in some kind of trouble? Did something happen to someone they knew?

His father was the first one to speak up, “There’s something that, looking back on it now, we probably should’ve told you a lot sooner. I guess we just thought we’d have more time…”

Mr. Yang trailed off as he glanced back at his son, the father had unconsciously slipped his hand into the boy’s jet black hair. Jungwon frowned and grabbed his father’s hand to hold it against his chest, “Dad, what’s wrong? You seem so upset.”

Mrs. Yang caressed the boy’s cheek, “It’s just that...when you’re like us, you’re warned not to have kids because…they’ll have to go through a lot of hard times at such a young age. That’s why we tried to hold it back from you for so long. But I think we’ve waited much too long, and we need to start taking action.”

“What do you mean like you two?” Jungwon sat up and stared at his parents in worry. _Is this the part where they tell me I’m adopted?_ thought the boy. It seemed like such a silly idea looking back on it, as Jungwon’s appearance was a near perfect mix of his parents’. But what else could they be implying? There wasn’t anything else it could be...right?

“Son, we’re…” It was hard for Mr. Yang to look at his son. “We’re vampires, son. We’re advised not to have children because that means that you’ll have to be turned at some point in your childhood due to the way your body is made up—”

“You’re…you’re what?” Jungwon let out a shaky breath and scooted away from his parents, his back eventually reaching his headboard. Mrs. Yang reached out to grab her son’s hand, the pain she felt for keeping a secret of such degree from her child clearly painted across her face, “Son, we didn’t want to tell you sooner because we didn’t know how you’d take it—”

“So you kept it from me this entire time and decided to just drop it on me one random day like a pile of bricks once you deemed me old enough?” Jungwon’s voice was laced with hurt. He couldn’t believe his parents would keep such a huge secret from him for so long. How was he supposed to adapt to this new lifestyle in the snap of a finger? He didn’t want to suck blood to survive. He didn’t want this. He wanted a _choice,_ and he wasn’t being given one. 

“Jungwon, we only went through with the pregnancy because,” Mrs. Yang sniffled, “I wanted to raise a sweet boy just like you. I wanted a little baby boy to call my own—”

“Then you should’ve adopted or something! Now I have to be some freak that sucks blood! I wasn’t even given a choice to whether I want this or not, why would you ever put me through this?! How could you guys be so selfish?!” Jungwon screamed and got up from his bed, tears making his eyes glassy.

Mr. Yang felt a pang in his chest at his son’s words. No matter how much this exact scenario played out in his mind, the hurt Jungwon’s father imagined before could never compare to the real deal. “Yang Jungwon, we know this may be upsetting, but you will treat your mother and I with respect. Now listen here—”

“No, you listen here! Thanks to you two, my life is over! I’m going to be a sick animal who won’t be able to live a normal life! I don’t want to be a vampire!” The boy’s voice raised in pitch as he continued to yell. 

“Son, if you don’t turn soon, you’re going to grow weak and your body won’t be able to function. You _need_ blood to survive.” Mrs. Yang warned.

“Fuck you! I’ll never become a bloody-thirsty monster like you two!” Jungwon spat at his parents as tears streamed down his face.

He made his way for the door, but suddenly froze.

He turned around to face his mother, who had a hand outstretched and dark red irises. 

Fear filled his eyes, “M-Mom, what-”

“You’re exhausted, honey,” she said before showing off that sweet smile of hers; it could melt the heart of anyone that looked at it.

Jungwon’s mind was swimming in a sea of confusion...until it wasn’t.

He was suddenly so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open.

“God, I’m sleepy,” he held his head and let his eyes flutter shut.

“I know, honey,” Mrs. Yang said in a nurturing tone. “That’s why you were just about to come back to bed and sleep.”

Jungwon nodded with a yawn, “That’s…right.”

He made his way back to his bed and climbed under the covers, and soon, soft snores could be heard coming from the boy. Mrs. Yang finally let her hand fall before dropping to her knees. Mr. Yang was quickly at her side, knowing the exact reason she felt so weak, “You shouldn’t be using your powers if you aren’t feeding on humans, sweetheart.”

She shook her head with a reassuring smile, “I’m alright, honey, really. Should we pack his bags?”

The man sighed, “We don’t have time, weak powers mean that your compulsion probably doesn’t last long. Quick, let’s get him to the car and head over to the school.”

Mrs. Yang nodded before scooping her son up into her arms and making her way to the SUV parked in their garage.

* * *

“Yes, I’ll make sure of it,” a voice said.   
  


Everything felt fuzzy. 

Jungwon slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he was met with the bright light of what seemed to be an office. 

“Good, you’re awake!” A man shouted in glee. Jungwon groaned in pain at the splitting headache he was experiencing, “My head…what happened?”

“Your mother used her compulsion to put you to sleep so that the trip here would be less chaotic; a clever gal she is.” The man chuckled. 

Panic instilled in Jungwon, but he quickly realized that nothing would come of another freak-out episode, as his mother would probably put him right back to sleep. He glanced around the room, “W-What’s going on?”

“Welcome to the Greenwood Academy for Exceptional Young Men! I am the headmaster here, Professor Kim, and it’s an honor to meet you, Jungwon. I haven’t come across a purebred like you in a long time.” The mysterious man introduced himself. 

Jungwon observed the room he was in. There were many bookshelves, completely filled with books, along with tall windows that stretched nearly floor to ceiling behind the headmaster’s desk. Crimson curtains covered the glass and gave the room a gloomy vibe. 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” he glared at Professor Kim. The man chuckled, “You’re going to be living and studying here now, Jungwon! Once you come to accept who you are, we’ll turn you and you’ll be given the option to return home and live with your parents or live with us.”

“It’s the only way to keep you alive until you turn, we simply don’t have the resources, honey.” Mrs. Yang explained.

Jungwon laughed, “No way, I want out! I’ve already decided that I don’t want whatever there is to do with this whole vampire life.”

Professor Kim chuckled darkly, “I think you’re misunderstanding, son.”

He slammed his hand down against his desk, making Jungwon flinch.

“You don’t _get_ a choice anymore. If you want to live you will do as we say. We could starve your body of what it needs and let it slowly fail, but we’re giving you a chance to survive. Do you think any of us wanted this life? We’re only trying to ease your pain, so let us help.” The headmaster gave the boy a stern look, but Jungwon could see a sort of softness in the man’s eyes; it was almost as if he truly wanted the best for Jungwon.

He stayed silent, but Professor Kim understood that his new student was ready to submit to what was necessary. 

“Very well, your parents will get going now, and I’ll introduce you to the other students.” The headmaster stood up and walked around his desk to the office’s door. 

Jungwon looked at his parents with sad eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to hug them goodbye. He was too hurt, too _confused_. He didn’t understand why his parents, who knew what he’d have to do, would go through an entire pregnancy and hide this whole side of their lives from him for so long. He quickly made his way out of the office to avoid any further interaction with them.

“Aren’t…the other students asleep? I mean, it’s nighttime,” Jungwon pointed out. The headmaster laughed, “Son, never forget who we are. We’re vampires! Creatures of the night! Of course we’re up at this hour!”

They walked up to a large staircase and waited at the first step. “Boys, we have a new student! Come down and meet him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i feel like that was kind of ass 😈
> 
> i promise it gets so much better JUST WAIT PLS LOL I BEG
> 
> ok ty for reading here are my socials in case you wanna see what im up to:  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi back with chapter 2 i hope this gets a little better and im sorry if this is too slow or if there’s a lot of exposition uhhhh italicized sentences are English or japanese depending on the character LOL ok pls enjoy <3

“New meat?” Jungwon looked up to find a boy with blonde hair dangling upside from the railing of the staircase. 

“Niki, get down here already,” Professor Kim said with a grin.

In the blink of an eye, the blonde was in front of Jungwon with an outstretched hand. The boy winked as the human slowly shook his hand, “Nishimura Riki, but I go by Niki around here.” 

“Oh! A new friend!” A voice squealed. Jungwon turned his head to see a boy running towards him with smudges of what looked like ash all over his face and neck. The boy giggled as he spoke, “Pardon my rough appearance; I’ve been working on some potions for the past hour and not all of them have gone according to plan.”

“This is Kim Sunoo. He’s _technically_ my oldest student,” Professor Kim said.

“So, how old are you exactly?” The human asked, confused as to why the headmaster even bothered bringing up the boy’s age. 

“Two hundred forty-seven!” Sunoo giggled out, making Jungwon’s breath hitch and eyes widen. 

“T-Two hundred…what?!” The newcomer shrieked in surprise, _shit, that’s right: vampires are really fucking old._ Niki erupted into a fit of laughter as four more boys made their way down stairs.

“Who’s the new kid?” Another boy with blonde hair raised an eyebrow at Jungwon.

The human took note of how shocked the blonde looked at the sight of him. He panicked for a brief moment, wondering if there was something on his clothes or face. 

“Boys, this is Yang Jungwon. He comes from a long line of vampires.” Professor Kim placed a hand on the newest student’s shoulder and squeezed. 

Jungwon yelped as he felt Sunoo’s nose brush against his cheek to sniff him, “Are you sure he’s like us, sir? He doesn’t smell like it.”

“In fact, he smells divine,” Niki sniffed Jungwon’s neck, pulling another yelp from the boy. 

“Yah, don’t scare him just as he’s getting here!” The other blonde scolded the two vampires. 

Professor Kim explained to his students that Jungwon hadn't turned yet, but he would need to soon. Niki smirked, “So he’s a human? How... _delicious.”_

“That’s enough from you two. Jungwon-ssi, this is Heeseung, Jaeyoon, Sunghoon, and Jongseong.” The headmaster introduced his other students. 

“We hope you’ll become good friends with us, Jungwon!” Heeseung said with a bright smile. 

“Jongseong-ssi, show him around, please?” Professor Kim requested as he began making his way back to his office, “Alright, you’re all dismissed. Behave yourselves, yes? If you need anything, Jungwon-ssi, you know where my office is!”

“Um sir, I don’t have any clothes other than these,” Jungwon tugged at the silk button-up shirt of his pajamas. He mentally cursed after realizing he was missing not only changes of clothes, but literally all of his belongings. He figured if his parents were going to send him to some random school against his will, the least they could do was pack some bags for him.

“Sunghoon-ssi, be a dear and leave a uniform and some sleep clothes on his bed please?” Professor Kim asked. Sunghoon nodded with a smile, “Yes sir! Will he be rooming with someone?”

“Jongseong-ssi, would you mind if he stayed in your room?” Professor Kim looked at the blonde.

Jongseong looked over at Jungwon with dark eyes and a suspicious expression.

“It would be my pleasure.”

 _What the fuck is his deal?_ Jungwon rubbed his arm out of nervousness.

The pair began their tour by making their way down a hall to what looked to be a living room. Heeseung was lying on the couch reading a book as Jaeyoon was fixing the TV antennas. 

“Come on,” Jaeyoon groaned as the screen showed static. 

“Jake, give it up already. The TV just doesn’t work,” Heeseung said as he turned a page in his novel. Jake bit his lip and shook his head, “There’s no way it’s broken! It’s barely been used before!”

“That's probably because it’s broken,” Jongseong rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Jay, _you’re both so negative,”_ Jake frowned as he continued to tinker with the antennas.

As the pair continued down the hall to the kitchen, Jungwon decided to break the awkward silence.

“Am I allowed to call you Jay?” He asked shyly. The blonde looked at his roommate and chuckled, “Oh, yeah, please do. Headmaster only calls me by my Korean name for formalities I guess.”

“Are you a foreigner?” The short boy asked. Jay nodded, “Yeah actually. I was born in Seattle, but I came to Korea when I was quite young.”

“Se-ah-tle…” Jungwon sounded out the syllables of the location’s name. “Is that in America?”

“Yeah, west side of the U.S.” Jay mentioned as they entered the dining room. “Breakfast is at 3 p.m., dinner is at midnight, and you don’t want to be late because we don’t eat unless everyone is at the table. Whoever gets out of dish duty the meal before has to help cook the next meal.”

“Wait, did you just say 3 p.m.?!” Jungwon asked in a confused tone. 

“Have you already forgotten that we’re vampires? We only go to bed at like, maybe 6 a.m. dude.” Jay chuckled. Jungwon groaned, “I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a vampire.”

“Oh! Let’s go check out Sunoo’s greenhouse!” Jay said excitedly, pulling Jungwon through a door that led to a large backyard. It was covered in grass and surrounded by a few bushes, and there was a stone pathway that led to a small, glass building containing many plants and brewing materials. 

Jay knocked before stepping inside the small greenhouse. 

“Oh, hello friends!” Sunoo smiled as he poured a violet liquid into a test tube filled with a pink liquid.

“Sunoo studies witchcraft since he’s a witch-vampire hybrid.” Jay explained as they walked closer to the boy. 

“My mother was a—oh be careful, don’t get too close! This thing burns like stomach acid. Anyhow, my mother was a witch and began teaching me witchcraft from a very young age,” he grabbed the match box lying next to him and lit a match, “but she was eventually burned at the stake once the village found out. I was lucky enough to have escaped before they caught me.” He held the match above the test tube and grinned as the liquid began to bubble, “Perfect!” 

“What does it do?” Jungwon stared in awe at the test tube. Sunoo giggled, “Once it cools down to about 20 degrees celsius, you can safely drink it and you should be able to see in only black and white! Absolutely mad, isn’t it?”

“You have fun with that, Sunoo.” Jay ruffled the hybrid’s hair before walking out of the greenhouse with Jungwon. He quickly turned back around, “Oh! Don’t forget we’ve got medication in a few minutes.”

“Yes sir. Farewell, brothers!” Sunoo called out before turning back to his potion. 

Jungwon laughed as the door shut behind them, “Sunoo is…quite the character.”

“Yeah, he speaks all old-timey because he’s literally 300 years old.” Jay laughed. “Plus, he’s a little…in his own world, if that makes sense. Y’know, always on cloud 9? Probably from all of those potions. It’s quite adorable, really.”

“Um, what was that about medication, by the way?” Jungwon asked as they walked back into the building. Jay explained to Jungwon that their headmaster wanted to teach them not to depend so much on feeding to feel healthy. Vampires needed blood, yes, but there was no need to constantly feed on every human you made eye contact with to survive. Therefore, Professor Kim had his students take a pill every night that would suppress their cravings for blood. He hoped it would get their bodies accustomed to not feeding too regularly so that they wouldn’t do anything they’d regret once back in the real world and alongside humans.

When they arrived at the dining room, Jake and Heeseung were already standing there. “Fancy meeting you two here,” Jake chuckled as he spoke. “How’s your tour been, Jungwon?”

“It’s been nice, this place is really beautiful,” Jungwon admitted as he looked around the room. Eventually, Sunghoon, Niki, and Sunoo joined the line as well. The headmaster walked in with a small bottle in his hand containing white capsules. 

Each boy walked up to the headmaster, took a pill, and opened their mouth to show that they’d swallowed. 

Jungwon chuckled nervously as Sunghoon took his medication, “You seem to take this very seriously, Headmaster.”

“He only checks now because one time Niki hid it under his tongue when he was low on blood, didn’t tell anyone, and then nearly drained Sunoo’s body later that night.” Heeseung explained. Sunoo giggled as he wrapped himself around one of Niki’s arms, “Oh I remember that! My goodness, what an experience that was. Don’t you recall, Riki-san?”

Niki blushed and let out an annoyed sigh as Sunoo nosed his cheek, “Don’t bring that up, guys.”

“How often do you guys drink?” Jungwon wondered.

“We get half a blood bag every two weeks or so,” Jake answered the human, “we get them from the blood bank nearby.”

“I try not to let them drink too frequently,” Professor Kim said. “I would hate for them to become addicted, especially if they plan to go join society again at some point.”

“You can grow an addiction to blood?” Jungwon’s eyes widened. 

“It’s like a drug to some,” Sunoo stated. 

“It’s like fucking crack to Niki,” Jay said through a laugh, causing his classmates to attempt to hold back theirs. The American boy shook his head, “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t joke about that stuff. Continue, sir.”

“So you guys really _don’t_ drink all that much, huh?” The human tilted his head. The headmaster put the cap back on his bottle, “Like I previously mentioned, there’s simply no need. The only thing blood really does is keep you young and your powers at their full potential.”

“I used to feed like a mad man until Headmaster found me, it’s the only reason I’m still able to look like this,” Sunoo laughed. 

The witch looked around the room with a dazed smile, “Jakey hyung? Is this what it’s like to see in your wolf form?”

Jake raised an eyebrow, “Wolf form...wait a second! Are you color blind right now?!”

“W-Wolf form?” Jungwon’s eyes went wide.

“How perfect of a segway for more introductions!” Heeseung clapped awkwardly. “Yes, Jake is part werewolf.”

Jungwon’s jaw dropped, “That’s…holy shit.”

“Yeah, I’m more in touch with my wolf side than my vampire side because I come from a werewolf bloodline.” Jake explained. “I get it from my dad, my mom’s just a human.”

Sunghoon poked Jake’s cheek, “It suits his puppy-like self, don’t you think?”

Jake rolled his eyes with a smile, “Yah, quit bugging me.”

* * *

Eventually, the boys scattered around the house again and went about their own business. Jungwon and Jay found themselves back outside sitting in the backyard. The new student yawned, “Geez, I can’t even remember the last time I was up this late. Do you happen to know what time it is?”

Jay looked at his wrist watch, “4:29. We should probably get to our rooms, ‘lights out’ is in an hour or so.”

They walked back into the house and entered one of the hallways to find Sunghoon waltzing around the room. The boy let out a giggle as he jumped into the air and spun around. He glanced over at the other students, “Oh hi, Jungwon-ah! I left your clothes on your bed, I hope they fit alright.”

“Thank you,” Jungwon smiled and made his way down the hall with Jay, leaving Sunghoon to continue his dancing. They walked up the large staircase—Niki was hanging upside down on the railing again—and down the hall to their room.

 _“Careful, Niki,”_ Jay warned as he passed the boy. Niki just hummed in response and closed his eyes. 

“Is he…going to sleep like that? I don’t know if all the blood rushing to his head would be good for him,” Jungwon questioned as he and his roommate entered their shared bedroom. Jay shook his head, “He sleeps in a bed, don’t worry; he just likes hanging around when he can.” The younger nodded, a bit weirded out by the habits of his classmates. The hanging upside down really reminded the human of a bat, _fitting._

Jay began to change out of his uniform and into his pajamas, “For class tomorrow, you’ll need to get your textbooks; we can head to the library after breakfast if you want.”

Jungwon nodded and pulled the comforter of his bed up so that he could get under it, “That would be great.”

The older slipped under his covers and turned away from his roommate, “Goodnight.”

Jungwon just hummed in response, already missing the normalities of his typical night, which included being tucked in by his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop sunghoon ice prince for the win 
> 
> hope this chapter wasn’t too horrible things will pick up very soon i promise ahhh ok
> 
> i’ll leave my socials just in case you went them lol  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE AMOUNT OF EXPOSITION IN THIS BUS i know i know y’all are sick of it I PROMISE i will try and pick it up next chapter ok pls enjoy <3

“Rise and shine, boys!” The headmaster called from downstairs. 

Jungwon ignored the first call and only slipped further under his warm covers. He had to admit, the bed he was given was incredibly comfortable, and the last thing he wanted was to leave behind the coziness of his comforter.

Unfortunately, however, a heavy pillow landed on Jungwon’s sleeping body around 15 minutes after Professor Kim’s shout. He squirmed and groaned with his eyes shut, “How long was I out for? I feel like I slept for years.”

“You slept a normal amount of time, but we gotta get up now. Everyone’s waiting downstairs to eat breakfast,” Jay informed the sleeping boy.

Jungwon slowly opened his eyes and allowed the sight of Jay standing over him settle into focus. He was already dressed in his uniform, looking dashing as ever. 

“Get dressed,” he ordered before walking out of the room. 

The younger scratched his head and groaned before throwing the covers off of him. He walked over to the large dresser where he’d set his uniform on top of the night before, grabbing it with a huff as he recalled his situation. 

That’s right, he had this vampire thing going on. He quickly changed out of his pajamas to slip into his clothes, walking up to the large mirror and gazing at himself once he was ready; the private school-like uniform made him look like a prince—he almost caught himself smiling at his appearance. 

_I should check my phone and see what’s up_ , he thought to himself as he searched around his bed for the device. His face contorted into a confused expression, _did I leave it at home?_ He groaned in realization that his only form of entertainment was stripped away from him. As he shut his bedroom door and walked downstairs, he began to think. _Did anyone of these boys have phones?_

“Jungwon! It’s good to see you awake, how’d you sleep?” The headmaster asked his student. 

Everyone was already seated with plates full of food, but no one had begun eating. _So Jay was serious about that part, huh?_

He scooted his seat closer to the table after sitting down, “I slept fine, it’ll take me a while to get used to this new sleep schedule, though.”

Finally, the boys were given permission to start eating.

“Oh Sunghoon, I meant to tell you yesterday, but you look amazing when you dance,” Jungwon spoke with a shy grin. Sunghoon smiled as he blushed, “Thank you so much, Jungwon! I used to be a figure skater before I became a vampire, but I had to quit once I joined the academy. I miss it very much; Headmaster, do you think we could go to the ice rink some day?”

“Sunghoon, you know the rules.” Professor Kim said with a frown, making Sunghoon pout as he picked at his food. 

“Um sir, what exactly are the rules around here?” Jungwon asked. 

“Well son, they’re quite simple: you are never to leave this property unless I instruct you to do so, which will more than likely never happen.” Professor Kim explained simply. Jungwon took a sip of his orange juice, “Are my parents dropping my phone off today or something?”

“We don’t get to have phones because we can’t have contact with the outside world,” Niki said as he peeled the small orange in his grasp. Jungwon’s jaw dropped, “What?! How do you guys survive?! You just have no idea what’s going on out there?!”

“It’s quite peaceful actually,” Sunoo giggled. “Being so far away and secluded from everything makes living so much simpler. Kind of reminds me of my childhood when I lived in a village.”

“When was the last time any of you spoke to your parents?” The newest student asked in shock, prompting the boys to glance at one another. 

“Maybe…a few months ago?” Heeseung took a bite of his toast. Jay chuckled, “My mom and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms.”

“My mom’s dead,” Sunoo sipped his tea with a smile. 

“So, I’m just supposed to go months without speaking to them?” Jungwon asked, his voice laced in surprise. 

“You weren’t too happy with them last night, I don’t see what the huge problem is now.” Professor Kim raised an eyebrow at the boy. Jungwon gripped his fork, “I was angry and…confused, I didn’t mean what I said to them.”

“You should’ve thought about that before yelling at them like you did, or not saying goodbye.” The headmaster avoided eye contact with his student by looking down at his plate. 

Jungwon slammed his fist down on the table before shooting up out of his seat, “This isn’t fair!”

Heeseung stood up with a worried look as the younger stormed away, but sat down once the headmaster said that the boy just needed some space. “After all, he still doesn’t want to accept his…situation.”

“Well he’s gonna have to eventually,” Niki rolled his eyes.

Upstairs, Jungwon was curled up into a ball on his bed with tears streaming down his face.

Why would God do this to him? He knew how scared Jungwon was of vampires, and He knew the boy just wanted a normal life. Why did He make things so complicated? Did Jungwon do something? Is this his karma for something he did? Maybe it’s karma from his past life. He didn’t really know, but all he wanted to know was how to get rid of these godforsaken vampire genes. 

He rolled onto his back and stared at the wooden beams that stretched from wall to wall. 

He started to regret everything. He wasn’t going to submit to this stupid vampire life he was being forced to live; did that mean he’d never see his parents again? The last words he yelled at them rang through his head. Hell, the entire night played out in his head. He cringed, he was so…bitter. It was unlike him to be so harsh. But he was hurt like never before; not only was he forced to lead a life he didn’t want, but his parents admitted it to him so late in his life. 

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts; it was Heeseung. 

“Hey,” he greeted the younger with a weak smile. Jungwon simply nodded to his peer in acknowledgement. 

“I um,” he stepped into the room and shut the door behind before approaching Jungwon’s bed to take a seat. “I noticed how upset you are with this whole…thing. Do you think talking about your feelings might help some?”

Jungwon chuckled, “What’s there to say, hyung? I’m being forced to lead a life I would never wish upon anyone and I might not see my parents ever again—oh! The complete isolation from society is just the cherry on top.”

Heeseung sighed, “Listen, I know things might be weird at first. I get it, I really do. I wasn’t born into a bloodline like you, I was turned against my own will. But I gotta admit, it’s not all gloomy. Because of getting bit, I came to this academy and I met these great guys; Headmaster takes excellent care of us. When you become a vampire, you have to start looking on the bright side as much as possible. Things are hard, but…I guess it forces you to appreciate the good things in life a lot more.”

The older blushed as he realized he’d been rambling, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to lecture you or anything.”

Jungwon simply rolled over to face away from the boy, “Thank you for coming up here to check on me.”

“Of course; you’re our brother now, so we all have to look out for each other.” Heeseung stood up and walked out of the room. 

The word rang through Jungwon’s head, _brother_. 

“Jungwon! Class begins in five minutes!” Sunoo yelled as he ran past the younger’s room and down the hall.

Jungwon sighed and got up from his bed. He shivered at the temperature of the house, _geez, why’s it so cold here?_ He grabbed his blazer and made his way downstairs to the library. 

“Sunoo! I’ll race you!” Niki said before flipping off of the railing to the bottom of the staircase and using his superspeed to get to class in an instant. This pushed Sunoo to run down the stairs quicker, “Yah! No fair, that’s cheating!”

Jungwon spotted Jay at the bottom of the staircase, “Jay!”

The older looked up at his roommate with a deadpan expression.

“Could we maybe…go get my textbooks?” Jungwon said, nearly out of breath from running down the steps to his classmate. Jay just shrugged and began his path to the library. Jungwon frowned, feeling immense embarrassment for his blow-up scene earlier; he prayed to God that his roommate didn’t think he was some whiny brat that threw fits whenever he didn’t get what he wanted.

The library was insanely huge; it almost looked like it was pulled straight out of a college campus. Jungwon stared in awe at the large pillars holding up the smaller second floor, “This place is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to hang out in here.” Jay guided the younger to the nonfiction section where the textbooks could be located. 

He pulled out three science textbooks, one math textbook, and two history textbooks before walking over to the fiction section and grabbing the novel they were currently reading.

Jungwon internally screamed at all the studying he was going to have to do.

“Come, boys, let’s get started.” The headmaster called out. They all gathered at one of the tables and opened their European history textbooks.

Jungwon leaned over to whisper into Jay’s ear, “You guys don’t have laptops or computers?” Jay just shook his head and leaned back in his seat, the lecture beginning. 

(sorry to completely break the flow right now, but i just want to be sure i’m giving everyone a warning just in case. the word n*zi might trigger some people, so just know it’s mentioned in their history lesson. feel free to skip to the next chapter if need be 💗)

“Now, we left off at…ah yes, Kristallnacht. Someone tell me what this word means,” the headmaster commanded. Sunghoon raised his hand, “The night of broken glass, sir.”

“That’s correct, Sunghoon. Does anyone remember who came up with this name?” Professor Kim asked. Jake raised his hand, “It was Joseph Goebbels, right?”

Professor Kim nodded, “Now remember: the Nazis would find any excuse to hurt their Jewish population. So when Herschel Grynszpan kills a Nazi official in France’s German embassy, they see this as their sign. Can someone tell me what the Nazis did on the night Kristallnacht took place?”

Sunoo tapped his pencil on his bottom lip as he raised his hand, “They attacked Jewish homes, businesses, and people in Germany and also some parts of Austria.”

“That’s perfect, Sunoo,” The headmaster praised, making the boy giggle cutely. “Now this is the most important thing: why is this such a significant moment in history? Why is this considered a turning point in the Holocaust?”

Heeseung thought for a moment before raising his hand, “Wasn’t it…because…oh I remember! It was the first large-scale and violent anti-Jewish action that Nazi Germany carried out.”

Professor Kim smiled, “Right on the nose, Heeseung.”

Their lessons continued on, starting from History, then going to Math, then to Science, then ending with reading their novel. 

Jungwon was barely awake as they read, which meant he had no idea where they were when he was called on to read; the abrupt change in his sleep schedule was really doing things to his energy levels.

“Jungwon? Could you read the next paragraph for us?” The headmaster requested. Jungwon’s heart began racing, “Um—”

Niki snickered to himself as Sunghoon pointed to the paragraph they were on. Jungwon got through it with rosy cheeks and lots of tripping over his own words, making him feel immense embarrassment.

“Alright class, you’re dismissed. Enjoy your afternoons and don’t be late for dinner,” The headmaster grabbed his belongings and made his way back to his office. 

“Geez, you can’t be a brat and not pay attention during class; gotta pick one,” The Japanese boy muttered to himself as he got up from the table. Jungwon rolled his eyes and took a hold of his textbooks before making his way back up to his room.

* * *

Later that evening, Jungwon found himself wandering back into the library. He took a strong liking in the architectural choices that the person who built it made; the place was super cozy and simply the perfect place to study in. He’d brought the novel he was reading during class to catch up to where they were—lucky for him, it wasn’t much. He walked all the way to the back and took his seat on a small couch placed by a window before placing a pillow under his head and opening the book, “Let’s get these 4 chapters over with.”

Okay, so the book was a lot more boring than he could bring himself to admit. He was trying his absolute hardest to stay focused, but it was hard when the couch was so comfortable to lay on and the sunlight beaming through the window provided him with the perfect amount of warmth. If you were to ask him any sort of question pertaining to what he’d just read, he more than likely would _not_ have been able to give you an answer.

Just then, he saw a figure zip by in the distance. He took his eyes away from the book for just a moment, what the hell was that? 

And then it happened again.

He set his book down and sat up, “H-Hello?”

Suddenly, the figure zipped right by where he was sitting and pulled a shriek of terror from him.

Out of nowhere, Jay appeared in front of him while laughing like a maniac. 

Jungwon groaned, “Hyung, what the fuck?”

“Holy shit, you should’ve seen the look on your face! What? Did you think there was a ghost or something?” Jay flopped back to join his roommate on the couch. Jungwon scoffed, “Uh, yeah? What else would it be?”

Jay wiped the tears that had gathered in his lashes, “Oh, that was too funny. So, how’s the reading going?”

The younger groaned and placed the book spread out across his face, “I keep trying to tell myself that it’s not actually as boring as I’m making it out to be.”

“No dude, it’s fucking boring,” Jay shook his head. “I wish Headmaster would give us some actually cool novels to read, but he wants us to stick to classics.”

Jungwon sighed, “How depressing.”

Just then, Jay froze as his vampire hearing picked up someone whispering as they walked into the library. He shushed a confused Jungwon before slowly getting up and peaking around the corner of the bookshelf. 

Jay quietly cooed to himself, “The lovebirds are here.”

“I like the second floor better, though,” Sunghoon pouted to Jake, holding his math textbook against his chest. The Australian boy chuckled, “Then we can go there, instead.”

“ _That’s cute as shit,_ ” Jay smiled. He turned to Jungwon and gestured for him to get up, “Let’s give them some alone time, yeah?”

“They’re literally just going to study.” The younger rolled his eyes.

“I know, but I’m just trying to find an excuse for you to ditch your books and come hang with me.”

Jungwon blushed, Jay actually wanted to hang out with him? He stood up and began walking with his roommate, “Sure I guess.”

“Sick,” Jay smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell im going to be a history major LOL
> 
> sorry im realizing this shit is going really slow ill try and pick it up next chapter
> 
> alrighty thanks for reading mwah
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to:  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy stuff gets cute here SO ENJOYYY MWAH 
> 
> also this fic is so poorly edited i wholeheartedly apologize LMFAOOOOO

The next week or so wasn’t the easiest for Jungwon, but it went by fairly smoothly. He’d been able to hang out with the other students and get to know them more, especially Jay. He’d discovered that the American boy had come to the academy just after being bit 7 years ago. His mother already hated raising him— _ serious mommy issues _ , Jungwon thought to himself—and she was livid when she found out he’d been bit. The last thing she wanted was to have another problem related to her son on her plate. Therefore, she kicked him out at age 18 and left him to fend for himself. Luckily enough, the headmaster was able to pick up on his scent while out one day and bring him to the academy, where Jay was finally able to complete the turning ritual.

“Time out,” Jungwon put his hands in a T position. They were sitting on the older’s bed as they chatted. “There’s a whole ritual that goes along with this?”

Jay nodded, “To actually turn into a vampire, you need to drink vampire blood and then stab yourself in the heart.”

Jungwon’s face went pale. 

He would have to… _ what? _

“Ok, this isn’t even about wanting to be normal anymore, I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING STAB MYSELF!” Jungwon shrieked as he dropped his head into his hands. Jay rolled his eyes, “Quit freaking out, it’s not actually that bad.”

Jungwon glared at his roommate. 

The American boy looked away, “Ok, so maybe it does hurt a little.”

The younger waved his hands and shook his head, “Ugh, just forget it. You were saying?”

The other vampires were happy to see Jungwon start opening up to them and being slightly kinder. They’d found out that Jungwon had done Taekwondo since he was young, and that he wanted to become a lawyer like his parents. “Did you ever meet any friends that were vampires?” Sunghoon asked one night at dinner, to which Jungwon just shook his head. “Just my family.”

Jungwon noticed that he was definitely getting closer to his classmates, but not only in the social aspect—he meant they were physically getting closer to him. They cuddled with and sniffed him a lot more, but he tried to push it off as simple affection. There were even moments where the boys got into arguments over who would sit next to Jungwon, which took the human aback; he’d never had anyone fight over him, so he had to admit, he felt quite special.

He noticed that Jay was the touchiest with him out of all of his classmates, which he didn’t necessarily expect. The older always had his arm around Jungwon when they were walking, he was always sniffing his hair or neck. 

He began to get possessive over Jungwon, too. One day, Heeseung and him were sitting together in the living room, doing nothing more than laughing and talking, and the entire time, Jay was burning holes into Heeseung’s skin with his glare. 

All in all, Jungwon started to notice that things were getting weird in the academy. 

He decided to ask the headmaster about it one day after class, maybe he would know the reason behind the strange behaviors of his classmates. He knocked on the door and walked in once he was granted permission. 

“I have a question, and I know I might be overreacting and over-analyzing,” he sat down in front of the headmaster’s desk, “but is there something going on with the boys? I mean, they’ve been more on top of me, and I haven’t told you this yet, but Jay has been really…protective…no,  _ possessive  _ over me.”

Professor Kim sighed, “It’s probably the blood moon.”

Jungwon’s eyes and widened, “The what?”

Every lunar eclipse—or blood moon, as the vampires called it, the cravings of vampires increased like crazy. It was also a time period where vampires began searching for the people they were going to bond with.

“I’ll make sure the boys behave themselves, but I can assure you that you won’t be in any danger. As for Jongseong-ssi, he’s only doing what’s natural for him. It’s nothing but innocent, I’m sure. If he makes you uncomfortable, you tell me immediately and I’ll deal with it.”

Jungwon sighed; he wasn’t frustrated with Jay acting the way he was, it was just…out of character. He was usually so chill about everything, so this was a new side that Jungwon had yet to meet. 

He stood up and made his way for the door, “Thanks for the talk, sir.”

“No problem, son,” Professor Kim nodded and went back to his work.

As he shut the door and turned around, he yelped in surprise. 

“‘Sup?” Jay was standing inches away from him with a smirk plastered to his face. Jungwon attempted to catch his breath, “Were you eavesdropping on me?”

Jay’s cheeks reddened, “N-No! No oh my god, I was just walking by and I could smell you so I just—oh my god please don’t ever think I would eavesdrop on you.”

Jungwon chuckled and grabbed the older’s shoulders, “You're fine, Jay. I just wanted to be sure. C’mon, let’s find the others.”

* * *

A few hours after dinner, Jungwon had run to Sunoo’s greenhouse in hopes of finding the hybrid. Luckily, Jungwon found Sunoo and Sunghoon chatting as the witch was studying one of his spell books. 

“I have a question,” Jungwon shut the door. “How do you know if a vampire wants to bond with you?”

Sunoo and Sunghoon froze.

Then, they slowly looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

Sunoo shook his head, “Oh sweetheart, you’re 16! Just simply too young to be thinking about such things.”

“Yeah, um, do you even  _ know  _ what bonding is, Jungwon?” Sunghoon asked with a smirk. 

“I have no clue but Headmaster has me under the impression that Jay is looking for a mate or whatever the fuck.” Jungwon cringed at his choice of vocabulary. Sunghoon gave Sunoo a weirded-out look, “Huh? Jay? Looking for a mate? That’s not like him.”

Sunoo tilted his head in confusion, “Yeah, are you sure that’s what he said, Jungwon?”

“I just know he mentioned something about a blood moon.”

The vampires dropped their jaws. 

“Oh lord, that’s why.” Sunoo said. Sunghoon cooed, “It’s kind of sweet that he’s already warmed up to you in that manner. It’s definitely...fast...but, it’s sweet nonetheless.”

Jungwon blushed and shook his head, “Back to what I was asking: what are the signs of someone wanting to bond with you?”

Sunghoon began to slowly waltz around the room, “Well for one, they get very protective over you.” 

Sunoo raised his hand, “Oh! And they pick up on your scent a lot easier!”

Sunghoon ghosted his nose against Jungwon’s neck, “They can’t get enough of your scent.”

The witch twirled around with a squeal, “And they become touchier with you and want to spend more time with you!”

Jungwon gulped,  _ well shit.  _

“A-Alrighty, thanks,” the human awkwardly chuckled and began to make his way for the door.

“Would you like us to be your wingmen?” Sunghoon wiggled his eyebrows at Jungwon. The boy choked on his breath, “N-No! What?! I’m not into Jay like that! Hell, I barely know him!”

“Whatever you say! But we’ll be here in case you need it.” Sunoo winked before giggling at his classmate. Jungwon simply rolled his eyes and exited the greenhouse. 

The boy marched angrily back to his room,  _ Stupid vampire shit, how the fuck would Jay know who he wants to bond with, he’s only been a vampire for like, ten years and suddenly he knows who the fuck he wants as his mate? He’s not thinking straight. Literally. _

He looked down at his watch as he entered his bedroom,  _ 3:48. _

_ Turning in early for the day looks like the move, _ he thought to himself. His brain felt like it was about to implode and create a black hole that could destroy the entire universe. He took a seat on his bed and unbuttoned his shirt,  _ Plus, I’m not even a vampire yet. So how is he going to bond with a human? It’s not like I’m gonna turn anyway.  _

He shook his head as he folded his uniform and placed it on his dresser, already in his pajamas. Eventually, Jungwon was ready to slip under his covers and get to sleep. As he turned to face his wall and shut his eyes, he heard his door creak open. 

_ God damn it. _

“Already going to bed?” It was Jay’s voice. 

_ God fucking damn it.  _

Jungwon sighed, “Yeah, I’m not feeling the best. They say sleep is the best medicine.”

Jay chuckled, “Mind if I join you? I’m kinda bored.”

_ God motherfucking damn it.  _

“Sure.”

Jay changed into his pajamas and sat down on his roommates bed, “So how was your day?”

“Jay, it’s really sweet of you to care about how my day went, but I’m just so exhausted. So let’s talk in the morning, yeah?” Jungwon said with closed eyes. 

The vampire nodded, “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Suddenly, Jungwon felt the bed move and Jay’s nose in his hair. 

Jungwon couldn’t help the blush and small grin that appeared on his face.

He sighed quietly,  _ What am I gonna do with you, Jay? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright still kinda slow but we tried LOL anyways jaywon being an iconic duo IRL and in this fic? yes that’s factual. 
> 
> alrighty i hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO ok shit gets cute and interesting here woop woop enjoyyyy

Niki groaned, “I’m bored out of my mind!”

It was Saturday, which meant no classes for the boys and a free day to themselves. Mr. Kim had gone out to run some errands, so the students decided to gather together in the living room and keep each other company with a record playing quietly in the background.

“Someone think of something to do,” Heeseung pleaded as he flopped back against the couch. 

Just then, the front door opened which meant that their headmaster had returned from his errands. Sunoo quickly ran over to the record player and shut off the music. 

“Or don’t.” Heeseung’s eyes widened out of the awkwardness he was feeling.

“H-Hello headmaster,” Niki said awkwardly as the man walked into the room. 

Mr. Kim smiled, “Hello boys. Remember we have our dinner today, yes? It’s a special night.”

Sunoo gasped, “That's right! The blood moon is tonight!”

Jungwon began to panic, “That's tonight?”  _ Ah fuck, are the guys gonna go all haywire? _

Suddenly, his temple started to throb. He reached a hand up to rub at it, “Damn it, this is like the fourth one this week.”

Sunoo ran his fingertips through the boy’s hair, “Nothing a little tea can’t fix. Come, let’s go to the kitchen.”

* * *

“I don’t understand why I always get this random week of horrible migraines,” Jungwon rolled his eyes as he sipped the tea Sunoo made him. They’d taken a seat at the dining room table to get away from all of the noise, hoping it would soothe some of the pain he was feeling. “They’ve been happening since I was little, too.”

“Does your mother or father get them often?” Sunoo asked.

Jungwon shook his head, “That’s the weird part: it’s just me.”

Sunoo bit his lip in thought, “Strange.”

“So what are you guys wearing for tonight?” Sunghoon asked as he walked into the dining room with Niki. 

“Excellent question, but I haven’t completely decided on that yet. I’m stuck between two gorgeous shirts!” Sunoo pouted as Niki hooked his chin on the witch’s shoulder.

“Must be nice to have other clothes than your uniform,” Jungwon rolled his eyes. Since Jungwon had moved into the academy in a complete rush, he hadn’t been able to bring any of his belongings with him; he hated that his parents couldn’t come to drop anything off for him to wear on the weekends.

“I’ll let you borrow something, Jungwon!” The witch smiled, running his fingers through Niki’s blonde locks. Sunghoon smirked, “I’m hearing what sounds like a makeover.”

“Jesus Christ, this is a fanfiction plot waiting to unfold.” Niki scoffed. Sunoo stood up, “Enough of your nonsense, Niki! Come, Jungwon! We’re going to make you look stunning for tonight’s celebratory occasion.” 

Suddenly, he froze with a gasp, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even bother to ask how you were feeling and instead started to yell. Has your headache subsided?”

Jungwon laughed, “I’m fine, hyung. I think your tea worked like magic—pun not initially intended, but now I’m making it intended.”

Sunghoon rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “C’mon, we’ll talk more in Sunoo’s room.”

“You guys have fun with that, I’m gonna go see what Heeseung hyung is up to,” Niki said as he walked out of the dining room.

A few minutes later, the three boys were upstairs in Sunoo’s bedroom. Some of Sunoo’s makeup was sprawled all over the spare bed in his room, and the closet was wide open. 

“I think I’m going to go with the ruffles, don’t you guys think?” Sunoo held up a black shirt that had small ruffles on the front of it. Sunghoon nodded, “I agree, it’s beautiful.”

Sunoo began to look through his closet, “Now, for Jungwonie! I have this white dress shirt and the cutest pair of ripped jeans—oh my goodness, I forgot I had these boots! Here, take them as well. Where is that nice coat I have? Do you think a tie will look good?” Sunoo finally turned around to the others.

Jungwon blinked, “I think so?”

The boy didn’t know the first thing about fashion, his mother had been the one that always dressed him for big occasions. 

Luckily enough, a tie  _ did  _ look cute with the outfit he was asked to try on.

Sunghoon gasped, “You look stunning.”

The witch squealed, “Okay! Outfit done, now go shower so I can do your hair.”

“How fancy is this party?” Jungwon rolled his eyes but grabbed one of Sunoo’s towels anyway.

“It’s a big deal! It’s the only reason we’re given to dress up during the year!” Sunghoon paused for a moment to think, “Well, tonight and when Sunoo celebrates his Sabbats.”

“Litha is my favorite because we get to stay up and watch the Sunrise!” Sunoo giggled. 

Jungwon sighed, “I get it, tonight is important to you guys. I’ll go shower.”

* * *

A while later, Sunghoon was doing a small bit of makeup on Jungwon and himself as Sunoo left to take his turn in the shower. 

“How are things with Jay?” The vampire asked. Jungwon blushed, “Normal. Nothing has really changed from the last time we talked about him until now.”

“Really? Nothing? Because the red on your cheeks says otherwise,” Sunghoon giggled. The younger rolled his eyes, “I promise! Nothing has changed, he’s just being Park Jongseong as normal.”

“I wasn’t necessarily talking about Jay changing.”

Jungwon froze. 

“Hyung, I don’t have feelings for Jay hyung if that’s what you’re implying.”

Sunghoon frowned as he swept a light brown eyeshadow on Jungwon’s eyelids, “Ok! Ok. I won’t press anymore. I’ll let you do your thing.”

Jungwon chuckled to cover up the fact that he was blatantly lying straight to Sunghoon’s face. 

Sure, he wasn’t  _ in love _ with his roommate or anything, but he certainly found him very attractive and sweet. His personality was so likeable, and he found his recent clinginess quite adorable; different from the Jay he’d met just a week or so before, but cute nonetheless.

“Done! What do you think?”

Jungwon looked into the mirror of Sunoo’s vanity, jaw dropping out of shock. 

“I look so… _ good.” _

He wondered how Jay would react to his appearance. The eyeshadow and eyeliner made his eyes look sharper and more cat-like than usual, and the jeans Sunoo had lended him fit his body just perfect.

Moments later, Sunoo entered the room and shut the door behind him, giggles falling from his lips.

“What happened?” Sunghoon asked.

Sunoo tucked his hair behind his ear as he made his way to the bed, claiming it was nothing worth sharing.

Sunghoon and Jungwon began to beg and plead for the witch to share what he was hiding, to which he eventually caved and spilled the beans. 

“Niki was just being Niki,” he bit his lip with rosy cheeks. Sunghoon quirked an eyebrow at his friend, “Like, normal Niki or  _ Sunoo _ Niki?”

Sunoo giggled,  _ “Sunoo _ Niki.”

The eldest gagged with a laugh, “I’m gonna go shower.”

Once the door shut, Jungwon joined his classmate on the bed, “Are you and Niki a thing?”

Sunoo looked confused, “What thing are you talking about?”

Jungwon facepalmed, “I mean are you guys in a relationship?”

Sunoo thought for a second, lying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

“We never told each other we were.”

“Do you…want to date Niki?” Jungwon asked awkwardly.

Sunoo didn’t respond, he just kept the dazed smile he always wore across his face.

Jungwon didn’t need an answer, though; it was pretty easy to see how the two felt about each other even for being at the school for such a short timeframe. For being so young, Niki acted like a stone cold dick to everyone. But when it came to Sunoo, he treated the older boy so sweetly; he always checked on Sunoo and gave him a plentiful amount of affection no matter who was looking.

The human smiled, “Well, I think you guys would be quite adorable together.”

Sunoo stood up from his bed and walked over to his vanity, “I like to think so, too. Come now, let’s finish your hair.”

* * *

“Who’s ready to party?” Heeseung asked excitedly as he came downstairs with Jake, Sunghoon, and Jay to join Sunoo and Jungwon who were already just outside the dining room. “And by party, I mean eat a whole lot and then look at the moon. So uh, not exactly party.”

Niki slid down the staircase’s railing, “Me! Me! Me! I’m ready—ow!”

He’d landed wrong and nearly fallen on his face, making his classmates burst into laughter. Sunoo walked up to him with a giggle and helped him stand up straight, “Are you alright?”

He stared in awe at the hybrid, “You look…r-really pretty.”

Jake gagged, “Ugh, get a room, you two!”

“I don’t mean to be that person but,” Heeseung sucked a breath in through his teeth, “that food in the other room that me and Jay took ages to cook smells awfully good.”

“Well then we simply mustn’t wait any longer,” the headmaster walked into the main hall, prompting the boys to excitedly make their way to the dining room.

On the way, Jay caught up to Jungwon, “You look really nice.”

Jungwon blushed, “Th-Thanks, you too. These are all Sunoo’s clothes actually.”

“Well you make the perfect model for them,” Jay winked before walking ahead and leaving his roommate with burning cheeks.

_ Get it together, Jungwon _ . he shook his head and picked up his pace. 

As they took their seats, the chatter died down and the headmaster stood up, “As you boys know, tonight is a blood moon. So to celebrate, we will each get a small glass of blood.”

“Fuck yeah,” Niki murmured under his breath, earning a flick to the arm from Sunghoon. 

Jungwon gulped, feeling slightly awkward and out of place.

Professor Kim walked away from a moment to grab a bottle of blood to pour for the boys. 

He gave each of his students half a glass, freezing when he got to Jungwon’s, “Would you like to try some?”

Jungwon blushed and shook his head, “I-I’m ok, thank you, though.”

“I’ll have his,” Niki said as he raised his glass to his lips. Sunoo quickly stopped him, “You have to wait for everyone else, Niki!”

Niki quickly put his glass back down, “Fuck, that’s true. Sorry.”

The headmaster shook his head as he sat back down, “Shall we make a toast?”

The boys raised their glasses.

“To an eternity of joy and health.” The headmaster said with a smile. The boys cheered and took a sip of their blood—and Jungwon of his water.

Dinner was full of nothing but smiles and jubilant conversation. They caught up Jungwon on a lot of their favorite memories at the academy and tried their best to make him feel like he’d been there forever. 

“Ok I know you were in a lot of pain but it was really funny to see you fall off the railing that one time,” Heeseung said with a chuckle, causing Jay to burst into laughter. “Holy shit! I remember that! Dude, you’re so lucky you can heal instantly because your skull would’ve been fucking done for.”

Niki rolled his eyes, “Ha ha, very funny. I’m a god at hanging around now, so please, don’t go off worrying too much.” The sarcasm in the Japanese boy’s voice only made Heeseung and Jay laugh harder. 

“Are we all done eating?” Professor Kim asked, to which the boys nodded. “Alrighty then, let’s take our picture.”

He’d set up a camera that looked to be an old Polaroid from the ‘50s as his students gathered together in frame. Jay wrapped his arm around Jungwon, and the younger smiled and leaned into the touch.

”1…2…3!” Professor Kim counted down, a bright light flashing after he finished.

”Now a silly one!” Jake requested. The headmaster shook his head with a smile and began the countdown again as his students made the strangest poses and faces. After another flash, the headmaster placed the photo beside the first one on the coffee table, “We’ll let those develop while we go take a look at the moon.”

The boys excitedly made their way to the backyard and spread out along the deck.

Sunghoon threw an arm around Jake’s shoulders and smiled, “It somehow never gets any less beautiful.”

“I’ve never seen a lunar eclipse before,” Jungwon said, jaw dropped at how different the moon looked.

Sunoo sighed, “The moon is always gorgeous, but she looks exceptionally stunning tonight.”

Jay held an imaginary microphone to Jake’s mouth, “Come on, Jake; it’s a full moon, let’s get a howl.”

Jake blushed, but shook away his nerves and puffed his chest up before letting out a loud howl. Jay fist pumped the air as his other classmates clapped and cheered for their Australian friend.

“Very well, I’ll let you boys go enjoy yourselves.” The headmaster said before walking back to his office.

“Bet.” Niki grabbed Sunoo’s wrist and quickly dragged him back into the house. Sunghoon groaned, “If you two are going to do what I think you’re doing, please drink responsibly! Don’t drain the kid again!”

“Yes mom!” Niki called out as Sunoo let countless giggles fall from his lips. 

Sunghoon took a deep breath, “I can’t stand him sometimes.”

“Anyone wanna play a round of pool?” Heeseung asked. Sunghoon and Jake decided to join their eldest friend.

Jungwon looked at Jay who was still staring at the moon, “You’re not gonna go with them?” 

Jay shook his head, “I’d rather just chill.”

Jungwon nodded and took a seat on the deck, “It’s crazy that the moon can actually get like that, huh?”

Jay plopped down next to his roommate and nodded. 

After a few minutes of chatting, Jungwon’s head began to throb again. He winced and rubbed the spot that pulsated as his hearing started to get foggy.

“Dude, you good?” Jay chuckled as he noticed the human’s eyes begin to slowly flutter open and closed.

Jungwon slowly nodded, “Yeah, I’m f-fine…just…”

He felt something begin to drip from his nose as his vision blurred, bringing a hand up to wipe whatever it was away. 

When he pulled his hand back, his fingertips were painted bright red. 

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Jay staring at him with crimson irises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna know what they’re wearing it’s basically their fits from the end of the given taken mv cuz i’m not boutta be that bitch that describes every single character’s outfit ALSO NIKI IN THAT GREEN SHIRT OMFG HE LOOKS SO GORGEOUS IM CRYING GOOD FOR HIM 
> 
> ok that’s enough of me yelling anyways i miss sunki
> 
> also yall enhypen got an award 🥺🥺🥺🥺  
> congrats to the bbs yayayayay
> 
> okay i’m excited to write the next chapter!! things are starting to ✨happen✨
> 
> ok im actually done lol
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reading yalls comments has me in tears YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET FOR LITERALLY NO REASON I WANT TO SEND YOU ALL HUGS AND KISSES
> 
> also OMG I FEEL SO SCARED THAT I MADE YALL THINK BONDING WAS HAVING SEX NO NO NO OH MY GOD NO ITS JUST WHEN A VAMPIRE BITES ANOTHER VAMPIRES NECK HFJWKXIWNALWKF i described it so vaguely and poorly in the story im so sorry i would never write about idols having sex LET ALONE MINORS UHHH ok so anyways after clearing that up ummmmm enjoy the chapter 😳

Jungwon giggled as he jumped onto Jay’s bed and crawled on top of the older, planting kisses all over his face. Jay laughed and reached a hand up to caress Jungwon’s face, “You’re so cute when you get like this.”

The human simply smiled before diving into a passionate kiss with his roommate. His breath hitched as Jay tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, a deep groan coming from the latter. The vampire flipped them over, pulling a giggle from Jungwon’s bruised lips. 

Jay began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to his roommate’s neck, “You smell so good, baby.”

Jungwon blushed with a gasp at the pet name, tangling a hand in the blonde’s hair and letting his eyes flutter shut. 

He whimpered in pain as he felt Jay’s fangs rake against his soft skin, “J-Jay, be careful—”

Suddenly, Jay let out a low growl and sank his fangs into Jungwon’s neck, pulling a scream of agony from the younger.

“No! Please, no! Jay!”

He shot up in his bed, shaking his head and shouting ‘no’ over and over again. Sunghoon grabbed his shoulders, “Jungwon, calm down! It’s just me, Sunghoon!”

“I don’t want to! Please, don’t bite me! No!” He kept crying out as he scooted himself up against the corner of the wall his bed was tucked into. 

The human tried to understand his surroundings: the sun was up; he was in his bed, wearing the same clothes from last night; and Sunghoon was sitting next to him. 

The older shushed his friend and stroked his cheek, “Hey, hey, no one’s going to bite you. Nothing is going to happen. You’re okay, just breathe.”

Jungwon’s hyperventilating soon turned to slower, dragged out breaths. Sunghoon softly pressed a cold towel to his forehead, “I came up to check on you and you were burning up, so I’m just helping you cool down. You’re okay, I promise.”

Jungwon nodded as the older wiped away his tears. Soon, Jay and Heeseung ran into the room. “Is everything okay?” Heeseung asked the figure skater. Sunghoon sighed, “He just had a nightmare.”

Jungwon began to cry and shake his head again as he made eye contact with Jay, “Please don’t bite me…please…” He frantically searched his neck to feel for the bitemark he could’ve sworn he’d received. 

“Jungwonnie, I’m not gonna bite you,” Jay slowly approached the bed, taking a seat on the opposite end of Jungwon. When he reached out to stroke the younger’s shin, Jungwon quickly pulled away and shook his head.

“Jungwon, what happened to you?” Sunghoon asked, a look of disbelief painted across his face. 

“I-I had a bad dream…Jay hyung was…k-kissing me…but then he bit me.” Jungwon held his neck as if something had actually taken a chunk out of him. 

Heeseung and Sunghoon exchanged looks of worry. Jay simply scooted as far away from his roommate as possible, “Do you want me to leave?”

“I think it might be good for all of us to let you get some more rest, ok?” Sunghoon gave the younger a warm smile. Jungwon simply nodded with a sniffle. He slipped under his covers as the others left and shut the door. 

Sunghoon grabbed Jay by the shirt and pushed him against the wall with all of his strength, “What the fuck did you do to that kid?”

“Nothing, I swear! I don’t know what he’s talking about—”

“Did you do something after we left you two?! Did you fucking lose control?! What the fuck happened last night?!”

“He didn’t do anything.” The boys turned to find Professor Kim watching them tussle. “He came to my office last night after Jungwon fainted. We think it was because of the blood moon trying to enhance his vampire side—well, the one he’s missing.”

“He needs to turn soon or his body is going to start acting up big time. Nosebleeds and headaches are just the tip of the iceberg,” Jay explained, still pinned to the wall. Sunghoon paused for a moment before letting his friend go, “So what should we do?”

“For now, let him rest.” The headmaster stated. “But we have to turn him soon before things get worse.”

“It’s nearly impossible with him being so stubborn!” Heeseung exclaimed. 

The headmaster sighed, “We’ll find a way.”

* * *

Sunoo walked into the kitchen in search of snacks, still in his pajamas. Jake, who was sitting on the counter eating an apple, rolled his eyes at the sight of bitemark on his neck, “Tell me you guys didn’t almost accidentally kill yourselves.”

Sunoo giggled, “I’ve never felt better.”

The Japanese boy strolled into the kitchen soon after, wrapping his arms around Sunoo’s torso from behind and pressing light kisses to the bitemark.

Jake gagged, “Gross, did you guys bond or something last night? You haven’t let each other breathe for like five seconds—wait. Sunoo, why do I smell…”

The Australian boy stood up and walked over to Sunoo to pick up his scent. 

He gasped as his nose smelt Niki’s scent all over the witch.

“Niki! Did you—”

“Ok, why are you making such a big fucking deal out of this?” The youngest rolled his eyes. Jake gave him a confused look, “Why?! Because you just bonded to Sunoo for the rest of eternity on impulse!”

“Fuck you! It wasn’t on impulse! I’d been thinking about this since I got to this fucking school,” Niki got up in Jake’s face. 

Sunoo grabbed the youngest’s shoulder, “Just calm down, Niki.”

The eldest sighed, “Niki, you’re fifteen—”

“I’m technically twenty-one, but go off.” Niki crossed his arms over his chest. Jake laughed, “No dude, with the way you act, you’re sure as hell fifteen.”

The headmaster heard the boys arguing, so he came to check on them, “What’s going on here?”

Jake smirked with a chuckle as he turned to Professor Kim, “I don’t know, maybe Niki can tell you.”

Niki’s glare burned holes into the back of Jake’s head as the older walked away. He quickly turned to the headmaster and grabbed Sunoo’s wrist before storming off, “Nothing happened.”

As Niki stormed up the staircase with Sunoo, the headmaster dropped his head and thought to himself, That blood moon really did some things to this place.

Niki slammed his bedroom door shut, “Jake hyung is such a fucking asshole.” Sunoo shook his head and pulled the younger to sit down on the bed with him, “He’s just looking out for you, love. I mean, we did sort of make the biggest decision of our lives last night.”

Niki sighed and slotted his head in the crook of Sunoo’s neck, “Did you actually want to bond? Did I just make a really stupid choice and drag you into something that—”

The witch grabbed his classmate’s cheeks and pulled him up to stare into his eyes, “Nishimura Riki, you didn’t force me into anything. You know I’ve wanted you to bond yourself to me for a long time now—at least, I thought I was pretty obvious about it.”

Niki blushed, something he rarely did, “I know, I just…I want to make sure I’m perfect for you because…I r-really like you and I’ve never really done this…um…relationship thing before. I’m only fifteen, y’know?”

“I thought you were technically twenty-one.” Sunoo grinned with a nose scrunch. Niki smiled and shook his head out from the older’s grasp, “Don’t pick on me.”

The witch giggled and reached for his mate’s hands, pulling the blonde on top of himself. 

Sunoo tucked a strand of hair behind the younger’s ear, “You have such a beautiful soul, Riki.”

Niki smiled, “Holy shit, I think I’m like, really fucking in love with you.”

The witch giggled, “Is that so?”

The Japanese boy nodded with a laugh and rubbed their noses together. Sunoo bit his lip and ran a fingertip lightly down the younger’s jawline to his chin, “Then you should kiss me like it.”

Niki smirked and grabbed the older’s wrists, pinning them beside Sunoo’s head before leaning in to kiss the latter.

Just then, Heeseung barged into the room, “Niki-yah, have you seen my—oh for fuck’s sake! At least lock the fucking door next time!”

Sunoo laughed loudly as Niki yelled, “We weren’t gonna do anything bad!”

“I don’t care _what_ it was you were doing, I just know I didn’t need to see it!” Heeseung shouted from all the way down the hall.

Sunoo giggled uncontrollably at their hyung’s reaction as Niki groaned against the crook of his neck, “That was a fucking mood killer.”

* * *

Jungwon stayed in bed until 7 p.m., falling in and out of a state of sleep. The dream he had was too intense to let him get up and carry out a normal day; it was like the fear had paralyzed him. 

Sunghoon or the headmaster would come up to check on him every now and then, but he was alone in his room for the most part. 

At some point, he’d turned his head to the door after hearing it creak open; it was Jay, “Can I come in?”

Jungwon’s heart began to beat fast as panic flowed through his veins; but he nodded nonetheless.

Jay stepped in and closed the door behind him, “Can I sit on your bed?”

Jungwon scooted into his corner while nodding, prompting Jay to slowly walk over and take a seat. 

“How do you feel?”

The younger let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know.”

Jay bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. 

Just then, Jungwon’s stomach growled loudly. The American boy chuckled, “You should probably go eat.”

Jungwon shook his head, “Don’t want to.”

Jay leaned back onto his hands and stared at the ceiling, looking to be deep in thought—almost as if he were trying to recall something.

“Did something actually happen last night? Did I…do something?”

Jungwon rubbed his eyes, “I don’t know, my memory gets foggy when I try to remember what happened right before I fainted.”

“There aren’t any holes in my memory, but…the way you looked at me last time I came in…” Jay looked at his friend with glassy eyes. “You looked terrified, and I’m worried that I did something I can’t remember.”

Jungwon froze up as Jay brought a fist to his mouth and sniffled, “I would never even dream of hurting you, I always wanted to be the one protecting you, and now…now I don’t even know if I’m actually a monster.”

The younger shook his head and slowly placed a hand on his roommate’s shoulder, “There’s no doubt in my mind that what happened in my dream was just that: a dream. But…the feelings that came with it—it all felt too real.” 

Jay wiped away the tears that were brimming at his eyelashes, “Headmaster said he needed to speak to you about this whole thing once you were feeling up to it. Do you think you’re able to go now?”

Jungwon hesitated before nodding, “I should just get it over with, right?”

The older shrugged, “I probably would.”

Sighing, Jungwon stood up and grabbed his uniform before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change.

After getting ready, he made his way downstairs to the headmaster’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he heard from the other side.

The headmaster smiled at the sight of his student, “How’re you feeling, son?”

The boy shrugged as he took a seat, “Alright I guess.”

Professor Kim stood up and began to walk around the room, “Jungwon-ssi, you mentioned the other day that you randomly get a week of bad headaches, correct?”

Jungwon nodded. 

“When was the last time you had a nose bleed?” 

The human thought for a moment before beginning to connect the dots in his head, “I think…it was some time around the last lunar eclipse.”

Professor Kim sighed, “Jungwon-ssi, I’m going to be very honest with you. I was trying to be patient because I know your situation might be hard to cope with, but I’m not sure how much time we have left before things start to get bad. So I’m going to give you a choice.”

The human perked up at the last word.

“You can either go through with the ritual and become a vampire, or you can simply just wait until your body fails.”

Jungwon shook his head, “Sir please, there has to be another option. There has to!”

“Well, there isn’t. This is why I’ve decided to leave you with the choice, and I will respect whichever one you go through with.” The headmaster sat back down.

Jungwon grabbed his hair in frustration as he realized his chances of making it out of this situation human were decreasing by the second.

If only I could get rid of this fucking vampire side, Jungwon thought to himself.

Just then, an idea popped up in his head. 

Could Sunoo…create a potion or cast a spell that could dissolve his vampire DNA? It was awfully specific, but who knew how much magic ability Sunoo had under his belt

He decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask his classmate, “Do you think you could give me till the end of the week to decide?”

The headmaster nodded with a saddened expression. Jungwon stood up and bowed before making his way out of the room, “Thank you, Headmaster!”

He yelped after shutting the door and turning around to find Jay standing only a few inches away from him, “Hyung! Jesus Christ, I already told you not to do that!”

The older laughed, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t eavesdropping; I just wanted to scare you.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Jungwon rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen so that he could finally eat.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner had rolled around. The boys and their headmaster were all seated at the table, but it was awfully quiet. It must’ve been the fact that everyone was still processing the events that had transpired within those past twenty four hours. When Professor Kim asked how their days had gone, he was simply met with a few unenthusiastic responses.

He cleared his throat, “Would anyone like to share anything about their day?”

Jake raised his hand, “I would.”

He turned to his Japanese classmate, “Niki, I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier. While I may have only been trying to look out for you, I said some things that weren’t all that nice. I just hope you know that I want to support you in whatever you choose to do with your life; I’ll always be there, dude.”

Niki’s mouth made an o-shape, “S-Seriously?”

“Yeah dude, I was all up in your business when I should’ve taken a step back and just tried to understand your point of view.”

Niki was shocked. Of course he knew Jake was one of the sweetest boys in the academy, but he was still shocked at how willing he was to apologize and make things right instead of keeping their friendship awkward.

“I really appreciate it, hyung. Thanks,” he smiled at the Australian boy.

“So…um…what was this big decision he happened to make, Jake?” Heeseung asked; the others were slightly confused from missing a lot of context. 

Jake shook his head, “It’s not my place to talk about it—”

“Sunoo hyung and I bonded.” Niki stated bluntly, causing the headmaster to choke on his wine.

Sunghoon froze, mid-sip of his glass of water.

Jay shrugged, “Eh. Honestly, it was about time.”

“Niki, Sunoo—that was a big commitment you two made. Did you make sure it was really what you both wanted?” The headmaster asked.

Sunoo nodded, “Yes sir, we’d been talking about it for the past year or so.”

The headmaster smiled, “Well then, you have my full support.”

“So when’s the wedding?” Sunghoon asked, pulling laughs from his classmates.

After dinner, they decided who would do the dishes with a round or two of Rock Paper Scissors. Jake ended up losing, “Can I at least use my superspeed?”

“If you do, they won’t _actually_ be clean!” Sunoo said before skipping his way out to the backyard and into his greenhouse. He groaned and walked away, “Fine.”

Jungwon and Sunghoon followed Sunoo to his destination.

“So when were you going to tell us you and Niki bonded?!” Sunghoon said with a big smile as he shut the door behind him and the younger. 

Sunoo giggled as he grabbed one of his spell books, “I was just waiting for him to be ready~, but I promise you guys would’ve been the first ones to hear about it!”

Sunghoon hugged his friend tightly, “Finally, after like, two hundred plus years of searching, you found the one!”

“Well that’s the thing,” The witch pulled back and opened his book to the page he’d bookmarked, “I wasn’t searching, and I think that was what made me realize Niki was the…oh, how do people call it…my forever?”

Jungwon giggled, “That’s really romantic.”

“Well, congrats. I’d love to stay and chat, but I should really go see if Jakey needs help with those dishes; he’s probably sulking like crazy right now.” Sunghoon waved to his friends before exiting the greenhouse. 

Jungwon sighed, Ask him now. 

“I have a question,” he took a seat on the table next to a rack of test tubes. Sunoo waltzed around the room and hummed as he read his spell book to himself, “Ask away!”

“If someone needed to, um,” Jungwon searched for the right words to use, “change themselves? Get rid of a part of them maybe? Reconstruct how their body is genetically made up…do you happen to know of any spells or potions that could help them?”

Sunoo froze, his humming coming to a pause. 

The human blushed, “W-What?”

“Jungwon-ah, you’re asking about a very dark kind of magic. And if my mother told me one thing while mentoring me, it was that you should never get wrapped up in black magic.” Sunoo shut his spell book and looked at his friend.

“W-What’s black magic?”

“It’s a kind of magic that is used for evil and selfishness; practicing it usually makes you indebted to dark beings like the devil and such. It’s incredibly powerful and impactful, which is why it costs you so much to practice it.” Sunoo shivered as he explained. Jungwon tilted his head, “Are you alright?”

“Yes just,” the witch let out a shaky breath, “just thinking back to when I went against my mother’s word.”

Jungwon gasped, “You…you’ve practiced it?”

“When my mother was burned and I had to run away, I got much too involved with the wrong kinds of people; executed some spells, made some deals, and let’s just say…I’m still paying off my debts to this day.” Sunoo explained with a frown.

“You have so many spell books,” Jungwon hopped down from the table and walked over to the tall bookshelf, “do you have any from that time in your life?”

Sunoo grabbed his watering can and showered some of his plants, “Perhaps. I haven’t looked at them in ages, though. I try not to…”

The witch paused for a moment, placing down his tool before turning to his friend. 

“Wait a second,” his face dropped the smile he always wore and replaced it with an upset expression. “Are you trying to get me to remove your vampire side?”

Jungwon turned around and blushed in embarrassment. He knew just how selfish and gross he sounded. He knew just how dangerous it could be for Sunoo to perform such magic. 

And yet he asked anyway. 

“Please hyung,” he grabbed his friend’s hands and pleaded. “I can’t become a vampire! I just can’t! There has to be another way than just accepting it or dying!”

“Jungwon, I can’t. You shouldn’t try to play the universe’s role and defy nature.” Sunoo shook his head. 

“This is not nature! This isn’t natural! I’m going to either have to start drinking blood to survive and staying out of the sun and being freakishly fast and strong, or I’m going to have to die! This isn’t fair! Why wasn’t _I_ allowed to choose my own path?!”

“Because that’s the path the universe set for you! And if you’re not willing to accept it, then there’s _nothing_ I can do.” Sunoo snapped before storming out of the greenhouse.

Realization set in. 

There really were no other options. 

He quietly began to cry. 

He wasn’t going to make it out of this academy as a human. 

* * *

Just before bed, Niki had strolled over to Sunoo’s room to give him a goodnight kiss. The older was sitting at his vanity with the buttons of his pajama shirt undone so that he could admire his bitemark. As the door slowly opened, Sunoo turned his head and smiled at his mate, “Hello, my love.”

“Heading to bed?” The blonde asked as he walked in, to which Sunoo nodded. 

Niki bent slightly over to hook his chin on the witch’s shoulder, chuckling as he watched his lover run his fingertips over the indents. He pressed a kiss to the witch’s earlobe and whispered, “You look so pretty with my mark.”

Sunoo giggled, “Thank you, I think so, too.”

“Do you think I could…move into this room with you? Sneaking in to sleep with you is fun, but I wanna be with you more,” The younger requested. Sunoo’s eyes lit up, “Would you like to?”

Niki smiled, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

The older squealed, “Then yes!”

The Japanese boy chuckled, “Alright, I’ll let you get to bed.”

Sunoo nodded and shifted in his chair so that the younger could kiss him. The witch instantly placed a hand on Niki’s cheek and tilted his head as their lips met in a loving kiss. The blonde eventually pulled away after a few moments, but only to attack his lover with a million more pecks, which pulled a waterfall of giggles from Sunoo’s lips.

Niki pulled back and made his way out of the room, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sunoo smiled as the door shut. 

He looked back into the mirror and sighed happily at the mark. 

Suddenly, an evil laughter echoed through his head. 

He looked around his room in fear, only to find it empty of any other people.

As he turned back to his mirror, he gasped at the sight of a dark figure behind him. 

“And so the witch falls in love, finds his true beloved,” it said as it approached the witch. “I didn’t fully see it coming, I’ll admit. I don’t know how any living thing could stand someone so… _bubbly.”_

Sunoo began to shake his head and tremble, “Please, don’t hurt him yet.”

The figure laughed mockingly, “Of course not. I’ve got all of eternity to torment you two, so I’ll let you have your fun before it. But remember…”

It dragged a claw down Sunoo’s arm, starting from his bitemark, “The dark lord only has so much patience.”

The witch closed his eyes tightly and began to cry as the entity let out another evil laugh.

When his eyes opened, he was alone in his room again. 

He hiccuped as tears streamed down his cheeks, staring at his reflection in disgust.

_Mother would be so disappointed in you._

He closed his eyes and let his head fall in shame as he recalled the price he’d have to pay for the black magic he used in the past,

sacrificing the individual he bonded with to the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sunoo actually have very dark past hehe 😈 
> 
> oh and sunki nation rise up and umm more jaywon to come
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed that long ass mess. kinda boring and kinda cringe but i promise ill plan something out so this story gets cooler
> 
> im sorry if you guys think im diverging too much from the main plot im just having a lot of fun with this and want to explore the other characters more i hope thats alright
> 
> also i know im updating quite frequently its only because the semester is about to end so i have a lot more time to write LOL dont ever feel the need to worry about me you guys are literally the sweetest things im 💔
> 
> ok i love you all lol
> 
> ill leave my socials in case you want to see what im up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall my bitchass just finished my history midterm i feel like my brain is going to melt LMFAOOOO waking up early is not the fuckin move dude only thing thats saving me is border day one album and victon discography EHWISKROMF ugh i can’t wait to graduate 💗💓💖💘💝💞💕
> 
> ok that’s enough about my personal life 😳
> 
> anyways enjoy the chapter OH AND ITS JAKEHOON TIME BITCHES HERE WE GO
> 
> idk why my ass is so anxious to post again girl not the anxiety disorder JDKEKSLSKAL ok enjoy

Jay groaned quietly, “But how would you find A sub zero then?!”

“Oh that’s a great idea!” Heeseung exclaimed to Jake. 

The Australian boy chuckled, “Yeah, so then I thought—“

Jay let out a frustrated scream, “This doesn’t make sense!”

“That’s what you get for procrastinating,” Niki laughed from where he was hanging on the railing of the second floor.

Heeseung and Jake looked over with wide eyes as their American friend threw his pencil onto the table and mumbled under his breath, _“Fuck math, me and the homies hate math.”_

A few days after the weekend of the blood moon, the four had met up at the library to discuss their current game plan: getting Jake to finally ask Sunghoon out.

Oh, and Jay needed to finish that math homework Professor Kim was going to collect during class tomorrow.

That’s beside the point, however.

Ever since the figure skater arrived at the academy, Jake hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him. He frequently thought back to Sunghoon’s first few days at Greenwood, when Jake’s heart would speed up every time Sunghoon smiled at him or asked him a question. The countless nights they stayed up late together and their weekly study sessions only made the feelings Jake had for his friend grow stronger and stronger; he treasured it all.

It did worry him that he couldn’t exactly tell if Sunghoon was on the same page as him—if the younger wanted to keep things platonic and brotherly or if there was more to him as well, but Jake was willing to shoot his shot and hope for the best. 

“Fuck this, I’ll do it later,” Jay stacked the pages neatly and set them to the side. Niki pulled himself up and joined his friends at the table, “Didn't you say that yesterday, too?”

Jay flipped the Japanese boy off before turning to his other two friends, “So catch me up.”

Jake rolled his eyes, _“Ok! Pay attention this time. So I went on a hike the other day and I may or may not have crossed the line we aren’t supposed to go over and found this huuuuge frozen lake. Then I thought ‘oh my god, Sunghoon would love this because he’s been wanting to skate again! This will hopefully make him fall in love with me.’ And that’s where I’m at.”_

“I caught very little of that but um, yeah, what he said.” Heeseung nodded enthusiastically. Niki blinked, “I caught like, none of that, so good for you.”

Jay shrugged, “So how is he going to skate without…skates?”

Jake stood up excitedly, “That’s the thing! The day he came to the academy, I saw him carrying this box that had the word ‘skates’ written on it. It’s probably in his closet somewhere, which means I just have to take a look and sneak them out to the lake.”

“Ok Jake, I love you to death and this is really romantic and all, but you really shouldn’t go through his stuff.” Heeseung frowned. Niki scoffed, “It’s in the name of love, quit being such a party pooper!”

“I promise I’ll only touch the skates, that’s it. As for you guys: I need you to distract him as much as possible for the next few days so that he’s not in his room. It’ll give me time to grab the skates and go,” The Australian boy explained.

 _“Bet,”_ Jay smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Just then, the older blonde’s hearing picked up Jungwon’s voice. 

“I wonder if Jay hyung is in here,” the human whispered to himself.

“Second floor,” Jay called out, causing his friends to look at him weirdly. _Jungwon,_ he mouthed. 

“You should go see what he wants,” Heeseung suggested. Jay smirked and got up to go hide somewhere, “Nah, let’s play with him a little.”

After climbing the spiral staircase, Jungwon approached the friend group, “Have you guys seen Jay hyung? I thought I heard him just now.”

“Boo!” Jungwon shrieked as Jay picked him up with a back hug unexpectedly. 

“Ugh, put me down! How many times have I told you to stop scaring me?!” The human whined. The American boy just ruffled his roommate’s hair and laughed, “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you…um, preferably in private.” Jungwon blushed. Jay turned to his friends—of course Niki was fucking raising his eyebrows up and down at him. Jake nodded, “Actually, we were just leaving, ourselves. He’s all yours.”

“Great! Come with me,” Jungwon grabbed his roommate’s wrist and dragged him back to their room.

After arriving, Jay flopped onto his bed and leaned back on his elbows, “So what do you need from me?”

Jungwon stood in front of the older with his hands on his hips, “I’ve decided that…there really is no way of escaping this whole vampire thing. And so, before I’m turned, I want to know how bad it’s going to hurt to get bit.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at the younger, “So…you want me to feed from you…just so you can see if it hurts?”

Jungwon blushed and looked away as he nodded.

He was embarrassed to be so scared of the whole ritual, but he figured it would be best to try and get rid of his nerves by getting a test bite on him. He trusted Jay the most out of all of his classmates, and found it the least scary when he thought about being bit by him.

Jay shrugged, “Okay. Um, we can try it after dinner if you want.”

Jungwon nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

An awkward silence fell between them. 

Jay chuckled, “Was that all?”

The human just nodded again.

“Alrighty then,” Jay pushed off the bed and stood back up, “I’ll see you later.”

Jungwon scrunched his nose when the vampire ruffled his hair.

* * *

In Niki’s room, the Japanese boy was spooning a somber Sunoo in hopes of cheering him up. For the past few days, he’d been a lot quieter than usual and keeping to himself for the most part. Niki was hoping a cuddle session could cheer him up, but Sunoo was still just as down as before.

“You seem different, baby.” Niki frowned as he ran a hand through his lover’s dark hair, “Is everything ok?”

Sunoo took a deep breath, “I got a visit for someone a few days ago.”

Niki chuckled, obviously very confused, “Baby, what’re you talking about? Headmaster doesn’t let people—”

He cut himself off after hearing the older sniffle.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” 

The witch just squeezed his mate’s hand, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Niki started to realize just who might’ve visited Sunoo.

He sighed and pulled the older to face him, “Is this about…”

Sunoo didn't need him to finish his sentence, nodding with a sniffle.

Niki could still vividly remember the night Sunoo told him about the deal he made. He recalled the fear and sadness in Sunoo’s eyes when he explained the situation, he recalled the shock he felt. But he also remembers not being upset with the witch, he remembers that being as in love with Sunoo as he was meant that he was willing to do whatever it took to be with him.

He pulled the older into his arms and shushed him, “It’s okay, baby. I already told you I’ll never be upset with you for that. I promised you my love for the rest of eternity, remember?”

Sunoo did remember, which is why he proceeded to hide his head in Niki’s chest and cry harder.

“I don’t deserve someone as sweet as you,” he mumbled through his sobs. Niki chuckled, “You deserve the entire world, hyung.”

He softly grabbed the witch’s face and pulled it out of his chest, “Please don’t worry about that. The demons will only try to scare you and make you feel bad things. Always remember that I promised to do whatever it takes to be with you.”

Sunoo nodded as the younger wiped away the tears streaming down his face.

Niki pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Let’s nap for a little, yeah?”

Sunoo hummed in affirmation and slotted his head into the crook of his lover’s neck.

* * *

Jay leaned back in his seat and sighed happily after finishing his last bite of dinner, “I’m stuffed.”

“Who’s on dish duty? Not it!” Heeseung touched his nose, the other boys following. Sunghoon, being the last one to poke his nose, groaned, “Seriously?”

“Yes, _seriously,”_ Niki mocked the older as he stood up for the table. “I’m bored, who wants to go shoot some hoops in the driveway?”

“Let’s wait for Sunghoon and then we’ll go,” Heeseung said, getting up and placing his dishes in the sink.

Sunghoon scoffed, “And why would _I_ wanna play basketball with the people who put me on dish duty?”

Niki smirked, “Because we’re fun people.”

The figure skater rolled his eyes, “Give me a few minutes.”

“I’ll be upstairs with Jungwon,” Jay said as he and his roommate made their way to their shared bedroom.

Once inside, Jay locked the door and sat on his bed with Jungwon. 

“Ok, let’s do this.” The human felt an immense amount of fear crawl up his throat as the words left his mouth.

Jay groaned, “Shit, I forgot a blade. Do we have a needle lying around here?”

“B-Blade?!” Jungwon’s eyes widened. 

The older sighed, “Give me one sec.”

In a matter of seconds, Jay was out of the room and back inside as he wielded a small paring knife.

“I’ve learned to control myself enough that my fangs only come out when blood is in front of me, so I need to see yours to _really_ get me going—wait fuck, that sounded really fucking wrong; poor choices of words.” Jungwon mentally facepalmed at his friend’s comment.

Jay outstretched a hand, silently asking for Jungwon’s. The younger slowly picked it up and placed it in the vampire’s grasp.

“This’ll be quick.” Jay quickly made a small incision in the boy’s finger, drawing out a loud yelp from him.

He licked up whatever blood the knife caught before tossing it aside and sniffing Jungwon’s finger that was now bleeding profusely.

His eyes fluttered closed at the scent—it was all Jungwon.

_My favorite._

When they opened back open, the older’s irises were a dark shade of red. He smirked at the feeling of his fangs poking his bottom lip, the prominent smell of human blood intoxicating him.

Jungwon squeaked as the older grabbed his wrist quickly. The pace of his breathing quickened as his thin arm got closer the fangs of his roommate. Jay nosed at the spot he wanted to bite before letting out a growl like the one from Jungwon’s dream. Looking away just as his wrist was pierced, the younger gasped and whimpered at the feeling of being bitten with eyes shut tight. 

Jay’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the taste. He let out a chuckle at the sight of the squirming human in front of him, cute .

As he sucked, he started to realize why Niki liked the idea of nearly draining Sunoo: drinking for fun felt _insanely_ good.

He pulled away from the thin wrist, prompting Jungwon to open his eyes and look at his arm. The eye contact he made with Jay as the older quickly sucked up the remaining blood from Jungwon’s finger pulled a scarlet color up to the human’s cheeks, “How was it?”

Jungwon gulped. 

“Only hurt a l-little.”

_No shit, Jungwon. You’re too fucking distracted with how hot Jay looks right now to even try to feel pain._

Jay took a deep breath, “Alright, um…make sure that bite gets cleaned and bandaged up. I gotta…g-go.”

Jungwon nodded, cheeks still bright red, “Ok. Th-Thanks again.”

Jay winked and made his way to the door coolly, “No problem, dude.”

The human was frozen. 

_Holy shit, that was my first bite._

_Jay gave me my first bite._

He exhaled shakily, relieved to have finally gotten it over with. He replayed the last few moments of his life over in his head: the twinge of pain from when Jay’s fangs broke his skin, the feeling of the blood flowing out of his body and into Jay’s mouth, the look Jay had given him after finishing up the job.

Those red eyes. 

He blushed.

_Why can I only think about…Jay?_

On the direct opposite side of the door, the vampire slid down to the floor while taking deep breaths. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his fangs slip back into his gums.

God, he could barely remember the last time he’d fed directly from a human. He didn’t even know if he’d ever fed from someone who tasted as good as Jungwon did. 

His eyes met Heeseung and Niki walking down the hall. The Japanese boy was dribbling a basketball, “You're coming, right? Actually, you don’t have a choice, we all need to help distract Sunghoon.”

The American boy stood up, “Alright, let’s head out.”

As the boys reached the bottom of the staircase they’d walked down, Sunghoon strolled out of the dining room, “Dishes are done! Let’s rock and roll?”

 _“Let’s get it,”_ Jay smirked.

Just then, Sunghoon sucked in a breath through his teeth. He tapped his chin in thought, “It’s really cold outside, I probably need a jacket.”

The three vampires froze with wide eyes.

Heeseung quickly turned around, “Oh! I’ll go grab one of mine, I’ll be right back—”

“It’s no worries, hyung, I can go get mine. I’ll be there in two seconds, you guys go ahead and get a move on!” Sunghoon began to quickly make his way up the staircase, leaving the other three dumbfounded. 

“We’re horrible wingmen,” Jay decided, receiving nods from his friends. 

Upstairs, Jake had snuck down the hall to Sunghoon’s room and slipped inside, making sure to lock the door so people couldn’t find out about his shenanigans.

He opened his crush’s closet, _“Let’s find these skates.”_

He’d moved a few shoes out of the way and huffed as his search was turning up unsuccessful.

_“Where are they—”_

A jiggle of the doorknob made him hold his breath.

“What the…” _Oh fuck. It’s Sunghoon._ “Hello? Who’s in there?”

“Uhhh…n-nobody!” Jake began frantically putting everything back in the closet. 

“Jake? What are you…doing in there?” Sunghoon sounded incredibly confused—he had a perfectly valid reason to be.

Jake closed the closet and ran to unlock the door. 

Sunghoon raised an eyebrow as his eyes met the Australian’s, “Um…did you need something?”

Jake froze. What the hell was he supposed to say without either ruining the surprise or sounding like a total creep?

_Man, I don't want to do this…_

He stared deeply into the younger’s eyes, “You’re going to forget everything that happened in the last minute. You just walked in here to look for something and I was helping you.”

Sunghoon blinked, “Goodness, what were we looking for again?”

Jake thought for a moment, “You needed a jacket because you were going outside, right?”

“Oh that’s right!” Sunghoon exclaimed with a smile. He stepped inside and grabbed one of his heavier coats before waving goodbye to his Australian friend and joining the others that had already gone outside.

The werewolf groaned, _smooth move, Jake._

* * *

“He’s plaguing my thoughts, hyung! I don’t get it!” Jungwon paced around the greenhouse with his hands grabbing his hair. 

Sunoo dropped in a fourth of a teaspoon of some ground up herb into the potion he was making, “Well, I completely understand what is going on. It’s your body trying to tell you that it likes what you’re doing. It wants to be bit again…”

He giggled and stirred the concoction, “Just make sure you tell Jay hyung to go for the neck next time.”

Jungwon took a hold of the glass he was handed, downing it all at once. He cringed, however, after realizing how much the potion burned his throat.

“Those never really get any easier to drink,” Sunoo admitted as he cleaned up his work station. Patting the metal table where he'd just brew the potion, he requested that Jungwon sit down so he could bandage him up. 

“What was in that?” Jungwon coughed into his elbow.

“Eucalyptus! It holds healing properties, so I figured it would be good to take after such a deep bite. Geez, Jay hyung must’ve been hungry.” Sunoo giggled as he grabbed a roll of gauze.

Jungwon blushed, “Don’t say that.”

Sunoo cooed and got to work on his friend’s arm and finger, “You're blushing like mad! Is there something you’re not saying, Jungwon-ah~?”

“I have said what needs to be said up until now!” The younger exclaimed with pink cheeks. Sunoo made a questioning expression, “I don’t believe you; you walked into here going on about how you couldn’t stop thinking about him. If anything, I think that’s a sign. Maybe you should listen to it.”

“Don’t you think it’s because he’s the one that bit me?” Jungwon asked with an eye roll. Sunoo finished his job of bandaging up the human, “I have the personal bias of thinking you guys are a match made in heaven.”

“How would you even know that? I’ve been at this school for such little time.” Jungwon hopped down from the table. Sunoo twirled with a giggle, “I’ve seen many people come through this academy, and not one has made Jay hyung act the way he does with you!”

The younger’s breath hitched, “R-Really?”

“See? You’re all excited!” Sunoo giggled and did another twirl. “You’re in love~!”

“It’s not love, hyung,” Jungwon rolled his eyes, “he’s just…really hot. Ew! I can’t believe I’m saying that!”

Sunoo laughed uncontrollably as the human pretended to gag.

“Make sure you take it easy with your arm, okay?” The witch requested as his laughter died down, to which the younger nodded and started for the door. 

“Hey, um,” Jungwon turned around at the last second. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for the other night, when I asked you about the…thing. It was really selfish of me.”

Sunoo smiled, “I forgive you, Jungwon. Thank you for considering my feelings and apologizing.”

The human nodded, “Goodnight, hyung.”

As he shut the door, he had to try really hard to suppress the smile creeping onto his face.

Ok, maybe he had a small thing for his roommate. 

He pushed the thought aside for a moment to get back to his room without squealing like a teenage girl. It was still a bit early for sleeping, but he decided to just stay in his room for the rest of the night. He changed into his pajamas before hopping onto his bed and looking out his window; he could see four of his classmates playing a two versus two game of basketball. Jay must’ve been on Niki’s team because he cheered when the Japanese boy scored a point. 

It was as if the older blonde sensed a pair of eyes on him, because he eventually looked up at the window and smiled at his roommate. Jungwon blushed due to getting caught, but cracked a smile when he saw Jay chuckle. 

The human closed his curtains and fell back onto his mattress, grinning as he thought about his roommate.

_Oh screw it._

He got up and skipped over to Jay’s bed, slipping under the covers and digging his face into the pillow.

It smelled like Jay’s perfume.

As he dozed off, he started to realize that Jay was making the whole vampire thing a lot easier to accept, and that thought made him smile like a fool.

A while later, just as he was about to finally fall into his dreamland, the door opened.

He heard Jay chuckle, “What’re you doing there?”

Jungwon just groaned in response, “Let me sleep.”

The older grabbed his pajamas and ran out of the room to take the quickest shower known to man so that he could snuggle up with his roommate under the warm covers. 

“Goodnight,” Jungwon said once Jay pressed his chest against the younger’s back. 

“Sweet dreams,” The American boy said with a sniff of his friend’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm i hope that was ok 😳👉👈
> 
> ANYWAYS AYO JUNGWON FINALLY STARTING TO COME TO TERMS WITH WHO HE IS WOWWWW THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN THIS BUS
> 
> alright im exhausted im going to bed now
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed :D
> 
> ill leave my socials in case you want to see what im up to lol  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies im sorry for not updating in a sec i just needed to finish up the semester so that i could fully dedicate the next few weeks to finishing this fic 💗
> 
> the end is near, but it’s been fun and there’s still more to come! 
> 
> tbh i really wish i could go back and rewrite a lot of this story bc it went in a very different direction than i intended. also im not a great writer and was kind of just posting this fic for fun. so it wasn’t written as good as it probably could’ve been bc i was just writing and writing and pushing out chapters super fast bc i was excited lol
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS enough rambling, enjoy the chapter 🥰

“Jay-yah! What are you doing asleep?! You’re usually the first one up!” Sunghoon yelled as he knocked on the door of his friend’s bedroom. After getting no response, he sighed and slowly turned the doorknob to enter the room.

“Dude, everyone’s already downstairs—” Sunghoon gasped quietly at the sight. 

Then he cooed. 

One would assume the two sleeping were playing a game of twister with how tangled up their limbs were; the older’s blonde hair was a complete mess and Jungwon was snoring lightly. 

_ How cute, _ Sunghoon smiled.

He decided to wake them up by simply slamming the door on his way out, which worked wonders because seconds later, Jay could be heard groaning.

The American reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his watch to look at the time. He rubbed his eyes as his vision focused,  _ 3:23 P.M. _

The yell Jay let out could be heard from the dining room. 

“Oh dear lord.” Sunoo sipped his tea. 

“Jungwon! Wake up! We’re so fucking late it’s not even funny! Jungwon! Why are you still sleeping?!” Jay began to shake his roommate awake. 

Jungwon whined, “Can you stop being so loud?”

“No! We need to wake up! We have class today!” The older began frantically stripping his pajamas off of himself. Jungwon groaned and got up from the bed, “At least it’s Friday.”

After getting dressed in their uniforms far too quickly to consider normal, they ran downstairs and joined their classmates at the dining table for breakfast. Jake let out a sigh of relief as Jay’s behind hit the seat, “Finally! I was starving!”

“And so the cuddle bugs arrive,” Niki mumbled to Heeseung with a smirk, pushing a laugh out of his eldest friend. Jungwon blushed as he glared at his roommate, only receiving an embarrassed expression in return.

“You’re usually the first one ready, Jongseong-ssi, what happened today?” Professor Kim asked. Jay shrugged, “Just...slept really well.”

Niki whistled, “Did you now?”

“He might’ve also not been able to physically escape Jungwon’s grasp,” Heeseung said with a smug facial expression, making his Japanese friend burst into laughter. Jungwon scoffed, “Shut up, hyung.”

“He’s only teasing you, Jungwon,” Sunghoon chuckled.

“Enough chatter, finish eating so we can begin class for today,” The headmaster commanded.

* * *

After breakfast, the Australian vampire pulled his friends into the living room to interrogate them about the night before. 

“Why the hell did he come into his room last night?! You guys were supposed to distract him from doing exactly that!”

“Ok, ok, we’ll admit: we were horrible wingmen last night! But what happened?! Were you already inside or something?” Heeseung asked. 

“Yes! And when he caught me, I had no other option but to use my compulsion to make him forget he’d caught me.” Jake explained, drawing gasps out of his friends.

Niki scratched his neck, “Yeah, I think we’re going to need to be a lot less stupid when going about this whole plan.”

“Did you at least find the skates?” Jay asked. 

Jake sighed, “I think I saw them, but I can’t be too sure, which means I’m gonna have to go look again and you guys cannot let him come upstairs.”

“Boys! Time for class! Come now!” The headmaster called out as he walked to the library.

Jake sighed and began walking away, “We’ll talk about this later.”

* * *

“Alright, good work this week. You’re dismissed.” The headmaster shut the novel in his hands. “Before you all run off to spend your free time, however, I’ve decided that it’s cleaning day. The house is becoming a bit too messy, so let’s get to work.”

One thing Jungwon came to learn was that vampires were very tidy people. The human noticed how his headmaster absolutely despised when the other boys made a mess, so he always tried his best to stay out of trouble by keeping his belongings organized.

The students nodded and grabbed their books so they could leave and begin their task. 

“Wanna help me clean?” Jake asked as he caught up to Sunghoon. The figure skater smiled, “You know it! We’re cleaning buddies, dude.”

Jake giggled and picked up his pace to a running speed, “I’ll be waiting in my room! We can start there and make everyone’s beds!” Sunghoon gave him a thumbs up and winked.

Sunoo skipped into the living room, “I’m on mopping duty! But before that, any song requests?”

“Play that one song we found last week! What was it?  _ What you see is what you get?” _ Heeseung called out as he ran up the stairs to drop off his textbooks on his desk. With a squeal, Sunoo raised to his tippy toes and grabbed a record to play from the shelf, “I  _ love _ that song!”

He turned the volume almost all the way up and strutted to the beat of the song, “Can someone wash the cases for the pillows and cushions on the couch?”

“I’m on it!” Jay slid down the railing of the staircase before running into the living room. The witch strolled into the laundry room and placed a bucket in the sink, twirling a finger to turn the faucet handle as he reached for the mop and soap. He hummed to the tune of the song and poured soap into the bucket before eventually shutting the water off.

Sunghoon shimmied his shoulders as he and Jake made Heeseung’s bed, pushing a laugh out of the Australian boy. As they exited the room, Sunghoon grabbed the older’s hands and chuckled, “Come on, dance with me!”

Jake rolled his eyes with a smile, “We’ve been over this, I can’t dance.”

“Just groove, Jakey! Come on!” The younger laughed as his friend twirled him.

They skipped down the hall to the next bedroom, but froze as they heard Heeseung begin to scream the lyrics to the song.

_ “I been watching your eyes looking for someone, time after time they met mine!” _ Heeseung used a can of air freshener as his microphone.

“Wow, main vocal,” Jungwon mumbled to himself as he laughed and grabbed a feather duster from the broom closet.

Niki bobbed his head as he swept the steps of the staircase, looking over and smiling as he saw Sunoo cutely grooving to the loud music. The witch circled his hips and grabbed the mop like a microphone stand,  _ “What you see is what you get!” _

The Japanese boy coolly made his way over to his lover, smirking when Sunoo giggled after being pulled into a back hug.

Heeseung gagged as he passed by, “Ugh, they’re being the perfect married couple again! You’re both so gross but also so cute.”

Sunoo whined, “Niki! You’re stepping on the wet floor with dusty shoes and a dusty broom! Go! Go! Get back to the stairs!”

“Aaaaaand there they go.” Jungwon said as he passed by Heeseung.

* * *

After a long,  _ musical _ cleaning day, Jungwon walked over to the headmaster’s office and knocked on the door. “Come in!” he heard before turning the knob and stepping inside.

“How’re you doing, Jungwon-ssi?” The headmaster smiled at his student. Jungwon nodded, “I’m doing good, sir. I came down here to let you know that…I think I’m ready for the ritual.”

Professor Kim put his pen down and processed what he just heard. Then, a smile appeared on his face, “Is that so?”

“Yes, I think I just…finally need to get this over with.” Jungwon took a deep breath. 

The headmaster stood up, “Very well. We shall carry out the ritual on Sunday night. Who would you like to help you with it?”

The answer popped up in Jungwon’s mind nearly immediately. 

“I would like Jay to help me.”

“Great,” Professor Kim nodded, “I’ll let him know so he’ll be ready to assist you then.”

“Thanks sir!” Jungwon said as he made his way out of the office. 

He had to be honest: he was sad to see that Jay wasn’t standing right there to startle him.

* * *

Much later that night, Jungwon sat and watched his vampire friends take their craving medication just like he’d done every night for the past month or so. He looked closely as Jay had the small pill placed in his mouth, observing how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. The headmaster shined his small flashlight in his mouth and smiled after seeing his mouth was empty. After everyone had gone through the line, they went their separate ways to spend their last hour of freetime before bed. Jungwon and Jay went up to their room, deciding to turn in a little earlier than the rest of their classmates. 

“Cleaning has me beat,” Jungwon laughed, falling onto his mattress. Jay nodded and sat down on his bed before reaching into his mouth and grabbing the pill he’d made stick to the very, very back of his tongue. Jungwon gasped, “Hyung—”

The vampire hushed him, “Don’t scream, I’m really not trying to get in trouble this bad.”

“Why didn’t you fucking swallow it?!” Jungwon whispered.

“I’m sucking your blood in two days which means I need my fangs coming out as easy as possible. If I just quit holding back my cravings for the next couple of days, we can get the ritual over with in a matter of seconds. Plus, it makes drinking feel wayyyy fucking better.” Jay smirked. The human began to feel fear bubble up in his stomach, “You’re gonna be able to…like, control yourself these next few days, right?”

Jay rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, “I’m not some fucking amateur like Niki, I can control myself just fine.”

Jungwon fell onto his back so his head hung off the mattress, “I just realized so many things I’ve heard about vampires isn’t even true. Like, you guys don’t seem to hate garlic, you’re chill with crucifixes, I can see you in the mirror, you don’t burn in the sunlight—”

“Well, the sunlight thing is true. We have sunlight rings so that we can stand in the sun.” Jay explained, showing off his hand thats middle finger was adorned with a ring with what looked to be a black onyx crystal on it. Jungwon gasped at the sight, “That's beautiful.”

“Right? Once you turn, Headmaster will get you one just like it. We all have them, I don’t know if you’ve noticed by now.” Jay handed his roommate the ring before flopping onto Jungwon’s bed. The younger slipped the ring on before falling back to lie his head on Jay’s stomach, staring at the stone in absolute awe.

Jay chuckled and ran a hand through the ravenette’s hair, “It suits you.”

“You think so?” Jungwon looked at the older with a smile, earning a nod in return.

After slipping his fingers through the dark hair of his friend’s head one last time, Jay sat up and shifted to properly lie down on Jungwon’s bed. The human laughed and sat up, “So are we just trading beds for tonight?”

“I never said you couldn’t sleep here,” Jay said, prompting Jungwon to roll his eyes with a smile and lie down next to the older. 

“Do you ever miss your parents?” Jay asked. 

The younger sighed and rolled onto his side to face his roommate, “Like fucking crazy. I think once I turn I’m…I think it’ll be best for me to start living with them again.”

Jay’s heart stopped.

_ Fuck, he’s…he’s leaving soon. _

“So soon? Why not stay a while?” The older pulled his friend into a loose embrace. Jungwon settled with resting his head on the vampire’s chest, “I just really want to get back to normal. But I’m really sad because…I like you all so much. I wish you guys could come study with me at school or something so we wouldn’t have to stop seeing each other.”

Jungwon looked up into Jay’s eyes with a warm smile, “But I’ll come back and visit, I promise.”

The older laughed and booped the human’s nose, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Jungwon returned to lying on his back and let his eyes flutter shut, “Goodnight, hyung.”

Once the vampire knew for a fact his roommate was asleep, he rolled over and slotted his head in the crook of Jungwon’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin.

“Goodnight,” he whispered with a smile as he finally allowed his eyes to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh sorry for the filler chapter this week has just been hectic and i’m trying to finish up this story as soon as possible bc i want to revise it and i also have some other stuff planned ;)))))
> 
> alrighty i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least a little
> 
> ill leave my socials in case you want to see what im up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i am so terribly sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth i was just having such bad writers block and i didnt want to push out too shitty of a chapter so uhhh heres this ig? im so sorry nckduahelfpwkfuajakf
> 
> im going back and revising the chapters before this while also trying to write the next ones, and im also working on some other things, so im sorry for taking so long to update this story. i know im not the best writer and that this story is super all over the place, but it was just sort of a way to escape the stresses of school and get my mind off of that stuff and on something i love cough cough enha jksskkwskkandoaks <3
> 
> alrighty that’s enough rambling, enjoy the filler chapter ahead :)

After breakfast, while Sunoo was doing the dishes, Jungwon hopped up onto the kitchen counter, “Hyung, I’ve a question.”

The witch hummed as he grabbed another plate.

“What happens when you…bond with another vampire?” Jungwon asked shyly. Sunoo froze, then he started to giggle, “Well, Jungwon-ah, bonding is a very serious commitment in the vampire world. You become bonded to someone once you bite that vampire’s neck, and after that, you can only drink from that vampire.”

“Not even humans?” Jungwon’s eyes went wide.

The older shook his head, “ _Only_ that vampire. That’s why it’s important to bond with someone that you’re going to be with forever, because you’re bonded for the rest of eternity—no ifs, ands, or buts.”

Jungwon’s jaw was dropped, “So you can’t drink from me?”

Sunoo shook his head, “I can still drink from other people, but Niki can’t. I’m basically like his very own, private water fountain now. I need to take care of myself to ensure he’s getting blood that’s good for him.” He grabbed a cup before continuing, “And don’t even get me started on all of the limitations when it comes to bonding with hybrids. For example, werewolf blood kills vampires, so if Jake wanted to bond with someone, he’d have to do the biting. Or now that I’m bonded to Niki, I have to be careful that I’m not drinking any potions that could kill him. Does that make sense?”

Jungwon nodded, “This is all very interesting.”

“Is there a particular reason, specifically a person, that made you want to talk about this?” Sunoo giggled as he turned off the water and dried his hands. Jungwon blushed, “S-Sunoo hyung! I’m not asking because I want to bond with Jay if that’s what you’re implying.”

The older laughed a witchy laugh as he and his friend exited the kitchen, “I’m not saying that you should bond with him now, don’t misinterpret my words. I just…goodness me, you’re both so adorable together. I truly don’t know what it is that made Jay be so drawn to you so quickly.”

“W-Well, I can’t be with him even if I wanted to. I’m leaving right once I’m done with the ritual.” Jungwon bit the inside of his cheek. Sunoo gasped, “Really? Oh, how upsetting. I thought you’d stay a little longer. We’ve all grown quite fond of you, Jungwon.”

“I know, I just,” the younger sighed, “I need to get back to _my_ life. I have a billion things ahead of me, so staying at the academy—no matter how much I’ll miss you guys—is just not an option.”

“Well,” Sunoo gave his friend a weak smile, “this place will always be your home. So feel free to come back and visit whenever you please.”

Jungwon nodded, “Thanks hyung.”

* * *

Out of absolutely nowhere, a scream was heard by Heeseung and Niki, who were sitting together in the living room. They shared a look of fear before the eldest asked, “What the hell was that?”

Niki shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders, “It sounds like it came from upstairs.”

The two decided it would be best to check the second floor of the school, which was where they thought the yell was let out. To their surprise, they found Jay cowering against the wall of the hallway. Heeseung scoffed, “I should’ve known, was that you?!”

“The scream? Um, _yes_! There was a...a...g...g…” Jay stuttered out; his face looked like it’d seen a…

Oh.

“Dude, what’d you see?” Niki’s eyes went wide.

“A ghost! It was a ghost! It was over there at the end of the hall by Jake’s door,” Jay shrieked.

The oldest and youngest shared another look, this time it was an annoyed expression. Heeseung turned back to his American friend, “Jay, are you sure it wasn’t just the window curtains or something? Hey, maybe it was even Sunghoon! That kid is pale as snow, I’m sure he was just passing by to get to Jake’s room.”

”Nope, I’m in here,” Sunghoon called out from his own bedroom.

Heeseung held his breath and closed his eyes to prevent himself from losing his mind, “I _seriously_ need to find a way to get Headmaster to let us leave the house, because if not, we’re all going to lose our minds.”

“Yeah, hyung, there’s no such thing as ghosts, you’re just losing your shit.” Niki raised an eyebrow at his terrified friend. Jay scoffed, “No such thing—dude, you sound like a dumbass right now! You’re telling me that vampires and witches and werewolves exist, but not ghosts? You’re really going to sit there and draw the line at _ghosts_?”

The Japanese boy just rolled his eyes, “Did you read some scary book or something to get yourself all paranoid? You’re a little late, seeing as Halloween was literally _months_ ago.”

“I am _not_ making this up, guys!” Jay exclaimed. Heeseung put his arms up to surrender, “No, no, of course not. We’ll keep a sharp eye out for any ghouls or goblins, thanks for the heads up. Come on, let’s go see if Headmaster needs any help with dinner; maybe that can take your mind off this whole thing.”

The three began their path downstairs, with Jay keeping his fists raised and ready to strike at any spirit that got in his way.

The teasing didn’t stop there, however.

At dinner, the Headmaster had asked his students what they had done to occupy their day. Niki snicked, “Jay went ghost watching, apparently.”

The American boy groaned, “You little—this kid thinks I’m playing, I know what I saw!”

“Wait...you’re sure it wasn’t Sunghoon?” Jake asked, voice laced with caution.

“Oh please, this again?” The figure skater rolled his eyes before sipping his water.

“Yah! It wasn’t Sunghoon!” Jay grabbed his blonde hair in frustration. Niki shrugged, “Obviously not, it was probably just the ghost of Christmas Past.”

The students laughed loudly as the American boy got even more annoyed.

“While on the topic of ghosts,” Sunoo began, “have you actually ever _seen_ a ghost, Headmaster? I mean, you’ve taught at this academy for so long, you had to have witnessed _something_ peculiar at some point or another.”

“Ghosts? Hmm…I’d have to think.” Professor Kim paused for a brief moment, deep in thought.

The last thing his students wanted to hear was that their school was haunted by thousands of vampires that had been killed or something. “I’ve seen many crazy things around here, but I don’t think I’ve seen any ghosts.” 

The students sighed in relief.

“See Jay?” Heeseung smirked. “It _was_ just Sunghoon.”

“Oh, come on!” Sunghoon groaned. “I get it, ha ha, I’m pale. We’ve been over this!”

Jungwon swallowed the piece of food in his mouth before speaking, “Anyways, speaking of Christmas, what do you guys do around here for the holidays?”

The boys blinked and looked around at each other, a thick, awkward silence filling the room.

“Um...we…call our parents...and…wish them a happy new year I guess?” Heeseung shrugged. Jungwon’s face contorted into a confused expression, how could the boys not do anything for the holiday season? He gave the headmaster a smile, “Well, I think we should do something!”

“What are you implying, Jungwon-ssi?” Professor Kim asked. Jungwon shrugged, “We could…write each other notes since we can’t go out and buy gifts. Do you guys have like, a Christmas tree or something to put up? We can gather by the fire and read Christmas stories and sing carols and even drink hot cocoa—wait, do we have hot cocoa?”

Sunoo gasped, “Is that what humans do every year? Headmaster! Why haven’t we partaken in such festivities?”

“Well I just…” Professor Kim sipped from his wine glass to hide the slight embarrassment he felt for not doing anything for his students. “I guess I thought you all had become too grown up for Christmas.”

“Too grown up?!” Heeseung shrieked. “Sir, there’s no such thing as being too grown up for Christmas. In fact, I think exchanging notes would be a lovely idea. We can even pick a random person to spice things up!”

“I’m hearing a game of Secret Santa cooking up,” Jake smiled.

Jungwon’s mind and heart were swimming in a sea of joy. He was sad about having to spend Christmas away from his family, but he was excited to at least be able to cuddle with some friends by the fire. He wondered if Professor Kim had any decorations lying around, _maybe in the attic?_

It was as if every second he’d spent with these new friends of his helped him come to realize that vampires weren’t all that different from humans after all, and it was _that_ that eased the anxieties that came with the idea of having to turn into one the following night.

* * *

“Hey Jungwon!” Jay called out as he caught up to his roommate; everyone was making their way up the staircase to go to bed. Jungwon turned around, “What’s up, hyung?”

“I was just, um,” Jay rubbed his neck as he blushed, “w-wondering if you needed…any, um…”

“Protection from the ghost?” Jungwon quirked an eyebrow at the vampire, a giggle escaping his lips. Jay’s cheeks reddened as the younger winked, “This is quite an elaborate way of asking for cuddles. Did you plan this whole thing out? Y’know, making everyone think there’s actually a ghost?”

The American boy rolled his eyes as Jungwon slipped into their shared room, “You know, I’m starting to think I should go ask Heeseung hyung if he needs any protection from that ghost.”

Jungwon pouted, “Welp, guess I’ll need to sleep with one eye open if you won’t be here to protect me.”

“Are you saying that you need a strong knight in shining armor to protect you from the ghouls?” Jay leaned against the doorframe with a confident smirk.

“Go find Heeseung.” Jungwon blew a kiss to the older before slamming the door in his face.

“Yah! Yang Jungwon, you’re getting awfully bold!” Jay shouted, hearing nothing but laughter coming from the other side of the door. He bursted into the room and slammed the door behind him before tackling the human to his bed with tickles. 

“Ha! Jokes on you, I’m not ticklish!” Jungwon smirked at his roommate’s actions. Jay froze with a frown, “You're kidding.”

The younger began laughing uncontrollably as his friend basically buffered, “I’m serious! You can’t get me to crack.”

Their laughter eventually died down, leaving the two staring into each other’s eyes with smiles painted across their faces. 

Jungwon could tell there was a hint of sadness behind Jay’s expression as he spoke, “I’m really going to miss you.”

The human slipped his arms around the older’s neck, “I won’t be gone forever, I promise we’ll see each other again. I just…need time. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jay nodded in understanding before lowering his body to lie on top of the younger’s. Jungwon smiled and let his eyes flutter shut as the vampire slotted his head into the crook of his roommate’s neck, running a hand through the blonde hair, “Goodnight. Don’t forget to protect me.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jay mumbled against the younger’s skin with closed eyes, pulling a giggle from Jungwon’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um more cute jaywon bc i literally love them to death <3
> 
> anyways there’s probably going to be a few more chapters and then ill end the story LOL i don’t want to drag it out for too long soooo yeah bleh
> 
> alrighty i hope you guys enjoyed :(
> 
> ill leave my socials in case you want to see what im up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3
> 
> ps: happy holidays babes! <33333


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bbs happy holidays enjoy the chapter mwah

The Sunday afternoon Jungwon woke up to was peaceful and quiet. The birds were chirping outside, and the sunlight slipped through the middle of the curtains just right so that his legs were kept warm. The weight of Jay’s body on top of him only made things even more cozy, causing the idea of having to get up in a half hour or so to become _very_ unappealing. But in an effort to savor the time he _did_ have, he let his eyes close and slipped a hand into the blonde hair on his roommate’s head. 

Jay began to stir awake as he felt the human’s fingers brush through his locks, “Feels nice.”

Jungwon smiled, “Good morning.”

“I could get used to waking up like this,” the older said with a grin, snuggling his head further into Jungwon’s neck. The younger laughed, “Yeah, it’s pretty nice.”

_Too bad there’s no point in getting used to it,_ Jungwon thought sadly. He knew that getting back to his family and school was his top priority, but he couldn’t get over how bad he was going to miss his classmates at Greenwood, especially Jay.

_Jay_. 

He hugged the older tighter, hoping to engrave the feeling of holding him deep into his memory. The last thing he wanted was to forget what sharing these kinds of moments with Jay felt like.

The vampire chuckled, “You’re gonna suffocate me.”

Jungwon loosened his grip slightly, “Sorry, just trying to take advantage of this while I can.”

“We forgot to change out of our uniforms last night,” Jay observed.

Suddenly, the younger rolled over so that he was on top of his roommate.

“Well, that just means we get a little extra time to cuddle when Headmaster calls for us. Y’know, one less thing for us to do.”

Jay smirked as his gaze shifted slightly down to Jungwon’s lips, “Are we...flirting right now?”

Jungwon completely froze up, eyes wide and cheeks red.

He got up from his position on top of Jay to hurriedly sit at the foot of his bed, “W-What?! No! Of course not! W-We’re just...um...we’re just goofing around.”

_We’re literally always flirting, Jungwon,_ Jungwon thought to himself.

The American boy sat up, smirk still plastered to his face, “Right. Just goofing around.”

Jungwon yelped as his roommate scooted closer to him.

Close enough that their noses brushed.

“We should get up now, yeah?” Jay suggested. The younger gulped as he felt his roommate’s breath on his lips, “B-But...it’s still so early.”

The vampire shrugged, “You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm. C’mon, there’s probably something for us to do around the house.”

“O-Ok,” Jungwon slowly got up from the bed, flustered from the events that had just transpired.

* * *

At breakfast, Jungwon was quieter than usual. It wasn’t out of the blue, however; it was because he’d remembered that it was finally the day he’d be turned. The idea, while he’d come to terms with it, still scared him half to death. 

Especially the last step of the ritual.

Jungwon never thought he’d see the day where he needed to prepare his brain to stab himself in the chest.

“Are you excited?” Jake whispered to him as they ate. The human shrugged, “I’m still really scared.”

The Australian boy shook his head with a smile, “There’s nothing to worry about, I can assure you. Plus, Jay told me he’s going to be helping you out, so you’re in great hands. He cares about you a lot, which means he’s going to try his best to do everything perfectly.”

Jungwon couldn’t suppress the grin that crawled onto his face, _he cares about you._

“We should pick our Secret Santas!” Sunoo exclaimed happily. Sunghoon nodded in agreement, “I’ll make the slips of paper to pick from!”

Heeseung sighed happily, “Thanks for letting us have some fun on Christmas, Headmaster.”

Professor Kim shook his head with a chuckle, “You boys deserve nothing less. I’m happy to see you all so excited.”

“Wait guys,” Sunghoon froze, leaving everyone in a suspenseful silence. Suddenly, he booped the tip of his nose and yelled, “Who’s on dish duty? Not it!”

Niki cussed under his breath after realizing he was the last one to touch his nose, “I swear the universe is against me.”

“Jungwon! Come with me and Sunoo to the greenhouse!” Sunghoon requested as he walked out of the dining room with the witch. Jungwon placed his dishes in the sink before slipping outside.

“What’s up?” He said as he shut the glass door behind himself. Sunghoon grabbed his friend’s hands, “How do you feel? I mean, today’s the big day!”

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Jungwon’s eyes were wide open.

Sunoo giggled, “Well that can’t be good.”

Sunghoon sighed, “Panicking does you absolutely _no_ good. Think about the brightside! After this, you’ll be able to go home and back to your normal life. Not to mention how _Jay_ is the one helping you out with the ritual—very cute by the way—so you’ll be just fine!”

“Yeah, Jungwon-ah!” Sunoo smiled. “Don’t worry your pretty, little head off now.”

Jungwon let out a huff of air as he hopped up onto the metal table, “Things are just moving so fast. I know I don’t have any other choice but...the fact that I’ll be a vampire later tonight is so weird and scary.”

“Like we said,” Sunghoon rubbed the boy’s arm, “worrying will do you nothing. Just think about the fact that you get Jay all to yourself, up close and personal.”

Sunoo giggled as a smile and blush crept up onto Jungwon’s face.

* * *

“Jungwon-ssi,” Professor Kim called out to his student after dinner. The human walked over to where the headmaster was standing in the hallway.

“I’ve left all you need for the ritual down in the basement. Just let Jongseong know when you’re ready to begin and he’ll take it from there,” The headmaster explained. Jungwon nodded, “Thank you, sir.”

Professor Kim placed a hand on his student’s shoulder, “I know this was a tough process with a lot of bumps, but I’m just happy you’re trying to make the best of your situation by turning.”

Jungwon smiled weakly, “I guess you guys made it a lot easier for me. You guys kind of showed me how... _human_ vampires can actually be, so thank you for that.”

“It’s getting late, I advise you to move along and get this done and over with,” The headmaster turned to the living room, “Jongseong-ssi! May you begin?”

Jay stepped away from the conversation he was having with Jake and Sunghoon, “Yes sir.”

Professor Kim turned back to the human with a smile, “Good luck, Jungwon.”

* * *

“It’s creepy down here,” Jungwon commented, subconsciously hooking his arm around Jay’s as they walked down the basement staircase after dinner. The older chuckled before pulling on the string that turned on the lights, “I think it’s pretty sick.”

Jungwon let out a shaky breath as he took in his surroundings. The basement was cold and smelled of the earth it was built underneath. It was dark due to the fact that there were so few lights, and the room felt quite empty seeing as there was very little furniture and some boxes. Placed on the table was a knife and a wooden stake left by Professor Kim.

“You ready?” Jay asked excitedly as the younger hopped up onto the table.

Jungwon gulped with a nod before reaching for the knife that was next to him, “Sh-Should I cut my finger now?” 

Jay shook his head with a smirk before stepping closer to sniff the column of Jungwon’s neck, “Don’t even need it, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

The human’s eyes went wide and a gasp left his lips as he felt a pair of fangs press into his skin. He winced in pain as Jay sucked at the wound, the strange feeling of blood leaving his body making him cringe.

He was in utter shock, it was finally happening: he was going to become a vampire. The past month flashed through his mind quickly, recalling everything that led up to this point. It almost made him emotional to think that this was all coming to an end. He thought back to the anger he initially felt towards his parents, towards the universe. But then he thought to all of the nice memories he’d made with his classmates—his _friends_ . It felt so right to call them that. He knew he was going to miss them like crazy, he knew he was going to miss _Jay_ like crazy.

_Jay_.

Before he knew it, the older was pulling away from his neck while breathing heavily. The vampire nuzzled his nose against his friend’s ear and whispered, “You always taste so good.”

Jay quickly pulled up his sleeve and pressed his fangs into his wrist before bringing his arm up to Jungwon’s mouth, “Drink up.”

Jungwon let out a sigh of relief as he sucked on the vampire’s wrist, feeling rejuvenated now that he was drinking blood. He grabbed the older’s arm with both hands and let his eyes fell shut, feeding from Jay’s wrist like it was his last meal. Jay chuckled and pried his arm away from the younger, “Geez, you’re hungry, huh?”

The younger nodded as his friend wiped away the blood on the corner of his mouth. The American boy sighed, “Ok, this is the hardest part, but it’ll be over before you know it. Can you lie down for me?”

Jungwon did as he was told, too out of it from all the blood he lost to even think about the last step of the ritual. Jay grabbed the wooden stake while frowning, barely able to bring himself to carry out the deed.

Jungwon chuckled tiredly before mumbling, “Just do it already.”

The older nodded, and with a deep breath, he drove the stake into the human’s heart.

Jungwon gasped loudly, his eyes shooting wide open.

Jay was quick to comfort the boy, “It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s almost done.”

Tears quickly made their way down Jungwon’s cheeks, “H-Hyung...too much...hurts.”

The older frowned and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair; he felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of his friend in extreme pain. He closed his eyes before slamming a hand over Jungwon’s nose and mouth in an attempt to speed up the process, but the sobs that escaped the latter’s mouth only pained him more.

Soon, Jungwon’s body lied lifeless on the table. 

Jay removed his hand and the stake from the younger’s body, waiting for a sign that the ritual had been completed. As he patiently waited, he rested his head on Jungwon’s stomach.

Suddenly, a wet gasp rang through the air.

“Where am I?! Where am I?! What happened?! Jay hyung, Jay hyung—”

The older smiled at the voice and pulled the finally-awake-Jungwon into a tight hug, “Hyung is here, I’m right here, holy shit, thank god it’s over.”

Jungwon trembled in his friend’s arms, gripping tightly onto the sleeves of Jay’s blazer, “I-It’s over?”

Jay chuckled as he brought their foreheads together, “Yes, yes, it’s all done.”

The younger began sobbing as realization set in.

He was a vampire now.

He was never going to die.

He had to suck blood to survive.

He was… _thirsty_?

He was thirsty.

_Really_ thirsty.

“Why are you crying?” Jay laughed and pulled the boy back into a hug. Jungwon sniffled, “There’s j-just a lot happ-pening right n-now. I’m so scared…and my head h-hurts really bad...God, I’m so fucking thirsty—ow! My mouth hurts!”

Jay pulled away from the hug to look into the younger’s mouth. He cooed, “Your fangs are coming in.”

Jungwon grabbed the American boy’s wrist and sank his fangs into the skin. Jay winced as his friend began to suck, “Where are your manners? A little warning next time would be great.”

The younger pulled away with an annoyed expression, “S-Sorry, I don’t know why I’m acting this way.”

“You’re fine, Jungwon,” Jay stroked the boy’s cheek, “it’s only natural after you basically deprived your body of blood for the past sixteen years. Come on, let’s see if Headmaster has anything you can snack on.”

After Jungwon tiredly latched onto his friend’s arm, the pair began their path back up the stairs. Jay chuckled to himself as he felt Jungwon rub his cheek against the older’s bicep, “Taking care of you these next few days should be all sorts of fun.”

“Don’t baby me,” Jungwon rolled his eyes.

Jay pressed a kiss to the younger’s ear, “You're too cute not to baby.”

“Are we flirting right now?” Jungwon asked calmly.

Jay shrugged, “Maybe a little, but I’m fine with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it got a bit rushed in the middle but i really didn’t feel like adding so much filler but when i go back and revise this chapter i’ll see what i can do.  
> alrighty i hope you guys enjoyed  
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi  
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAAH um hey y’all haha
> 
> ik it’s been a hot second since i updated, really sorry about that
> 
> if you guys couldn’t tell, i’ve lost a little motivation to write recently. but now that i got some ideas flowing and i’m writing some…other things (won’t spoil it yet LOL even though y’all probably know), i was able to pull through a little more. 
> 
> i'll try and get out another chapter this weekend, as i’m currently working on it and just need to add one more scene to finish it.
> 
> so yeah i hope you guys aren’t too mad at me for making you wait so long. i wanted to write a a lot more during break, but i got really sick right at the beginning with like food poisoning or something, so i really just wanted to rest haha. 
> 
> OK that’s enough rambling haha enjoy this fluffy fluff and i’ll hopefully see you lovely babies this weekend.

Sunghoon and Jake turned their heads towards the hallway where they’d heard the sound of people stumbling up a set of stairs. Sunghoon gasped as Jay walked into the living room, helping a very tired looking Jungwon walk, “How’d it go?!”

Jay shrugged, “Couldn't have gone better, really. His cravings are pretty intense right now, though. Could you go ask Headmaster for a blood bag?”

Sunghoon nodded and got up, “I’m on it.”

Jungwon groaned as he was placed on the couch, getting comfortable as soon as his bottom hit the cushion. 

Jake sighed, _“I can’t believe it’s finally over.”_

_“Yeah,”_ Jay took a seat on the couch, _“we should keep a close eye on him for the next few days. He’s probably gonna be antsy and hungry until he gets used to his body.”_

_“Agreed,”_ Jake smiled as he brushed the hair away from Jungwon’s forehead, “Jungwon-ah, how do you feel?”

“Sleepy, and hungry,” the younger mumbled while closing his eyes, the urge to nap suddenly overtaking him. The Australian boy looked at his blonde friend and laughed, _“He’s really adorable.”_

Jay smiled and caressed the young vampire’s cheek, silently agreeing with what his friend said. He would have never said it out loud, but he was quite saddened to have already gone through the ritual, as it meant that Jungwon more than likely had no longer than a few weeks left at the academy.

Soon, Sunghoon returned with Professor Kim trailing behind him, “Jungwon-ssi, how are you doing?”

Jungwon rubbed his forehead with a groan while trying to sit up, “Do we have any painkillers? My head is-”

“Throbbing? It’s because you're going through slight withdrawals.” The headmaster brought the bag of blood to the young vampire’s lips. “Here, drink up. Your body is parched.”

Jungwon took a hold of the bag as he lied back down, his head in Jay’s lap. The blonde ran his fingers through his roommate’s hair, “So, what’s the plan?”

“I'll notify his parents about the completion of the ritual and determine when he’ll go home. As for you all, just make sure he doesn’t get out of control. We only need to let him feed every few days, and we’ll have him start on craving medication with you all tomorrow night.” Professor Kim explained.

“When can I go home?” Jungwon whined. “I did what I was supposed to. I just want to see my parents again.”

“Patience, Jungwon. You still have much to learn before I can just let you go back home.” The headmaster explained. “Starting tomorrow, you’ll start learning how to use your abilities.”

Jay raised his hand, “Heeseung and I can help him if you’d like.”

“That would be fantastic.” Professor Kim nodded. “For now, though, let’s get him to bed so he can rest up.”

Jay allowed Jungwon to lean on him as they made their way up the stairs and into their room. The younger stumbled over to his bed before kicking off his shoes and sitting down, continuing to suck on the blood bag like it was one of those pouches of applesauce you give to hungry toddlers. Jay laughed at the sight as he began to undress, “I wish I acted that adorable when I turned.”

“Cut that shit, I’m not cute,” Jungwon glared at his friend.

“PJs, now.” Jay snapped his fingers. “You need to sleep.”

Jungwon whined and lied down, “Hyuuung~ I’m too tired to change.”

Jay rolled his eyes, finally undoing the last button on his dress shirt. He grabbed Jungwon’s pajamas from their dresser and walked back over to the bed. After dropping the clothes on the mattress, he pulled the younger into a sitting position.

The blonde began unbuttoning his friend’s dress shirt with a sigh, “As much as I love to take care of you, Jungwonie, I can’t do everything for you. I know you’re not feeling the best right now, but I need you to make sure you’re always doing what Headmaster and I say. Understood?”

Jungwon flushed slightly as he nodded, the dress shirt slipping off of his shoulders and arms.

“Up.” Jay tagged a motion to his command.

The ravenette raised his arms up like requested, “Why would you want to take care of anyone?”

“Not just anyone,” Jay chuckled as he slipped the shirt over his roommate’s head, “someone younger. I didn’t grow up with any siblings, so I never got to help take care of anybody younger than me like I always wanted to. But y’know, with my parents fighting and the divorce and everything it just…having a little brother or sister didn’t end up happening.”

The older shrugged as Jungwon slipped his dress pants down, “I don’t know, I’ve never really been affectionate to anyone before. You’ve kind of…shed some light on this side that I didn’t really know I had.”

“You’ve taken really good care of me, hyung,” Jungwon smiled softly. Jay laughed quietly as he dressed the younger in his pajama pants, “That makes me very happy to hear.”

The blonde squatted down slightly so he could be eye-level with his roommate before brushing a hand through the younger’s dark locks. He continued the path of his hand down to Jungwon’s cheek, “Get some sleep, ok?”

The younger vampire blushed a little before nodding.

Jay pressed a quick kiss to his friend’s forehead before picking the empty blood bag off of the bed and walking away to grab his pajamas and change. Jungwon rolled over to face his window, closing his eyes as his fangs slipped back into his gums.

He waited and waited for Jay to slip into bed right behind him, but unfortunately, the mattress never dipped.

* * *

The shower could be heard running from just outside the bathroom.

“I can’t even begin to describe the relief I feel now that Jungwon’s gone through the ritual!” Sunoo exclaimed from under the hot water.

Niki looked close in the mirror to pick at something stuck in between his teeth, “It’s definitely one less burden for Headmaster to deal with.”

“I hope Jungwonie is handling it all okay.” Sunoo poured some shampoo into his hand before giggling, “Goodness, I can barely remember how it felt when I turned.”

“That’s because it happened like, three thousand years ago,” Niki teased with a smirk. Sunoo poked his soapy head out of the shower, “Are you implying that I’m old?!”

“I don’t have to imply that, it’s just a known fact. But all vampires get super old, it’s okay.” The Japanese boy shrugged. 

“Do you remember what you were like when you turned?” Sunoo asked as he rinsed his hair. Niki thought for a moment before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, “It was crazy. I already told you the story ages ago, but I still can’t believe how dumb I was.”

Sunoo giggled, “You were only fifteen, sweetheart.”

“I guess, but it was still dumb to just let my friend turn me into a vampire. And right before moving to a whole different country, too? _That_ was fucking stupid. My parents thought it was the Korean air making me sick.” Niki laughed before continuing, “I still feel kind of embarrassed for letting my mom find out the way she did.”

“You haven’t shared that part of the story to me!” Sunoo whined. Niki rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, toothbrush swirling against his molars, “It’s gross, that’s why I don’t tell anyone.”

The witch turned the shower off and poked his head out from behind the curtain once more, “Would you be so kind as to pass me my towel?”

The younger spit into the sink before doing what was asked of him, “She caught me in my room sucking blood from a dead rabbit.”

Sunoo froze, eyes going wide as the towel slipped from his grasp. 

Niki scoffed, “See? Now you think I’m gross.”

“Nishimura Riki! May I please be caught off guard at this one detail?! You’re not gross, I’m just shocked.” Sunoo rolled his eyes and picked up his towel from the ground.

He dried himself off mostly before stepping out of the shower, “How did she react?”

“She fainted.” Niki shrugged, turning off the sink faucet and placing his toothbrush back where it belonged. “Then when she woke up, I explained everything to my family and they started trying to figure out where to get me help.”

“They weren’t angry?” Sunoo asked, his mouth in an o-shape. 

The blonde shook his head, “Shocked, maybe even scared, but never angry. I was never allowed to see my friend again, though.”

The witch laughed as he dressed himself in his sleep clothes, “I _do not_ blame them one bit; such foolish behavior from your friend. Does he know all of the kinds of things vampires have to deal with?”

Niki laughed and gave a back hug to Sunoo once the latter began brushing his teeth, “You sound like such a mom.”

“It’s what happens when you live for over two hundred years,” Sunoo sighs.

“Do you want kids?” Niki unconsciously mumbled into the side of his lover’s neck, causing Sunoo to choke on his toothpaste. The Japanese boy began to panic, pulling away from the hug and stumbling backwards with a blush, “Shit! Fuck! That was nothing, oh my god, please forget you heard anything.”

Sunoo rinsed his mouth with water and placed his toothbrush back in its place before turning to the younger, hands on his hips.

“Nishimura Riki, at least put a ring on my finger before asking such questions,” Sunoo giggled. The blonde blushed even harder, “S-Sorry, I really don’t know why my mind went there.”

The witch tugged on his boyfriend’s hand so that they could finally make their way back to their shared bedroom. As Sunoo slipped under the covers and made himself comfortable, Niki closed the door and curtains, making the room quite dark. 

Niki eventually joined his lover under the warm comforter, “Do you ever think about it, though?”

“What?” Sunoo looked up at the blonde, who simply shrugged.

“Just…the future. Y’know, when we’re getting out of here? What we’ll do after,” Niki brushed his fingers through the older’s dark hair. Sunoo pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, even tapping his chin for dramatic effect, before giggling and taking a hold of the Japanese boy’s hand, “I think about our future together a lot.”

Niki began to feel like an excited puppy, “Like what?”

“Oh, y’know,” Sunoo smiled as he intertwined their fingers, “living together and getting married and…”

The younger became too curious to simply let his boyfriend trail off for good, “Oh, come on! Tell me!”

Sunoo giggled, softly caressing the blonde’s cheek, “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have an extra little witch running around.”

Niki smiled, completely understanding what the older was implying. He almost laughed in absolute glee at the thought: Sunoo sitting outside in a backyard with a little girl on his lap and a spell book open, reciting and teaching spells to the child.

He pulled the older close to his chest, “I can’t wait to be with you forever.”

Sunoo breathed in his mate’s scent deeply with a soft smile, “Goodnight, darling.”

“I love you,” Niki pressed a kiss into the ravenette’s hair before letting his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and boring ik, but i hope it’s alright for the time being.
> 
> again, i will try my best to push out another chapter this weekend because i feel bad for making you all wait so long after such a short chapter haha
> 
> alrighty i love you all to death
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to (PLEASE GO INTERACT WITH MY TWITTER I BARELY TALK TO ANYONE ON THERE :’((((( )  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3
> 
> oh go listen to flower by ikon ok bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ha ha what’s up babies okie dokie enjoy the chapter

The curtains suddenly parted and let in a bright ray of sunshine right into Jungwon’s shut eyes, causing the young vampire to groan, “What?”

“Time to get up! You have a full day of training ahead,” it was Heeseung. Jungwon sat up and rubbed his eyes, allowing his vision to focus just as Jay stepped into the room. He set the pajamas he’d just changed out of onto the dresser, “Ready to go?”

“Do I look ready?” Jungwon glared at his roommate, earning a laugh from the blonde. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the dresser to search for his uniform. After eventually making it to the bathroom and shutting the door, he flipped on the light switch and set down his clothes on the toilet lid.

He paused for a brief moment before turning to face the mirror.

The young vampire examined his neck, feeling over the skin Jay bit; he was shocked to see that the bitemark had already healed. He got closer to his reflection and opened his mouth, looking for his fangs. His eyes widened as they started to slip out, stumbling backwards to press his back against the wall.

There was a knock on the door, “Dude, I’m starving. Can you hurry up?”

It was Jay, which caused the ravenette to blush. 

He slowly opened the door and peeked his head out, “Um, a-am I allowed to brush my fangs?”

Jay couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger’s innocent question, “Did they come out again?”

Jungwon nodded shyly in response.

“Your fangs are just like normal teeth, you’re fine to brush them. Just know they might be a little sensitive at first since they just grew in,” Jay explained. Jungwon quietly thanked the older vampire before slipping back into the bathroom to get ready. 

A few minutes later, Jungwon arrived at the dining table refreshed and wearing his uniform. Professor Kim smiled, “How was your sleep, Jungwon-ssi?” 

“Deep. I could barely bring myself to get up,” The young vampire glared at his two oldest classmates as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, “although I wasn’t left with much choice.”

Jay and Heeseung shared a glance and laughed before Sunoo chose a conversation topic, “I was actually discussing this with Niki in the shower last night: what did you all experience when you were turned?”

Jake raised his hand, “My dad was _worried_. Scratch that, worried is an understatement. He was going crazy! He didn’t know anything about hybrids, so he was scared that my werewolf blood would kill me after turning. After a while we figured out that’s not how things work, but he always worried and took good care of me.”

“It’s nice that they didn’t flip out or anything,” Jay commented, “wish my mom would’ve done the same.”

“Some people are still quite...narrow minded when it comes to us mythical creatures, Jongseong-ssi.” The headmaster explained. The American boy sighed, “I’d just wish she’d come around.”

“You don’t talk much about your dad, Jay.” Sunghoon observed. “How did he react?”

“He didn’t get to. He was out of the picture way before then. My mom might’ve told him once I left but...I’m really not sure.” The older blonde shrugged.

“What about you, Heeseungie hyung?” Sunoo asked before taking another sip of his tea.

“Similar to Jake and Niki,” The eldest student began, “my parents were just concerned with getting me any help I needed. They saw Greenwood as a good option, and I’ve been here since.”

“I still feel awful that you had to give up your dream, Sunghoon-ah,” Jay cringed. Sunghoon sighed, “Hopefully once I’m out of here I can get back on the ice and go far.”

“Did you all feel this horrible when you turned?” Jungwon wondered. 

He received one big “yes” from all of his classmates, making him facepalm and sigh.

“You are so god damn lucky you have Headmaster to help you through this,” Niki claimed. “Try going through weeks of withdrawals without knowing why the fuck you feel the way you do.”

Jake sucked in a breath through his teeth, “That has _got_ to suck.”

“Alright boys, let’s finish up with breakfast so we can get started with class.” Professor Kim smiled, happy to see his students be open enough with one another to share their difficult experiences.

* * *

“Thanks for letting us help you train, Jungwon,” Heeseung smiled as they made their way into the living room. Jay smirked, “Yeah, we get to skip class for this.”

Heeseung frowned at the blonde, earning an eye roll from Jay. Jungwon began a quick stretch to warm himself up while his friends took a seat on the couch.

“So what’s the game plan?” The short vampire asked.

Heeseung shrugged and looked at his blonde friend, “I’m thinking some quick pointers on super speed, maybe touch on super strength and healing—oh, we should definitely talk to him about compulsion.”

Jay stood up and walked over to Jungwon, “Let’s get that one over with since it’s the easiest.”

“Compulsion?” Jungwon raised an eyebrow at his friends. 

“Vampires have the ability to basically make anybody do what they want them to,” Heeseung explained. “There are very few times when compulsion won’t work, the most common method being having vervain on you in some way.”

“That’s a plant that is _very_ harmful to vampires,” Jay added. Heeseung nodded, “Usually vampires that are close with any humans will put vervain in a piece of jewelry and ask them to wear it.”

“For your compulsion to be more effective and last longer, you have to be drinking human blood. Animal blood only does so much for your powers,” Jay informed the young vampire. Jungwon’s mouth made an o-shape, “Wait, so to reach my full potential, I’ll have to feed on humans?”

Heeseung shrugged, “I really don’t foresee you needing to use your powers at all, so I wouldn’t worry so much. Plus, there are other ways of obtaining human blood than directly feeding from them.”

“Let’s get started,” Jay said. “I’m going to do a quick demonstration and then I want you to do the same thing for me.”

Jungwon stood up and smirked, “Lay it on me.”

Jay took a step closer to the ravenette and softly grabbed his cheek, staring deeply into his eyes. Jungwon’s cheeks flushed a pink color as the blonde’s eyes turned a dark shade of red.

“You’re going to act like a cat until I snap my fingers, and when I do, you’ll forget everything that happened.”

Jungwon blinked.

Then, he dropped to his to his knees and meowed, which caused Jay to collapse onto the couch from laughing so hard. Heeseung fell onto his side and grabbed his stomach from how well Jungwon was acting: the younger was crawling around the living room and licking the back of his hand, letting out a pur every now and then.

“Ok, ok, I can’t handle this anymore,” Jay said, wiping away the tears that were gathering at his lash line before snapping his fingers.

Jungwon froze in the position he was in, a confused expression appearing on his face, “What just happened?” 

Heeseung rolled off of the couch and laughed even harder as Jay stood up and walked over to the young vampire, “And that, Jungwonie, is compulsion.”

Jungwon grabbed the hand his roommate had reached out to him before being helped up, “Why is Heeseung hyung laughing so hard?”

Heeseung finally caught his breath, “It’s nothing, I promise. Ok, now try to use your compulsion on me or Jay.”

“A little revenge sounds nice,” Jungwon giggled as he stared into Jay’s eyes. The blonde smirked as he watched Jungwon’s irises turn a crimson color.

“You are going to keep slapping yourself until I snap my fingers.”

“Oh ho ho, you’re evil—ah!” Jay winced as his own hand met his cheek. Jungwon and Heeseung began to laugh as the American boy continued to keep hitting himself. The eldest vampire took a seat on the couch, laughing uncontrollably as Jungwon snapped his fingers, “Ok! Ok, that’s enough, hyung.”

Jay rubbed his cheek, “Geez, Jungwon. Rough much?”

The ravenette giggled and pressed a light kiss to the spot that was repeatedly smacked, “Sorry, that _was_ pretty evil of me.”

Heeseung whistled as Jay’s cheeks flushed, “Woah guys, way to make me feel like a third wheel.”

Jungwon rolled his eyes, “What’s next?”

“Let’s work on some super speed,” Heeseung suggested, walking the younger into the hallway. “Now super speed is all about focus and control. As long as you’re telling yourself what to do, it should be no problem.”

Jungwon took a deep breath as Jay turned him to face down the long hallway. The blonde patted his roommate on the shoulders, “Alright, down the hall for me.”

Jungwon let out a puff of air and nodded. He started to run, and before he knew it, his world was moving in slow motion. His eyes widened; he always saw what it was like for superheroes like the Flash to use their super speed, but it was crazy to be doing it himself. He smiled, happy to have gotten this ability down on the first try.

But as he got closer and closer to the wall, his strides still wide and fast, he forgot to tell himself to stop a little before the end of his path, which resulted in him hitting the wall and falling backwards on the ground.

Jay cringed as Jungwon’s head made a loud thud against the hardwood floor, “He’s lucky that won’t leave a mark.”

“You have to give yourself time to slow back down, Jungwon-ah,” Heeseung advised. Jungwon groaned and rubbed the back of his head, “It feels like my brain rattled.”

Jay and Heeseung quickly made their way over to help the young vampire stand up. The eldest of the three ruffled Jungwon’s hair, “You alright?”

Jungwon nodded, “What’s next?”

“Super strength,” Jay smiled. Jungwon gasped, “Dude, I feel like a superhero!”

“Ok,” Heeseung began as they entered the living room, “I need you to...hm...oh! Pick up the couch.”

_Well this is quite fast paced, Jungwon blinked._

“Um, ok,” The ravenette wasn’t confident, but he decided to give the task his best shot. He squatted down to grab under the couch and groaned as he attempted to lift the heavy piece of furniture. Jay lightly kicked his roommate’s behind, “Come on, Wonie. Up.”

Jungwon shut his eyes tight as he finally got the entire couch off of the ground, letting out a sigh of relief after getting it over his head. He laughed, “I did it!”

“Geez, it’s nasty under there,” Heeseung cringed.

Then, an idea struck his mind.

“Jay, why don’t you vacuum under here a little?” He requested. Jay groaned, “You’re not seriously making me do chores right now, are you?”

“It’s part of Jungwon’s training.” The eldest claimed. Left with no other option, Jay strolled over to the laundry room to search for their vacuum. Jungwon looked to his eldest classmate with curious eyes, “Um, where should I put this?”

“You’re going to hold it until he’s finished.” Heeseung commanded, taking a seat on the armchair.

“What?!” Jungwon felt his arms physically weaken at the order.

“Endurance is important, Jungwon-ah.” Heeseung claimed. “What’s the point of having a power if you can only use it for two seconds at a time?”

“Found it!” Jay called out as he exited the laundry room.

“Hurry up, please.” Jungwon pouted. Jay pinched the younger’s cheek and laughed, “Sure thing.”

* * *

Jungwon squeaked, “Park Jongseong, if you do not finish vacuuming right this second—”

“Ok, done.” Jay reached to unplug the cord from the outlet. Jungwon let out a sigh of relief and ~~threw~~ dropped the couch back in its spot. The young vampire fell to the ground and panted, “I think that’s enough training for today.”

Jay and Heeseung couldn’t help but stand over him and laugh.

Sunoo came down the hall, his arm linked with Niki’s, “Jungwon, darling! How was your first day of training-oh good heavens, is he alright?”

“No.” Jungwon mumbled.

Heeseung rolled his eyes with a smile, “He’s fine.”

Niki laughed at the sight of the ravenette on the floor, “Tired already?”

“Fuck you! You didn’t have to hold a couch over your head for like, 3 minutes!” Jungwon whined as he sat up to glare at the Japanese boy. Niki laughed and spoke in a mocking tone, “3 minutes? That’s light work.”

“Alright Niki, you done teasing him?” Sunghoon chuckled. The younger blonde glanced at the figure skater before returning his gaze to Jungwon, “For now.”

“Uh oh, our maknaes are at each other’s throats. Again.” Jake rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

Jungwon was right after Sunoo while in line for their medication. He gulped before opening his mouth to have the pill placed on his tongue. He quickly swallowed it and opened his mouth back up to have it checked out. 

“Tongue up,” Professor Kim requested, shining the light directly into Jungwon’s mouth, eventually smiling at the absence of the capsule, “good job, Jungwon-ssi. Alright, everyone to bed. It’s getting very late.”

On the way up the stairs, Jake caught up to his figure skater friend, “Sunghoon-ah!”

The pale boy turned his head to the voice beside him, “What’s up?”

“Could you stay up for another hour or so?” Jake whispered. Sunghoon shrugged, “Sure, what did you need me for?”

Jake just chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, just stay awake a little longer!”

Sunghoon giggled as the Australian boy scurried off to his room, deciding to just do as he requested and hope that only good things were to come.

* * *

Jungwon didn’t exactly expect any side effects from the medication. But boy, was he in for a treat…

It started with not being able to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He tossed and turned, but no position felt comfortable to sleep in.

Then, his skin started to itch from how bad he was craving blood. And then, he felt his gums ache, which meant his fangs were coming out.

“Isn’t this shit supposed to make me _not_ want to drink blood?” He groaned loud enough to make Jay stir in his sleep. The ravenette got up and slipped into bed next to his roommate, “Hyung.”

No response.

“Hyung~.”

“Jungwonie, let me sleep.” Jay rolled onto his back and mumbled his request in a sleepy voice that made the younger giggle.

“Hyung,” Jungwon whined. “I can’t sleep.”

Jay rubbed his shut eyes, “It’s because you’re hungry, Wonie.”

“Then how do I _not_ feel hungry?” Jungwon rolled over onto his stomach.

“You feed off of something, stupid.”

“But I don’t have anything to feed off of, stupid.”

Jay sighed out of annoyance before bringing his wrist to his mouth and piercing the skin with his fangs. He then shoved his wrist against Jungwon’s lips, “I’m letting you feed just this once. But tomorrow, you just need to get over these cravings. Now let me sleep.”

Jungwon smiled against the older’s arm, mumbling a “thank you” against the skin as he began to suck the wound.

Jay tried to be annoyed and act like a good influence, but deep down, he wanted to be able to let the young vampire feed off of him any time he pleased. He found Jungwon so cute in this state, all needy and clingy.

He pulled back his wrist once his vision became blurry, “Ok, that’s all hyung can give you right now.”

Jungwon sighed happily with closed eyes before snuggling against his roommate’s side, “Goodnight, hyung.”

Jay hesitated before pulling the younger a little closer and letting a small grin appear on his face. 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo that was incredibly long for no reason anyways hope you guys thought it was cute. again, we’re sort of coming to the end, so i hope you guys will stick around. 
> 
> alrighty, i love you all
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you guys want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> (PLEASE please please please go interact with my twitter i love talking to new peeps especially you guys ;)))) and my page is just dumb shit about my day to day life and my interests so if y’all wanna get to know me more and check me out on there that would be sick haha)
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t expect me to update so soon right? ah ha ha
> 
> enjoy the chapter my loves

The next day, just after breakfast had ended, Sunghoon walked into the living room giggling to himself. Jungwon smiled at the older, “What’s got you cheesing?”

The figure skater leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, “I kind of had the _best_ morning ever.”

Sunoo gasped, “Oh, go on! Fill us in on what happened!” 

Sunghoon giggled as he began to retell the events that transpired.

Sunghoon had stayed up just like Jake had requested, deciding to read some more of the novel he’d picked up the other day. He waited and waited and waited, but he could feel himself start to get tired as the clock hit 7 a.m.

Finally, after a little while more of waiting, Jake ran into Sunghoon’s room, dressed as if he were ready to take on a snow storm, “Get dressed, I have a surprise!”

Sunghoon tilted his head in confusion and closed the book, “Where are we going?”

“Just into the forest,” Jake responded. Sunghoon gasped, “Jake, we can’t go there! What if we cross the boundary Headmaster set for us? What if he finds out? We’re not even supposed to be awake right now!”

Jake just shook his head and took a hold of Sunghoon’s hands, “Please, just this once! I really want to show you what I found.”

Sunghoon sighed; using compulsion wasn’t even necessary, he simply couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes of Jake’s. He placed his book on the nightstand before changing into his uniform and grabbing his blazer, a warm coat, and his sunlight ring. The boy slipped on his shoes and gloves, “Ok, let’s go. But we have to be quiet.”

Jake nodded before they slipped into the hall and took quiet steps down the stairs. They walked down the hall to the door that led to the backyard; Jake had taped the lock so that it wouldn’t click when they closed it.

“You’re one smart cookie,” Sunghoon giggled. Jake smiled and grabbed Sunghoon’s hand, “Come on, it’s this way.”

They made their way into the thick forest, the bottoms of their shoes leaving footprints in the snow. Sunghoon shivered as they pushed past some tree branches; they’d gotten quite far from the house by this point. 

“Where are we even going?” Sunghoon asked with a laugh. The older just rolled his eyes with a grin, “I’m not gonna spoil the surprise.”

After walking for a few more minutes, they’d reached a clearing in the trees. 

Sunghoon gasped. 

His eyes met a completely frozen lake and his pair of ice skates. 

He turned to Jake, “What’s this?”

The Australian boy smiled, “Surprise! I found an ice rink for you.”

Sunghoon covered his mouth as he teared up, overcome with emotion at the thought of skating again. Jake nudged him, “Well don’t just stand there! Go!”

Sunghoon laughed and ran to the skates waiting for him. Once he got them on, Jake helped him up and onto the ice. As he began to skate around, he let out a joyful laugh and threw his arms up in the air. 

He thought back to one of his old routines, trying to see if he could remember how it went. 

_Push, and up, arabesque,_ he recalled it all. He started to practice some leaps, and eventually, he remembered how to stick his triple axel quite nicely.

Jake stared in awe at his friend, Sunghoon was so graceful and delicate in every element of his being. 

Sunghoon felt the older’s eyes on him, so he turned to his friend, “What?”

Jake sighed with a smile, “You just look so…elegant. It’s like you were made for the ice. I think I’m going to start calling you Ice Prince.”

The younger blushed and skated towards Jake before plopping down next to him. 

“I can’t begin to thank you enough for this, you have no idea how much…” he sniffled, “how much I missed skating. It feels like I’m…meeting an old friend.”

“Of course. I’m just happy you could finally put your skates to use,” Jake chuckled. Sunghoon laughed as he wiped his wet cheeks, “I know right? They’d been sitting in my closet for so long.”

The silence for the next few moments was comfortable. It gave them time to admire the beautiful sunrise they never really got to see because of their sleep schedules. Sunghoon leaned his head against Jake’s shoulder, “I wish we had a phone or camera to take a picture of the sky.”

“Yeah,” Jake chuckled as he slipped his hand into the younger’s. “That’d be pretty convenient right about now.”

Sunghoon closed his eyes at the contact of their skin, “I would love to have more mornings like this.”

Jake would’ve loved that, too. He adored spending time with the younger, and he loved going outside; putting the two together was simply a match made in heaven.

“So how’d you get your hands on my skates anyway?” Sunghoon smirked as the Australian boy began his attempt to stutter out a response. 

_“Hey,” Jake whispered as he joined Heeseung and Niki on the couch two days before, right after they’d all taken their medication, “can you get Sunghoon to stay out of his room for like, ten minutes? I think I can get the skates outside, I just need some time.”_

_Heeseung nodded, “We’re on it. Sunghoon! I’m feeling snacky, let’s make some ramen?”_

_Sunghoon, who was dancing in the hallway, stopped to face his classmates with a nod, “Let’s do it!”_

_Niki glared at Heeseung and groaned, “I literally just did the dishes.”_

_After the boys got up and moved to the kitchen, Jake snuck away and up to his crush’s room. He closed the door and made his way straight to the closet._

_“There you are!” The skates were in a box way at the back of the closet just like he’d thought. He quickly grabbed them and dashed out of the room, but stopped in his tracks to prepare himself for the utter amount of running he was about to do._

_“Here goes nothing.”_

_A blur passed through the living room and out the back door, causing the boys in the kitchen to look up from their pot of boiling water._

_A few seconds later, a winded Jake appeared and fell onto the couch._

_Sunghoon tilted his head in confusion, “Geez, what did you just do? Run a marathon?”_

_“S-Something like that,” Jake stuttered out as he attempted to catch his breath._

_Heeseung gave the Australian boy a questioning look, sighing in relief when Jake gave him a thumbs up._

“I-I promise I didn’t touch anything but the skates! I just didn’t know how to ask you without ruining the surprise.”

Sunghoon fell onto his back as he laughed, “I’m just messing with you! I really don’t mind since this was such a nice surprise.”

The older breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the snow as well, “Good.”

“How long has it been?” Sunghoon asked, picking his head up. Jake pulled his sleeve up to glance at his watch, “Only like 20 minutes.”

“We should probably head back then,” Sunghoon said, which caused Jake to sit up and pout at him. He gave his friend the signature puppy eyes, “Please? Just a little longer?”

“Jake, I don’t want us to get in trouble.” Sunghoon frowned while lifting his back from the snow. The Australian boy sighed in defeat, “Fine, we can go.”

Sunghoon scooted closer to his friend and reached for his scarf, “You should actually wear this thing properly so you don’t catch a cold.”

Jake rolled his eyes as the boy adjusted his garment, “I feel fine, don’t worry so much.”

“Only once you stop giving me reasons to,” Sunghoon winked at his friend, pulling a scarlet color to the surface of Jake’s cheeks. 

They looked into each other’s eyes.

Jake took note of the beauty marks on Sunghoon’s nose bridge as the younger admired the deep brown eyes of his friend. 

Nothing but the wind and the chirping birds could be heard. 

The sunlight provided them with a small amount of warmth against their faces. 

Jake decided to take his chances—he started to lean in.

As their noses got centimeters away from touching, Sunghoon grabbed his friend’s hand and said, “We should probably, um…get back to, y’know…the house.”

Jake froze. 

His cheeks reddened from not only the cold, but out of embarrassment.

“Y-Yeah, totally.” He stood up as Sunghoon changed from his skates into his everyday shoes. As they made their way back to the house, Jake missed the feeling of the other’s hand in his. He wanted more; he wanted a hug, a kiss—he wanted to hold the boy close and never let go. 

_Guess I misread him?_

He felt so stupid. He should’ve known better than to make such bold moves. What if that kiss just ended his friendship with Sunghoon? That was the last thing in the world that he wanted to lose.

They approached the house, quickly looking around to make sure no one was up and about. Sunghoon located the door they’d come out of, “Here.”

Jake slowly pulled the door open and allowed the younger to step inside first. They eventually made it up the stairs and back to the entrance of Sunghoon’s bedroom. The figure skater smiled for the millionth time that morning, taking a hold of Jake’s hand, “Thank you, again. This all meant so much to me.”

The Australian boy chuckled, “Of course, I’m so happy you enjoyed it.”

Sunghoon threw his arms around the older and pulled him into a tight hug that Jake, of course, reciprocated.

As the younger pulled away, he lifted his hand to the Australian boy’s cheek and smiled while softly rubbing his thumb against the skin. Jake blushed with an awkward laugh as they stared into each other’s eyes again, “W-What?”

“Sorry for earlier, I just…wanted to be the one to make the first move.”

Just then, Sunghoon pressed a light kiss to the corner of the older’s mouth, chuckling lightly before pulling back and slipping past his doorway, “Go sleep.”

The door shut in Jake’s face, leaving the boy standing there in disbelief. _Did Sunghoon just…_

He touched the spot where the peck was pressed. 

_Holy shit! Wait…does this mean…_

The boy pinched himself just in case.

_Nope, this is all real._

_HOLY SHIT, THIS IS ALL REAL._

A smile spread across his face as he shuffled back to his room, silently cheering to himself on the way there. Once the door was closed and he was on his bed, he closed his eyes and laughed, _Park Sunghoon, the things you do to me._

Sunoo and Jungwon cooed once the story had finished. Sunghoon giggled for what must’ve been the billionth time, “He’s such a sweetheart.”

“We can tell!” Jungwon laughed. Sunoo squealed, “I can’t believe he broke rules just to surprise you, how romantic! You really have a sweetie pie for a boyfriend.”

“Well, we’re not like, _dating_ dating. But, I really like him, so I just hope he knows that now.” Sunghoon said. 

“Well I would hope he got the idea,” Jungwon laughed.

Sunghoon frowned, “I just feel horrible for…taking so long to tell him. We’ve always been close and…well, I’ve always found him so sweet and handsome. I don’t know why I pushed it off for so long.”

“Oh, don’t be such a debby downer! You guys finally know how each other feel, and that’s what matters.” The youngest vampire shrugged. Sunghoon laughed, “I guess. I hope I’m not awkward at dinner or something.”

Sunoo shook his head, “You’ve no reason to be! Just keep your cool and be natural. There’s no way of messing anything up.”

Sunghoon smiled, “You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for.”

“Oh, Jungwon-ah!” Sunoo squealed. “I just remembered that I need to enchant your sunlight ring! Would you like to come watch?”

Jungwon’s jaw dropped, “Hell yes.”

After covering Jungwon up so that no ray of run could touch his skin, Sunoo motioned for the two to follow him out to the greenhouse. As they entered and shut the door, the witch walked over to a small, wooden box before picking it up and placing it on the metal table in the middle of the room. Sunghoon and Jungwon stared intently as their hybrid friend opened the box; placed inside was a ring just like the one Jay had shown the newly-turned vampire.

“It’s so beautiful,” Jungwon commented. Sunoo giggled and retrieved the piece of jewelry from the box, “I’m glad you think so, I made it myself.”

He handed the ring to Jungwon so that the young boy could try it on as the witch grabbed one of his spell books. He laid it open on the table and flipped to a page containing the necessary spell, “Aha! May I see the ring please?”

Jungwon slipped off the piece of jewelry and returned it to the hybrid, taking a step back with Sunghoon as Sunoo began chanting the spell with his hands extended outwards.

“Must be cool to know Latin,” Sunghoon laughed to himself. Jungwon stared in absolute awe as the ring floated into the air slowly.

Then, it fell back down onto the table. 

Sunoo took a deep breath and giggled, “Piece of cake.”

The youngest of the three slipped the sunlight ring on and smiled, “My very own!”

“That’s right! You really _are_ a vampire now!” Sunghoon clapped excitedly.

“I ask that you do not lose that ring, as it’s terribly difficult to make and enchant.” Sunoo was still trying to catch his breath. Sunghoon nodded, “Sunoo told me that witches were the ones that created sunlight rings and other devices regarding mythical creatures.”

“We have things like a vampire compass that points us to the closest vampire,” Sunoo pointed at his spell book for Jungwon to see, “and the enchanted music box.”

“You _do not_ want to toy around with that one,” Sunghoon chuckled. The youngest student became curious, “What does it do?”

“It produces a supernatural frequency that makes any mythical creature’s ears burst. You end up bleeding from your ears and eyes and nose and it’s actually quite gruesome so I think I’m going to close the spell book now.” Sunoo did as he said he would and waltz over to his bookshelf to return the book to its rightful place.

* * *

When Jake walked into the dining room with Jay and Heeseung for dinner time, Sunghoon blushed. Jake smiled as their eyes met, “Hey.” 

The figure skater waved shyly, “Long time no see.”

Jake laughed and took the seat directly in front of Sunghoon as Jay and Heeseung gave the couple a questioning look.

 _Did he finally do it?_ Jay mouthed to his older friend. Heeseung just shrugged. 

Niki, Jungwon, and Sunoo eventually joined their classmates a little after Professor Kim arrived. Sunoo took his seat next to Niki, “Good evening! How was everyone’s day?”

“I know Sunghoon hyung had a fun day,” Jungwon whispered to the witch, who giggled in response. Professor Kim smiled, “Did you now, Sunghoon-ssi? Why don’t you go ahead and share your day with us first?”

See, Sunghoon would’ve responded...if it weren’t for the fact that he was too busy having what was basically a staring contest with Jake and playing a flirtatious round of footsies with him under the table. The figure skater laughed cutely and bit his lip as his crush smirked and brushed his foot against Sunghoon’s ankle.

“Hey lovebirds, quit flirting for one sec and pass me a roll.” Niki flicked Jake’s temple, prompting the Australian boy to wince and be pulled out of his trance. Jungwon looked over at Jay and tried to hold back his laughter, while his roommate, on the other hand, could not be bothered and bursted out laughing.

Heeseung rolled his eyes, “You're all horrible! Just let them be in love peacefully. Don’t you think so, Headmaster?”

Professor Kim sipped his glass of wine, “I don’t involve myself in the personal affairs of my students.”

The boys exploded with laughter, causing Jay to nearly fall out of his seat. 

“Now that Sunghoon hyung is back on planet earth,” Jungwon regained his calmness, “let’s hear about his day.”

Sunghoon blushed before stealing a quick glance at a worried-looking Jake, “Um…I…just spent the day outside…and…inside…”

Sunoo raised his hand, “My turn! I learned a new spell!”

Professor Kim smiled, “Well, that’s great, Sunoo-ssi! Why don’t you go ahead and show us?”

The hybrid stood up and stepped back from the table. 

He began reciting the Latin needed to execute the spell, and eventually, a grey cloud of smoke appeared. The boys looked around for their friend, but once they lowered their heads, they found a small fox on the ground. They all cooed as fox Sunoo rolled onto his back and let out an adorable noise. In a matter of seconds, Sunoo reappeared in his human form inside another cloud of smoke, receiving a round of applause and cheers from his peers and the headmaster as he stood up. Professor Kim nodded, “Phenomenal job, Sunoo-ssi.”

He bowed, “Thank you all very much. I’m working on extending the time in which that spell lasts, so hopefully next time I show you all it won’t only be for a matter of seconds.”

“Ok Jake, now turn into a puppy,” Jay commanded. The Australian boy facepalmed as his classmates laughed, “You’re _so_ annoying.”

* * *

“Oh goodness, here they go,” Jungwon laughed as he saw Jake and Sunghoon run up the stairs hand in hand. The two made their way down the hallway and stopped in front of one of the windows to provide themselves with a small bit of moonlight to stand in. Jake pulled his crush into a passionate lip lock, making Sunghoon smile and tilt his head to deepen the kiss before softly taking a hold of the Australian boy’s face.

“Mmmwait a second, time out,” Sunghoon said as he abruptly pulled away from the older. Jake began to panic, “Sorry, was it bad? You’re my first kiss—oh crap! I didn’t even really ask if you wanted to kiss or—“

The figure skater giggled, “Jakey, it was perfect. You’re a great kisser, and I think I really like kissing you, but I just…wanted to figure out where we stand, I guess.”

“Oh, um, well, I’ve really liked you for a while,” the older admitted. “It was sort of a ‘love at first sight’ kind of thing, y'know? But if you don’t feel the same way I totally get it! I would hate to make you uncomfortable or—”

“Jakey, you’re panicking again.”

The older blushed, “Crap, sorry. I’m just pumped with adrenaline after getting to kiss you. Holy shit, I actually kissed you. Wait—did you say you like kissing me?”

Sunghoon smiled, “Yes, I do. Now can you please ask me out already? I’ve been wanting to try this whole ‘dating Shim Jaeyoon’ thing out for a while now.”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll date you. Wait, crap, I was supposed to ask. Um, do you...do you want to start dating?” Jake’s hands were visibly shaking. The younger pecked his crush’s cheek, “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Suddenly, there was loud cheering coming from their classmates who were still downstairs.

Jake’s eyes widened, “Were they—“

“Eavesdropping? Yes. It’s what Jay does best.” Sunghoon facepalmed.

Jake groaned and started to run back down to the living room, “Park Jongseong! _You better be ready for the ass-whooping of a lifetime!”_

Sunghoon laughed, unable to do anything but shake his head and follow the Australian boy downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you guys i’d bring in the jakehoon eventually ;))))
> 
> it kind of feels a bit rushed, but i had this whole chapter written for quite some time now
> 
> FUNNY STORY MY TEACHER ACCIDENTALLY SAW MY SCREEN WHILE I WAS WRITING IT LMFAOOOO it was mad embarrassing but we don’t talk about that 💔💔💔
> 
> anyways i hope you guys thought it was cute
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you guys want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey cuties sorry i took so long to update, school started back up so now my plate is completely filled up with shit to do. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> idk why i made it so long sorry about that

**_CW // JAY’S ARM GETS BROKEN AND JUNGWON GETS HIS HAND CUT_ **

“Last week you said something about healing,” Jungwon commented as he walked into the living room with Heeseung after breakfast. The eldest nodded, “Yeah, your body is basically invincible now; there’s only a few things that’ll really kill you.”

“Like what?” The ravenette inquired. 

Heeseung shrugged, taking a seat on the couch with his classmate, “Obviously, a wooden stake to the heart will have you done for. If someone rips your heart out, or decapitates you—“

“Did someone say decapitate?” Sunoo giggled as he passed by to get to the greenhouse.

Heeseung facepalmed, “Anyways, you can take a lot of hits if you’re fed well. But the second you start starving yourself of blood, you’re back to getting stuck with bruises and cuts for a long while.”

“I can like, break bones and shit and be fine?” Jungwon raised an eyebrow. The brunette nodded, “Pretty much. In fact, today’s Saturday—no class—so it might be a great day to work on this.”

Jungwon quickly got up from the couch with a nervous laugh, “Oh, I think I’m quite alright actually. Y’know, I might have some reading to do from that science textbook—“

“Sit down,” Jay commanded, suddenly standing right behind Jungwon. The young vampire shrieked and stumbled away from the blonde, “Hyung! What the fuck?! Don’t do that!”

Jay laughed as he walked over to the couch and took a seat, “Come on, let me snap your arm or something. Or maybe even your neck if you’re feeling _adventurous_.”

“Do you guys just _not_ think it would be traumatic for a 17 year-old boy to watch someone break their neck?” Jungwon asked, dumbfounded. Heeseung cringed, “I guess I didn’t think of that.”

“Too bad, so bad. Get over here, already,” Jay beckoned the younger vampire over with two fingers. Jungwon whined, but did as he was told regardless, taking a seat next to his roommate.

Jay took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt before handing Jungwon his arm, “I want you to break my arm.”

Niki flipped off from the railing he previously hung off of before landing on the ground and getting Sunghoon’s attention, “Sunghoon hyung! Come watch Jay hyung get his arm fucked up!”

“What?! No! I’m not going to do that!” Jungwon shrieked. Jay rolled his eyes, “Quit being a pussy and break it.”

“Hyung, no—“

“Do it.”

“I said no!”

“Jungwon, do what I say.”

“Hyung, I’m not gonna—“

“Jungwon, do it!” Jay screamed at the boy.

And in an instant, Jungwon let out a yell and brought the blonde’s forearm down onto his knee, snapping it like a twig. 

The three other vampires that watched the events transpire laughed loudly at their friend’s shriek of pain, Sunghoon and Niki going as far as clapping for Jungwon.

Jay grunted, “Fucking hell, I forgot how much that hurts.”

Jungwon was quick to apologize, bowing his head and blushing profusely, “I’m so sorry, hyung! I didn’t know it would hurt that bad. Geez, that looks really—“

“Jungwon, it’s very sweet of you to apologize, but putting my arm back together would feel much better than any apology.” Jay spoke through labored breaths. 

Jungwon blushed harder before getting to work, taking both sides of the limb and connecting them. Jay groaned, but eventually, he shook his arm from the younger vampire’s grasp and smirked, “Good as new.”

“Holy shit.” Jungwon’s eyes were wide as he stared at the perfectly healed arm.

“You try,” Jay shrugged. The young vampire panicked with an awkward laugh, “Could we start a little smaller? Breaking an arm is quite the leap, don’t you think?”

“Niki, knife.” Jay ordered. 

“Kn-Knife?!” Jungwon shrieked. 

Niki super speeded in and out of the kitchen, returning to his American friend with a sharp blade. Jay extended his hand out, “Can I see?”

The ravenette hesitantly gave his roommate his palm before suddenly receiving a deep slash into his skin, which pulled a yell out of him.

He groaned, “Fucking SHIT. PARK JONGSEONG, I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU!”

Jay laughed and licked the blade clean, “Give it your best shot.”

As soon as Jungwon felt the wound close up and heal completely, he delivered a punch to Jay’s nose that was apparently hard enough to break it and make it bleed. Niki grabbed onto Sunghoon’s arm to catch himself as the two laughed hysterically while Heeseung just dropped his jaw, “Holy shit, Jungwon.”

Jay put his bone back in place and wiped the blood flowing from his nostril, “Oh, you are _so_ dead. Get over here you little shit!”

Jungwon giggled and stood up to run away from his roommate, the blonde following right on his tail. He turned the corner quickly and made his way for the library, “No super speed! That’s cheating!”

“Please, I wouldn’t even need it to catch you.” Jay breathed heavier as he picked up his pace. He followed Jungwon down one of the nonfiction aisles and was eventually able to catch his wrist.

He tugged on the boy’s limb and pinned him against the bookshelf, _“Gotcha.”_

Jungwon laughed as he caught his breath, “Ok, you’re pretty good, but not good enough.”

“Eh?” Jay tilted his head like a confused puppy. 

Jungwon giggled before slipping down the older’s body and in between his knees, crawling before attempting to stand up.

Jay laughed and quickly yanked on the boy’s ankle, earning a yelp of surprise from his roommate.

The blonde giggled and climbed on top of Jungwon’s body, “Good enough for you yet?”

“Ok! Ok, you win,” Jungwon smiled with a laugh. 

“Ew, they’re being a couple and shit,” Niki cringed as he, Sunghoon, and Heeseung found their two friends.

Jay quickly got off of the younger and helped him stand up, “You guys are fucking stupid.”

“I think that’s enough healing lessons from us. We tend to accidentally almost kill each other when we play-fight.” Heeseung laughed.

“Jungwon-ssi!” Professor Kim shouted from his office. The young vampire began walking away, “I’m off!”

Once Jungwon entered the office, he closed the door behind softly, “Hi, sir.”

“How are you doing, son?” The headmaster asked. Jungwon took a seat in front of his desk, “Good, I just did some healing training with Heeseung hyung and Jay hyung.”

“Well, isn’t that excellent?” Professor Kim smiled. “Speaking of your abilities, how has your training been going? Are you doing well? Is there anything I can help you with?”

The ravenette shook his head with a chuckle, “I’m actually doing great, sir! Jay and Heeseung have helped me get really good.”

“Then that’s perfect, because I’ve scheduled for you to go back home tomorrow afternoon.” Professor Kim clasped his hands together and smiled.

Jungwon froze.

_Tomorrow?_

As in…a day from then?

“W-What?” The young vampire had to admit that he was taken slightly aback.

“Your parents would like you home as soon as possible, Jungwon-ssi, and since your training has gone so well over this past week, I think I feel safe sending you home. I hope that’s alright with you.” Professor Kim explained.

Jungwon hesitated before letting himself nod, reminding himself that he had priorities and goals set for himself back at home and school.

“Yes, that’s…that’s alright.”

It was hard to get the words out, because no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise, he _wasn’t_ ready to leave his new friends behind, regardless of how often he’d reminded himself that he’d come back. He wanted to keep chatting his nights away with Sunoo in the greenhouse. He wanted to keep learning different figure skating moves from Sunghoon. He wanted to keep playing games of basketball and soccer with Jake, Heeseung, and Niki after dinner. He wanted to keep waking up in Jay’s arms every morning. He didn’t want to let any of what he had go.

But, was there really anything he could do?

He didn’t want to go against the grain like he had at the beginning of all of this, so he just thanked the headmaster and walked out of his office.

On his way up the staircase, Jay walked by with Niki and Heeseung, “Wonie! Where are you going?”

“Just gonna lie down for a little,” he said with a weak smile. Jay could sense the sadness in his tone no matter how hard the younger tried to hide it, deciding to follow his roommate up the stairs and comfort him. 

When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw Jungwon’s small body curled up on his bed. He laughed and slipped off his shoes before rolling onto the mattress right up against the younger. He leaned his cheek on one hand while the other hand swept through his roommate’s dark locks.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Jungwon stated simply. 

The hand froze.

Jungwon pulled away from the older’s body and turned around to observe his friend’s reaction.

Jay’s mouth was in an o-shape, which made the ravenette chuckle. He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed at Jay’s hand, a silent request for back scratches that the blonde began understanding from very early on in their friendship. Jay slipped his hand underneath the younger’s dress shirt, “Really?” Jungwon just hummed with closed eyes.

Jay had to hold himself back from tearing up, not wanting to look like a complete fool for crying over the younger’s eventual departure. He didn’t want to give Jungwon up, there was still so much to do and so much to talk about. They still had much more to find out about each other and Jungwon leaving the next night wouldn’t make any of that possible.

“That’s…oof.”

Jungwon snorted at the older’s response, “Yeah, it is.” He turned his head so that he could look up at Jay, and the blonde swore he could see the entire Milky Way in Jungwon’s eyes. Jay removed his hand from the younger’s back so that he could tuck a piece of hair behind the younger’s ear, the corners of his mouth unconsciously curling upwards into a small smile. 

Jungwon giggled, “I’m gonna miss you the most, hyung.”

And that did it for Jay.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and dropped his head into the pillow, slowly letting more and more tears fall from his eyes and into the fabric. Jungwon laughed, “Hyung! Why are you crying now?! I haven’t even left yet!”

“Ah shit, Jungwonie,” Jay sniffled as he laughed into the pillow, “I really wasn’t ready to let you go yet, you little shit.”

The younger vampire giggled and tried his best to get his arms around Jay’s neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He scratched the blonde’s head as Jay cried into the crook of his neck, “You’re just a big ole baby, huh? Your hardcore, mysterious outer shell was just a facade?”

“Shut up, Wonie!” Jay yelled into his roommate’s neck, earning a laugh from the younger in return, “You’re such a pest sometimes.”

“I told you I’m coming back, hyung. It’ll just be for a little while,” Jungwon reminded the older.

_Any amount of time away from you is too long,_ Jay thought to himself. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Jungwon smirked at the blonde’s confession.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

“Yes, yes you did.”

Jay glared at the young vampire.

* * *

“Ok, so how hard is it going to be to…like, transition back into the real world?” Jungwon asked during dinner. “I’m leaving tomorrow, so I just want to know what to expect.”

Niki scoffed, “Just you wait and see.”

“You will most certainly make a fool of yourself at some point,” Sunoo giggled. 

Professor Kim decided to do the explaining, “When you become a vampire, Jungwon-ssi, there are many rules you must start to follow. For example: you must always have your sunlight ring on, you may not enter houses unless someone invites you inside, you need to be careful on full moons so that werewolves don’t kill you, you need to lay low so that hunters or witches don’t try to hurt you and your family. There are many things to keep in mind, and it’ll just take a bit of time and getting used to.”

“Wait, so Jake is another thing that could kill me?” Jungwon’s eyes go wide.

“You came right after the full moon,” Jake began after swallowing the food he’d chewed, “but on every full moon at midnight, werewolves turn into their wolf forms if they’re under moonlight. In our wolf forms, we have the ability to kill vampires. But because—well, obviously I’m not trying to kill you guys, I have to ingest vervain and stay in the basement so that the moonlight doesn’t touch me.”

“Have you ever been in your wolf form?” Jungwon asked with curious eyes. Jake cringed, “Yeah, but I really don’t like to. When the moonlight falls on you, all of your bones start to break so that your body can morph. I used to turn a lot more often when we lived with our pack back in Australia.”

“God, I remember Jake’s first full moon here,” Heeseung gasped, “that was absolute chaos.”

Jungwon asked for the night’s details out of curiosity, which the eldest student gladly shared. 

_Jake, Sunghoon, and Jay walked out to the backyard after dinner, deciding to play a game of soccer to pass the time. Sunghoon tossed the ball to Jay, who’d already run to the other side of the grass, “Moon’s gorgeous tonight.”_

_Jay looked up and smiled, “Yeah. I wish I paid more attention to the night sky, it’s always so beautiful.”_

_Jake decided to look up, too, but he quickly regretted it._

_His eyes met a bright, full moon, which sent him into a panicked state of mind._

_Sunghoon looked over to his Australian friend and laughed, “What? You good?”_

_“Run.”_

_Jay raised an eyebrow at the younger, “Dude, what are you on?”_

_“Guys, I’m not kidding. You need to get out of here. Go find headmaster and—agh!” Jake groaned as he felt the bone in his hand break. Sunghoon’s eyes went wide, “Jake, what the fuck? What’s happening?!”_

_The shorter boy’s leg snapped next, causing him to collapse onto the ground, “I’m turning, Sunghoon! Fucking run!”_

_“Jay, go find headmaster!” The figure skater commanded before running over to Jake’s side._

_Next was his back, “I’m going to kill you if you don’t run, I don’t know how much I can control myself in my wolf form—fucking hell!” Then his Humerus snapped._

_Sunghoon got up quickly to make sure the door to get back into the school was locked, then he checked to see that Sunoo wasn’t in the greenhouse. But when he turned back around, Jake was gone._

_Sunghoon felt his pulse speed up, the very real possibility of getting killed starting to slip into the front of his thoughts._

_Suddenly, a large, grey wolf walked out from behind one of the bushes. Its irises were a golden color, and its teeth looked like they could absolutely_ destroy _anything they clamped down on._

_Sunghoon started to back up as the wolf took a few steps forward, “Jakey, it’s me: Sunghoon. I know you’re there, I know you can hear me, just listen to my voice.”_

_But the wolf only growled and picked up its pace, baring its sharp teeth to the vampire. Sunghoon’s breath sped up as he kept walking back, switching to hyperventilate after tripping on a tree root and falling onto his back. He quickly picked his torso up and scooted backwards, “Jakey, please—“_

_Sunghoon let out a scream as the wolf charged toward him and tackled him to the ground, growling and drooling right onto the vampire’s face. Sunghoon shook his head and cried, “Jake, please, it’s Sunghoon, your best friend! I know you’re in there somewhere, please don’t hurt me.”_

_The wolf stopped his growling and almost froze as he felt the vampire pet his head and scratch behind his ear._

_“Come on, Jakey,” Sunghoon smiled up at the animal, continuing to show affection to it in hopes that it would help have his life spared._

_And it seemed to have, because soon, the beast was sniffing his almost-victim's neck like a puppy. Sunghoon giggled and continued his scratches as relief washed over him, “Good boy, Jakey. I don’t know if that has the same effect on wolves as it does on dogs, but good boy.” The wolf began panting as it took a few steps back, allowing Sunghoon to sit up and pet the dog some more._

_The vampire knew his best bet was to lock himself in the basement with Jake until the effects of the moonlight wore off, so he got on one knee and whistled while softly clapping, “Jakey! Here boy! Come here!”_

_The wolf approached Sunghoon cautiously, almost as if he still wanted to keep his guard up before blindly following what this person was saying to him. Sunghoon kept praising the animal as he led it towards the cellar doors, “That’s a good boy, Jakey! Come here, we’re almost there.”_

_The wolf seemed to love the compliments he was given, panting and letting out short, high-pitched howls from what Sunghoon assumed to be excitement. The boy kept his eyes on his companion as he opened the cellar doors, wanting to make sure that the wolf didn’t try anything crazy if he’d turned his back on it. He kept his movements slow and timid as to not startle the beast, worried that, if he did, the wolf would get aggressive and end up hurting him._

_Once Sunghoon got the doors open, he slowly made his way into the basement. It took a moment for the wolf to come inside, but eventually, his paw stepped onto the concrete stairs. Sunghoon continued to keep his eyes on the wolf as he closed the cellar doors, making sure it was locked shut before continuing down the steps._

_“Come on, Jake, we’re almost there,” he said as he guided the animal down the staircase._

_As they reached the end of the steps, Sunghoon let himself fall against the wall in relief, “Such a good boy, Jakey. Thank you.”_

_The wolf slowly approached the vampire; Sunghoon could tell it was curious just by the way those golden eyes stared back at him. He flinched as the animal sniffed over his neck and face, almost as if it were trying to memorize the figure skater’s scent._

_He slowly brought a hand back to the wolf’s ears and started to scratch, “Your fur is so pretty, Jake.”_

_The wolf shook its body before lying down in Sunghoon’s lap, probably losing its strength from the absence of the moonlight. But the boy just continued to pet the beast, cooing as it made a deep grumble sound and closed its eyes._

_Sunghoon could feel himself start to get sleepy as well, slowly drifting off at the soft snoring coming from the wolf in his lap._

_About an hour or so later, he stirred awake at the sudden change of weight in his lap. When he looked down, blinking a few times to let his vision focus, his eyes met a_ very _naked Jake who was still_ very _asleep._

_But not for long, because the shriek Sunghoon let out could be heard all throughout the house._

_“Why are you naked?!” He crawled away and covered his eyes._

_The Australian boy squirmed as he woke up from his deep sleep, sitting up as he tried to understand his surroundings. He looked down at his lap and then at his friend._

_Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks._

_He screamed and stumbled away from the figure skater, covering his nether regions, “Why am I naked?!”_

_“I asked you first, dipshit!” Sunghoon peeked through his fingers._

“The only reason Jake didn’t kill Sunghoon was because he’s a little bitch even in wolf form,” Jay laughed, which caused Jake to glare at the American boy and growl. The blonde blushed, “Alright, alright, shit, I’ll knock it off.”

“I will say though, Jakey,” Sunghoon began with a grin, “you’re more like a puppy than a wolf. You kept sniffing me and letting me pet you.”

Jake blushed, looking away from his friends, “Can you guys stop embarrassing me?”

Everyone at the table cooed and laughed; even Professor Kim let himself smile a little. 

“Anyways,” Jake shook his head and looked at Jungwon, “you’re going to have a lot of things to worry about once you go back.”

“How did you like it here, Jungwon-ah?” Heeseung asked. Jungwon sighed with a smile plastered to his face, “I really can’t begin to describe how much I’m going to miss you guys. You’ve all been so kind to me, even when I was _the_ biggest brat in the world. You’re all such fun people, and you’re all so smart and mature. You guys have shown me that…vampires really aren’t that different from humans; I think that’s what’s really helped me come to terms with everything.”

“We’re glad you feel that way, Jungwon-ssi,” Professor Kim nodded with a small grin. 

After lots more chatting, dinner finally came to an end with Jake and Sunghoon getting put on dish duty. Jungwon walked up the stairs and eyed the Japanese boy that was hanging from the railing. 

Niki’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt the bar shake, turning his head to find Jungwon hanging next to him.

“I used to think you were weird for doing this,” he admitted, making the blonde snort.

There was silence for a moment, almost convincing Jungwon that he was intruding on something Niki was doing.

But then, the younger spoke up quietly.

“You’ll come back right?”

Jungwon hummed, letting his eyes fall shut. 

“Good.”

“Why do you ask?”

Niki pulled himself up to sit on the railing, “Because it’ll be weird to not have you around, no matter how annoying you are. And…I know Sunoo is going to really miss you, too.”

Jungwon let himself grin at the words, “I promise you guys will see me again, don’t worry about it so much.”

Niki hesitated before nodding and hopping off the rail to walk to his room.

“Catching onto the kid’s habits I see?” Jay asked from the bottom of the staircase. When Jungwon’s eyes met the sight of the older, he smiled, “I guess so.”

The American boy took his time up the staircase, “I’m gonna be in our room.”

“Can I join?” Jungwon pulled himself up to a sitting position. Jay chuckled, “It’s _our_ room, dumbass.”

The younger rolled his eyes and hopped down from the railing to follow his roommate. When the door was shut, Jay shucked off his blazer and flopped back onto his bed, “This place gets boring after a while; I don’t know if I can even think of anything to do right now.”

Jungwon laughed as he sat on his bed, reaching to open the window right beside it. That’s one thing he really liked about his sleeping quarter: he could wake up feeling the sunlight on his legs if he left his curtains open, and he could let a breeze in at night if it ever got too warm in the house. 

“You mean to tell me you haven’t left this place _once_ in your…like…7 years of going here?” Jungwon asked as he sat back on his heels. He looked at Jay just as the blonde shook his head, “Not once.”

“No wonder you’re so bored, then.” The younger rolled his eyes and got up to join his roommate on the other bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, “I wanna nap.”

Jay laughed and looked at the younger, “What’s stopping you?”

Jungwon yawned before rolling onto his side and curling up next to the older, “Absolutely nothing.”

Jay smiled and slipped his hand into the small boy’s dark hair, waiting until he heard his roommate’s soft snoring before he stopped. 

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Niki and Jake wanted to go play some soccer—”

“Shut up,” Jay whisper-yelled at Heeseung. “He’s sleeping.”

The brunette laughed before switching to a softer tone, “Sorry. Anyways, you up for a round?”

Jay looked down at the boy by his side, using his entire being to stop himself from cooing and showering Jungwon in kisses. He slipped his arm out from underneath his roommate and tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

A few hours into his nap, Jungwon woke up with a start at the sound of something slamming shut. He flinched aggressively and began to hyperventilate, worried with whatever could be standing in the pitch black darkness of his room. Jay had finally come back to bed a little before Jungwon woke up, squirming at the younger’s jump, “Wonie?”

“J-Just heard a noise,” Jungwon mumbled, still quite fearful of his situation. Jay, whose arm was back to being stuck underneath his roommate, rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his glasses from his nightstand. He let his vision focus on the window that was now closed.

Oh, maybe a breeze shut it closed and woken up Jungwon?

“It was just the window, Jungwon,” Jay assured his friend, slipping off his glasses and rolling back onto his side. He found it incredibly cute when he saw the younger physically relax at his comment, “Thank goodness.”

“You got spooked or something?” Jay laughed as he looked down at the ravenette, his voice still groggy. Jungwon nodded, his sleepy eyes meeting the older’s.

Jay brushed his fingers through his roommate’s dark hair in hopes that it would help get the younger back to sleep. Jungwon blinked slowly, feeling his eyelids start to get heavy at the blonde’s touches.

Jay, being completely out of it from how tired he was, gave into his desires and let himself ever so slowly lean in closer towards Jungwon’s lips once the younger’s eyes were closed.

“Hyung,” Jungwon whispered tiredly.

Jay froze. 

“I’m hungry,” the young vampire mumbled practically against the older’s lips. 

Jay mentally facepalmed, realizing they’d let Jungwon sleep through the time they were given their medication. 

“We’ll let you feed in the morning,” Jay promised the smaller boy.

“Ok.” Jungwon snuggled his head closer to the older’s neck, letting himself go back into a deep sleep.

Jay felt a lump form in his throat, but he decided against crying again, no matter how much the idea of letting Jungwon go hurt him. So instead, he pulled the boy closer, squeezing his eyes shut as he nestled his nose into Jungwon’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy told you we were coming to the end lol
> 
> there’s probably going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue sort of thing, but then…
> 
> i’m going to start working on the second book!
> 
> i have been dying to post that thing for the past few months now, like different little scenes i wrote for fun are all sitting in my google drive and the plot seems so much more interesting to me AND I JUST THINK ITS GOING TO BE A MUCH BETTER READ THAN WHATEVER THIS SHIT SHOW WAS LMFAOOOOOO so anyways this book is hopefully going to be finished by the end of the month but no promises so yeah i really hope you stick around for the things to come <3
> 
> i hope you guys liked the chapter. again, i really don’t know why it turned out so god damn long LOL
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you guys want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> pls go interact with my twitter i really need friends LMFAOOOOOO
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright let’s get this done and over with LOL enjoy my loves

Jungwon woke up to a mixture of Jay’s natural scent and the perfume he usually wore; the ravenette had noticed that it always lingered on Jay’s bed sheets and pillows. He smiled with closed eyes, snuggling further into the warmth of the blonde’s embrace. 

He couldn’t believe things were finally coming to an end, especially after getting so attached to his friends and his headmaster. He took a minute or so to go through the events that led up until that current moment as he’d done many times previously during his stay at the academy. He started with the funny memories,

_“Do you guys have a deck of Uno cards lying around?” Jungwon asked one night after dinner. Jake shook his head, “I wonder, let me check the closet.”_

_The human smiled, “Come on! Let’s have a game night.”_

_“I’ll need you all to remind me how to play,” Sunoo requested as he and the other students strolled into the living room. “I haven’t played a round of this in ages.”_

_Many turns later, the game began to get intense._

_“Niki, I see the look in your eyes, don’t you do it.” Jay glared at the Japanese boy._

_Niki smirked._

_The older blonde’s eye twitched, “Don’t—“_

_“Draw four! Color is red!” Niki exclaimed as he slammed down the card._

_Jay threw the twelve cards he was holding onto the ground and groaned, “God damn it, Niki! Can’t I win at least one round?!”_

_The boys bursted into laughter as the youngest vampire got up and cheered._

_Those rounds of Uno ended up putting Jay and Jungwon on dish duty. Heeseung strolled into the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face. Jay looked up from the bowl he was holding, “What?”_

_Heeseung just giggled to himself and scurried away, leaving a dumbfounded Jay and Jungwon alone at the sink._

_Jungwon laughed as Jay started punching the kitchen counter and yelling._

Then, he thought back to the memories that made him warm inside.

_Jungwon had walked into the living room with a bag of cookies to find Heeseung and Jay chatting on the couch. As he tipped the bag into his mouth to get all of the crumbs, he felt Jay tug on his sweater. He crumpled the bag and hummed to find out what Jay wanted, but the blonde only responded by pulling him down by the hips to sit on his right thigh. He landed with a giggle before Jay snaked his arms around the shorter boy’s waist and rested his head on Jungwon’s shoulder._

His reminiscing was interrupted by a voice.

“Yah, Jungwon-ah, why are you crying?” Jay asked, his voice groggy from being tired. 

Shit, he didn’t even notice he was getting teary eyed.

The realization only made him sniffle and tear up more, “J-Just…thinking…”

Jay chuckled and ran his hand through his roommate’s hair, “About what?”

“About everything,” Jungwon said in almost a whisper, his small hand grasping at Jay’s shirt. Jay smiled, “Reflection is good, Jungwonie, and it’s good to let yourself really feel these emotions.”

Jungwon only cried harder, “I don’t want to l-leave you guys.”

Jay cooed, sitting up and pulling the younger up with him so he could be held easier.

“Oh, my little sheep,” Jay laughed and pulled Jungwon’s legs across his lap, “it’s going to be okay. It hurts now, but this is what’ll be best for you. And we’ll be ready with open arms once you come see us again.”

Jungwon nodded with a sniffle as he felt the older pat his bottom, slotting his head in between Jay’s shoulder and jaw.

“Shall we get up and ready for the day?” Jay asked, softly grabbing the younger’s chin and picking up his head so their eyes met. Jungwon blinked as their noses brushed, feeling slightly flustered and startled at the lack of care for personal space. He nodded silently before getting up from the mattress and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

  
“I can’t believe you’re finally leaving,” Sunoo said, his sad tone clashing with but also somehow matching his weak smile. They left the dining room right after breakfast and decided to chat in the greenhouse for as long as they could before Jungwon had to leave. 

Jungwon sighed, “I’m so scared of going back. There’s going to be so much to fix and catch up on. I dipped out of the picture completely unprompted. What are people going to think? What am I gonna say?”

“You mustn’t worry, Jungwon-ah!” Sunoo shook his head. “I’m sure your parents will be right by your side trying to help you get everything back in order. They love you, don’t they?”

Jungwon nodded, a lump forming in his throat. 

He wanted to give his mom and dad the biggest hug once he saw them. He wanted to apologize for everything he’d said and done; how he’d acted. There was so much to set right—not only in his own life, but with his loved ones, too.

“Oh! I just remembered,” Sunoo stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets, “there’s something I wanted you to have.”

Jungwon rose from his seat on the floor and followed his friend, his eyes widening once the older turned back around. 

In his cupped hands was a necklace with a small, but gorgeous clear quartz crystal dangling from the string. 

“It’s something so terribly simple,” Sunoo laughed, “but I wanted you to have something so that you wouldn’t forget about us. Clear quartz helps deflect negativity, and it attracts positivity, so just…”

Jungwon looked up from the necklace to gaze at Sunoo’s face, noticing that the hybrid was tearing up.

Sunoo giggled before wiping away the tear that had slipped out of his eye and down his cheek, “It would make me feel at peace if you wore this as often as possible. It’s a dangerous world out there, staying here at Geeenwood makes us lucky enough to not have to deal with it. But since you must return, I just want to protect you as much as I possibly can, even if I’m so far away.”

Jungwon smiled and retrieved the necklace from his friend’s palm, slipping it over his head, “Thank you so much, hyung.”

“After bringing us so much joy, you only deserve the absolute best.” Sunoo smiled through his tears, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug. Jungwon instantly reciprocated the embrace, feeling himself getting slightly choked up at the kind actions of his friend.

Sunoo was the first to pull away, “Your parents must be on their way, so I’ll let you run off and gather your things.”

Jungwon nodded with a smile, “Thanks again, hyung.”

The witch giggled, “It’s entirely my pleasure.”

* * *

Jungwon clutched the small bag Jake had lended him—it was for any belongings he had, which was really nothing but his sleeping attire—tightly to his chest and looked around his bedroom. He took the time to memorize every detail; every ceiling beam stretching from wall to wall, every crevice in the wooden dressers, every scratch on the window. The ravenette let his eyelids fall shut as he took a deep breath in an attempt to never let the scent of the room leave his mind. 

Jay stepped in as he opened his eyes again, greeting his roommate with a soft “hey”. Jungwon tried his best to smile in return, but quickly pressed his lips into a thin line to hold himself back from crying again. Jay walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh, “How do you feel?”

Jungwon took a moment to think. 

It was now or never. 

He _had_ to tell Jay how he felt or else it would eat him alive once he arrived back home.

“Can we…” he looked at the older, “Can we talk about something?”

“Of course,” Jay nodded eagerly.

The younger vampire tried to swallow the lump in his throat before taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t know for sure, I don’t know when it started, and I for sure as hell don’t know if you feel the same way…but I feel like there’s something more,” he paused to point at his heart, “here. I love it when you let me sit on your lap or when we train together or when you hold me in bed or when we joke around or spend countless hours talking. If it was with anyone other than you, it wouldn’t be the same as this feeling that I get from when _we_ do stuff together.”

Jay blushed as his mouth made an o-shape.

Did Jungwon just…confess to him?

“Wait…are you saying…” Jay blinked, still in absolute shock from the ravenette’s words.

Jungwon gulped before slowly nodding his head.

“Holy shit, Jungwonie,” Jay let out a sigh of relief and smiled before pulling the younger’s forehead to his, “you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

“Wait,” Jungwon’s eyes widened, “you…you…”

“I like you? Yes, yes I do.” Jay laughed. “I have since I first laid my eyes on you, baby.”

Jungwon pushed the older away and giggled, “Don’t call me that.”

“Why?” It was Jay’s turn to giggle. He leaned in to press a kiss to the shell of the younger’s ear before whispering in a low voice, “Makes you shy?”

“Jay hyung!” Jungwon smacked the blonde’s chest, earning a loud laugh from his roommate.

They sat in a comfortable silence once their laughter ceased, simply looking into each other’s eyes and grinning.

But Jay’s smile eventually began to fade, “So, what does that mean for us?”

Jungwon sighed and grabbed the older’s hand, “Well for starters, I need to be sure that this isn’t some silly crush I developed just because you’re insanely hot.”

“Was my clever, witty, irresistible personality not enough to make you truly realize just how deeply in love you are with me?” Jay tried to hold back a grin as he teased his friend, but ultimately failed once Jungwon glared at him.

With a roll of his eyes, Jungwon continued, “What I’m _trying_ to say is that…I want us to stay in touch while I’m away before we even start talking about getting together. I want to make sure that the distance won’t make me lose these feelings—that they’re really real.”

He got up and grabbed a pen from Jay’s desk before quickly running back to the bed. He grabbed Jay’s wrist and began to write an address and phone number on the skin of his roommate’s arm, “I want you to send me letters as often as you can. I want to hear about everything, I want to feel like I still live here with how filled in you keep me.”

He set the pen down to softly cup Jay’s face with his hands, “You got it?”

Jay touched one of the hands resting on his cheeks, “Will you…will you wait for me?”

Jungwon giggled and brought the older’s face close enough for Jay to feel the ravenette’s breath on his lips, “I want to.”

Jay chuckled and let his fingers comfortably draw imaginary shapes on the younger’s thigh, staring into Jungwon’s eyes like a lovestruck fool. 

The younger vampire let his gaze fall upon the blonde’s lips, tilting his head as he observed them. Jay’s lips were the prettiest shade of pink Jungwon thought he’d ever laid his eyes upon, and the bottom lip had this red scar right in the middle of it that the younger just wanted to kiss better.

Jungwon went back to admiring Jay’s brown eyes before whispering one simple request:

“Hyung, kiss me. Please.”

Jay’s eyes widened. He almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t daydreaming and that these past moments were more than just a figment of his imagination.

Then, he allowed himself to smile and lean in.

He slipped a hand up to Jungwon’s waist as he took the younger’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. It felt like a surge of electricity bursted throughout his chest, almost making the blonde dizzy with happiness. He could’ve sworn Jungwon’s mouth was perfectly sculpted by the gods above just for Jay, the feeling of their lips moving in unison driving him crazy. He brought the younger closer to him by pushing on Jungwon’s lower back, causing the latter to yelp in surprise and kiss Jay harder.

As their chests touched, Jungwon’s right leg draped across the blonde’s thigh, the door started to open. The younger jumped back from the kiss and flushed the brightest shade of red possible. Jay cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck before making awkward eye contact with Sunoo. 

The witch blushed from embarrassment, “My apologies! I came up to let Jungwon know that his parents are here. I should’ve…kn-knocked.”

Jungwon tried to smile in a reassuring manner, “It’s okay, Sunoo hyung. Um, I’ll be downstairs in a second.”

Sunoo nodded and slipped back out of the room, leaving the couple alone once again.

“Guess I should…” Jungwon sighed, “get going.”

“Wait,” Jay stood up quickly and walked over to the dresser, “there’s something I want to give you.”

Jungwon followed the older off of the mattress with curious eyes, flinching once Jay turned around with a thick sweater in his hands.

“I never got to give a cute girl or guy that I really liked my volleyball sweater when I was on the team in high school,” he snorted and handed over the sweater, “so I want you to keep it in the meantime.”

“You played volleyball?” Jungwon pressed his lips together so as to not laugh. 

Jay glared at the boy, “Yah, don't kill the mood. I’m doing something sweet.”

Jungwon laughed and took a hold of the gift, swiping a hand over it to feel the material. He brought it up to his face and sniffed it with closed eyes, smiling at his roommate’s scent and perfume that covered the fabric. He opened his eyes, keeping his nose dug into the sweater, “Thank you so much.”

“Send me pictures of you wearing it—scratch that, send me pictures of you in general. Please? Don’t let me forget how beautiful you are.” Jay’s shy request made Jungwon giggle cutely, nodding to make his promise as he placed the sweater in his bag.

The younger decided to make the first move and slip his arms around Jay’s shoulders for another hug. The blonde hugged his roommate around the waist and pulled him close enough for their chests to touch. 

“Thank you for everything,” Jungwon whispered, eyelids falling shut. 

Jay hid his face in the younger’s neck and gripped onto Jungwon’s shirt a bit tighter, trying to keep his sniffles as quiet as possible, “Please don’t go.”

It was Jungwon’s turn to coo, “Let’s go downstairs, ok?”

Jay pulled away slowly, his eyes red and puffy from crying. The ravenette grabbed his roommate’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they left the room.

“Ready to go?” Professor Kim asked as his two students made their way downstairs.

Jungwon nodded with a sigh before rushing over to give all of his classmates strong hugs. Heeseung patted Jungwon’s head once the ravenette got to him, “Good luck out there, kid. You know where to come if there’s ever any trouble.”

Even Niki hugged him and wished him well, which caught him slightly off guard. 

When he hugged Sunghoon, he started to cry again. The figure skater had helped him through so much, and he was going to miss all of the fun times they spent together. Sunghoon sniffled and rubbed his friend’s back, “Don't forget about us, ok? Stay safe.”

“There’s no way I could ever forget about you all,” Jungwon laughed through his tears, pulling away from the hug. 

He looked to Jay with a saddened expression before giving him another tight hug. The American boy hugged back with just as much force, sobbing into the crook of the younger’s neck.

When Jungwon pulled away, he softly took a hold of the older’s face with a giggle, “We’ll be together again soon, ok?” Jay nodded before receiving a peck to the corner of his mouth from Jungwon.

“Come now, Jungwon-ssi,” Professor Kim requested.

Jungwon stepped away and walked out of the school with the headmaster. When he got outside, he saw his mother and father standing in the driveway. He started to sob as he ran into his parents’ open arms, hugging them tight like never before. 

“My sweet boy, we missed you so much,” Mrs. Yang cried. Jungwon muttered a million apologies through his tears, feeling horrible for all of the things he’d said to them. 

“It’s ok, Jungwon,” his father reassured his son, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple, “we love you so much.”

They pulled away from the hug so that the parents could thank the headmaster and bow. Mrs. Yang wiped her cheek, “We can’t begin to thank you enough, Headmaster.”

Professor Kim smiled with a nod, “He’s a great boy, please take good care of him.”

Jungwon’s parents nodded and decided it was time to get going.

They all got into the vehicle before Mr. Yang turned on the car and began pulling out of the driveway. Mrs. Yang turned around and took a hold of her son’s hand, “How was it?”

Jungwon smiled, “It was amazing. Thank you guys for getting me this help, I’m so sorry for being so terrible to you both.”

Mr. Yang shook his head, “It was a tough reality to face, son. We’re just happy you finally feel content with who you are.”

There was silence for a few moments before Jungwon began asking questions. 

“What did the school say?” He looked at his father in the rear view mirror.

“We told them that you had a family emergency and that you’d return ready to get back on track. They’re going to try and work with you to catch you up as much as possible.” Mrs. Yang explained.

Jungwon nodded, relief washing over him.

But it was soon pushed out with another huge worry.

“What about Geonu and Daniel and Euijoo? Are they mad?”

“No, honey,” his mother shook her head, “we told them that you needed to go away for a little and they were very understanding. Maybe you should surprise them with a visit later this week.”

The ravenette nodded with a smile, knowing his friends would love that.

After a long drive back home, they parked the car in their driveway and made their way to the front door. As Jungwon’s parents stepped inside, the boy stood outside, his brain not letting him walk any further. Mr and Mrs. Yang looked at Jungwon and chuckled, happy to help their son take his first few steps back into the real world.

“Would you like to come in?” His mother asked with that warm smile of hers. 

The invisible ball and chain were suddenly unlocked and removed from Jungwon’s ankle, finally allowing him to take a step forward and into his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy that’s pretty much the end except for the epilogue which will probably be coming within the next few days :))))))
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed and stick around for the last little chapter and the next book!
> 
> thank you for the overwhelming amount of support you all have given me on this story. i started it out just to try and get back into writing so that i could use my free time in a more productive manner, and this has turned into something so much more fun than i could’ve ever imagined :) reading your comments and seeing you guys enjoy it only made me want to do better and work harder, so thank you <3
> 
> alrighty, i’ll leave my socials in case you guys want to see what i’m up to  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie, have a good day/night! <3


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, here we go guys. it’s been fun ;D
> 
> oh there’s a lot of time skips soooo yeah

Jungwon took a seat at his desk and grabbed a sheet of notebook paper along with his favorite blue pen. He sighed with a soft smile and began writing.

_Dear Jay,_

_I learned a new word during English class today: desiderium. Do you and Jake know it? My teacher taught it to me when we were talking after class. It’s when you have a strong longing for something you once had. It made me think of you guys, which is why I decided to sit down and write something now._

_How are things? Has anything changed or happened? I ask that like I don’t write to you every other week. Have Sunoo and Niki gotten married yet? I told Sunoo to wait until I see you guys again, he better have listened >:( _

_And has Jake taken Sunghoon ice skating again? If he hasn’t, tell him he should! Sunghoon would really like that ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

“That’s it, Jake! You got it!” Sunghoon laughed as Jake’s knees wobbled. Standing on ice skates was still a huge challenge for the hybrid, even though it’d been at least a few weeks since Sunghoon started teaching him how to skate. The figure skater held his boyfriend’s hands and slowly pulled him around on the ice, finding it adorable how Jake would yelp in fear if he felt himself teeter too much over to one side.

_I’m wearing your sweater as I write this by the way! It’s really comfy, probably the comfiest thing I own; I can’t help but wear it almost all the time. People at school think it’s cute, too :3 They always ask me who Park Jongseong is, and I get to tell them that he’s the coolest and cutest guy on the planet._

“Park Jongseong? Who’s that, honey?” Mrs. Yang asked her soon one day before dinner. Jungwon, who was sitting on the couch with the television on, looked up from his phone with a blush, “O-Oh, it’s Jay from Greenwood. He let me keep his sweater as a going-away gift.”

She hummed, “So he was an athlete?”

“Volleyball, I couldn’t even believe it! He does not look like the type to play anything but basketball.” Jungwon explained with an eye roll.

_I’m trying to find some time to go and visit you guys, but it’s been so hard since I got back. You wouldn’t believe the amount of school work I still have to catch up on! Maybe if I’m not traveling during summer vacation, I can go stay with you guys! Maybe Headmaster will start to let you guys go outside with me and into town, too :D_

“No! No! Don’t touch the batter yet!” Sunoo exclaimed at Jay and Niki, who were helping him bake brownies. Niki pouted and backhugged his mate, “Just one dip? Please? We won’t ask to try it ever again.”

“Ok, this batter is not worth watching you trying to act cute.” Jay’s eyes were blown wide.

“What do you guys want in this thing?” Sunoo asked, already getting tired of his classmates’ behaviors.

“Peanut butter.” Jay said at the same time as Niki answered with “extra chocolate chips.”

_“Yah! We always put in what you want!”_ Jay shouted. 

_“That’s because what I want is_ clearly _better than what you want.”_ Niki smirked. 

Heeseung walked by and eyed a Sunoo who was bent over the counter and rubbing at his temples with two bickering foreigners standing behind him.

“Yikes,” the eldest cringed, “if this is what it’s like raising children, I’m out.”

_I think about you guys every second of every day, especially you. It gets lonely at night, not having anyone to hold me. I always wear your sweater to sleep so it feels like you’re with me, but it just makes me miss you more. Niki and Sunoo and Sunghoon and Jake are so lucky to have one another, I hope one day we can be like them and hold each other every night._

_Geez, is that too overbearing? I really don’t know. Sometimes I accidentally write everything I’m thinking, but I should know better, as not everything really needs to be said. At least, not just yet; not until we see each other again._

Jay was lying on Jungwon’s old bed when Heeseung walked in and called for him, “We’re gonna go shoot some hoops, wanna join?”

The blonde hesitated before shrugging, feeling too unenergetic to go play with his friends. Heeseung sighed and walked over to sit on the same bed as his classmate.

“Y’know,” the brunette started, “you’re going to have to start moving past this phase. I know you miss him, but not letting yourself be happy over him is just…it’s painful to watch.”

Jay bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying as he sat up.

“It’s just…hard. It goes a lot deeper than just Jungwon, I swear to you I’m not just being a lovestruck dumbass.”

Heeseung nodded and rubbed his friend’s arm, “Don’t worry, I get it, dude. Just know that we’re here for you and that we want to see you happy.”

The American boy sighed, “You know what? Maybe I _do_ need a distraction. Let’s go find the other guys.”

Heeseung smiled and patted his friend on the back, the two standing up and making their way out of the bedroom.

_Anyways, what was that word? Desiderium? Yeah, that’s what I've been feeling since I left. I’m honestly just waiting and waiting until I can see you all again. That isn’t to say I don’t love my friends here, it’s just…not being around you guys feels weird, like something is missing._

_I guess I should stop here before I start spewing nonsense. I miss our talks, I hope we can start having them again soon. Tell the others I said hi and that I miss them! And tell Headmaster I miss him, too :)_

_Write back soon, ok hyung? I miss hearing from you already._

_I love you guys so much_

A large teardrop fell from Jay’s eye onto the letter. He sniffled as he pulled the picture Jungwon had slipped into the envelope along with the letter, smiling at it as he wiped his wet cheek. It was of Jungwon wearing the sweater Jay had given him, which pulled at the blonde’s heartstrings like crazy. He put the photo down before dropping his head into his hands and sobbing quietly.

Sunoo knocked on the door before slowly opening it, frowning at the sight of his friend. 

Jay picked his head up and looked at the witch, feeling slightly embarrassed for letting himself be seen in such a state. Sunoo walked over to the bed and sat down before pulling the blonde into a tight hug, “It’s okay, Jay hyung, let it out.”

“I thought I could have him, Sunoo,” Jay sobbed into the younger’s shoulder, “I thought he’d be back by now and that we’d be together. It’s been months, what am I supposed to do?”

“We just have to wait, hyung. There isn’t anything we can do but that,” Sunoo brushed his fingers through the older’s hair. 

Jungwon flopped onto his bed and stared at the spinning blades of the ceiling fan. He was still wearing Jay’s sweater, pulling the neck of it up to his nose so that he could breathe in the older’s scent and perfume. He could tell the sweater had already been washed too much, noticing how faint the scent on it had gotten.

Not being with Jay made him feel like a child that had just gotten their favorite toy taken away. His chest got tight every time the older popped into his head, and he just felt like kicking and screaming and praying to whatever God that would listen to just let him figure out a time and way to see his friends again.

_Patience, Jungwon,_ he reminded himself with a deep breath, _everything happens at a specific time for a specific reason. You just gotta wait._

And just like that, his patience paid off.

His mother peeked her head into the dark room, “I just got off of the phone with Principal Lee, and he said he loved the idea.”

Jungwon’s eyes widened as he sat up, “No way.”

“I think everything might fall into place, Jungwonie,” Mrs. Yang smiled before starting to slip back out of the room. “I’ll call Headmaster tomorrow to see what he thinks.”

The boy let out of a sigh of relief as he fell back onto the mattress, letting himself laugh and even squeal a little in excitement. 

If things went to plan, that would mean…it was April, just another three months of waiting.

He could do it, he reassured himself constantly. It was for Jay, it was for the others, and it was going to pay off.

He smiled at the thought of being with his crush again; those strong arms holding him tight, those pretty lips pressing kisses to his face and hair. He giggled quietly; it was those kinds of thoughts that helped him sleep at night, remembering what it felt like to be in Jay’s arms. He closed his eyes and snuggled further into the neck of his sweater, trying to get whatever scent that was left on the fabric into his system. His bed felt large and empty, and he longed for someone to hold him close the way Jay did.

He thought back to his last day at the academy in an attempt to recall what the blonde had asked him.

_“Will you…will you wait for me?”_

“No matter how long it takes,” Jungwon whispered, gaze still fixated on the ceiling fan.

And with that, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, feeling content as he let himself fall into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, i hope you guys enjoyed this <3333 i’ll post a chapter just letting you all know when i post the second book in case you guys wanna read that :)
> 
> okayyyy i love you guys so much :(
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you guys want to see what i’m up to COME TALK TO ME ON TWITTER OR INSTA PLSSSSS YOURE ALL SO FUN 🥺  
> insta + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> okie dokie have a good day/night <3


	17. uhhhh help? LOL

/clears throat/ ah ha ha. hey y’all.

sighhhh so like, imma be honest. 

i sort of hate how this book turned out, like…REALLY hate how this book turned out. 

i’m thinking about taking down the second book that i have up and going back and revising this one? idk like it’s just AHHHH like i’ve said a billion times, this book was a huge stepping stone for me to get back into writing, so it’s really bad. there’s so much i should’ve probably gone more in depth with when it came to certain scenes and certain points of the plot. 

i just…i feel like stuff was too rushed LOL but it was simply all bc i didn’t really know any better and now that i do, i would like to do better. /whips and nae naes/ anyways—

so yeah i think i’m going to do that. pls don’t get mad at me HAHA i promise it’ll all be worth it, and i can let you all know when this book is uhhhhh less shitty HAHA. 

sorry y’all are probably like “mandy you’re so dumb just shut up no one cares” BUT i guess i speak anyway ;)

ok that’s all bye bye luv u guys mwah


	18. done! (hopefully lol)

hello my cutie pies :)

i miss u all so much HANG ON IM GETTING EMOTIONAL—

/cries/

how are you guys? 🥺 doing well i hope?? 🥺🥺🥺

ok soooo…i think i’m somewhat okay with where this story is…so i think i’m going to finally leave it alone lol.

i know it isn’t perfectly edited and it’s quite poorly written, but people always tell me that they really like this book for what it is, so i’m going to leave it alone for now haha.

i suggest reading through it again once you have a chance only because there have been some super slight changes and edits, so to make sure you’re completely up to speed, i think that would be a great option.

i really want to start working on book two, so once this semester is over, i’m gonna start dedicating more time to that <3

thank you guys again for the overwhelming amount of support on this work! you guys are the sweetest things in the entire universe and i wish i could give each and every one of you a hug and a kiss 🥺

okie dokie, signing off!

see you all sooooooon

i love you guys <333333

OH ALSO FOLLOW MY TWITTER PLEASE I NEED FRIENDS ok bye bye mwah


End file.
